Mr And Mrs Muller
by CK - Ace
Summary: Set after Resident Evil 6. A year after they said their goodbyes, Jake Muller was summoned to the DSO headquarters to accept a mission. Once again reuniting with Sherry Birkin, they will be both infiltrating a tourist spot to secure evidence about a BOW smuggling business. But here's a catch: They will be disguising as newly weds. Warning: Rating may change to M overtime.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Mr. and Mrs. Muller_

_Prologue_

* * *

_'Not the person to play poker with, huh?' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**New York Airport  
1 July 2014, 12.04 P.M**

Arms crossed, a certain red-head was slouching on one of the the airport bench impatiently while flipping his cellphone once in a while. Nope, nothing had come, still the same cyan screen showing the same thing. _'My god, does the government played pranks too?' _It wouldn't be possible, they were the one that mailed him the ticket to New York; they even provided a first-class ticket for him instead of his usual cheap-ass economy class flight.  
_  
_The passers-by on the airport were eyeing him, or more specifically, his facial comet-like scar that ran down his face. Jake Muller was very used to it, having people looking him with odd expressions and quiet whispers as they walked through. It didn't anger him, but it _annoyed _him. They looked like they had never seen a scar before.

He as wearing only a pale grey T-shirt and a faded jeans yet he sweated uncontrollably. The air-conditioning wasn't helping much either way with the sea of people on the airport. His impatient as grewing as minute passed as he finally stood up from the bench, ready to buy another ticket to fly away to another continent.

As if on cue, the moment he got up his feet, his cell vibrated on his hand. _'Finally.'_

**Incoming call: Leon Kennedy**

"Bout' time, Kennedy. I was about to get myself another ticket." He hissed onto the phone and could only hear a chuckle at the end of the line.

**"Sorry, buddy. I got caught in a jam on my way here. I am already on the airport, where are you?"**

Jake took his time to look at the surrounding, a few shops here and there and a cafe nearby. But obviously he will not going to name them one by one for the agent to find him. "Wait for me at the main entrance." It was not very far from where Jake was. Convinient. After an OK from Leon, they hung up.

Well, some payback time. For making him wait for nearly an hour on the airport.

Instead of going straight to the main entrance, Jake grabbed his duffelbag over his shoulder and strolled over to the nearest cafe he could see. Got himself two cups of coffee, then he purposely walked casually to the man dressed in denim jacket and a pair of newer jeans. Took him a few minutes before he could reached the bronze haired man.

Leon Scott Kennedy.

Jake thought that it was pretty funny that he could remember the agent. He was usually very forgetful when it comes to remember people. Except for a handful of people whom he decided to remember. Surprisingly, he actually recognized Leon when he saw him from a distance. Standing under the shades, Leon himself was looking very impatient too. That's for making him wait, Jake thought.

"Kennedy." He greeted. Leon quickly turned to him with a frown, "You sure took your time finding the main entrance."

"Thought I'll get ourselves gentlemen some coffee." He handed him the styrofoam cup which Leon accepted easily. As Jake took a sip, Leon gestured so that Jake followed him as they walked to his car. Leon drank the beverage in one go, disposing the cup onto the nearest trashbin he could find before he unlocked the dark blue Cadillac at one corner of the parking ground.

Leon climbed in the driver seat as Jake went for the passenger seat next to him, dumping his duffelbag at the back of the car. "Seatbelt." Leon ordered as he buckled his up when he noticed that Jake had no intentions to do so. With a short grunt, Jake obeyed without talking so much. It's only fair that he's on Leon's car.

The Cadillac swiftly left the airport and straight to the highway. Jake's eyes were to the outside when he suddenly asked, "So, what's this mission your lady boss mailed me about?"

_About two months ago, Jake was on the Middle Eastern rural area eliminating BOWs when an agent came over to him when he was taking a break at the streets, awaiting his new contracts. The male agent claimed himself to be sent by the States government when Jake immediately brushed him off. He didn't want to involve himself in political shit, as he quoted._

_"Did I forgot to mention that I was sent by the Division of Security Operation, Mr. Muller? Our Director had a special mission that required your assistance. It involved eliminating BOW as well. In a larger scale."_

_Wait. DSO? Why did that sounded so familiar?_

_Jake took an interest in the man in black now, smirking into his direction, "So, what do you guys have to offer?"_

_Pulling out an envelope from his breast pocket, the DSO agent handed him without saying its content._

_"This will be all you need to reach us. Should you decide to accept this mission, please contact Agent Leon Scott Kennedy as soon as possible. His number had been provided inside this envelope." And he walked away without a word. Trying to lay low, Jake guessed._

_The content was really simple. A first class ticket to the United States of America and a small piece of letter._

_Since Jake had nothing to do, he decided he might humour himself to them._

_Plus, he might have a chance to meet her again._

"Sorry, Jake. The truth is, even I don't know about the content of the mission Hunnigan was sending you. My duty was only to escort you to our HQ for briefings." Leon replied. This earned a scoff from the red head as he leaned back against his seat, "Man, what have I got myself into?"

"Just some same shit that I've got myself into years ago, Muller. Ain't so bad if you get used to it." The bronze haired agent chuckled lightly and Jake couldn't agree more, "Hope not."

* * *

**New York City**  
**1 July 2014, 12.36 P.M**

Instead of stopping at a very large bulding with at least thirty storeys tall with a large logo of DSO on it (as Jake had presumed), Leon stopped at where a hotel was situated. His vehicle stopped directly in front of the main entrance and he unlocked the door for Jake, "Go to the lobby first, I need to get a parking. A friend of mine will take you to your room."

"I thought we get straight into business, Kennedy. I'm not used to R&R when I'm on a mission."

Leon tilted his head to his side in disgust, "Don't worry. Your mission isn't even starting yet. Hunnigan asked you to get a break from your seventeen hours flight before your briefings tomorrow. And by the way, my friend is also a red-head but more to a brunutte side. She one cute lady."

With a frown, Jake grabbed his duffelbag and dismounted the car. He didn't even bother to look back as he entered the hotel. A pretty nice place, the air-conditioner was blasting and the hotel was well decorated. Jake looked to his left and right to find this particular friend of Kennedy until a woman walked up to him.

She was a red-head, around 5 feet seven and she did have a striking look on her face. "You must be Jake Muller." She greeted with a warm smile. Jake replied by nodding his head, "And you must be Kennedy's 'friend.'"

"I am Claire Redfield." Jake instantly recognized the name. Redfield was being the name of the asshole who killed his father and the name Claire, he picked it up from Sherry Birkin in Edonia. She extended her hand in a handshake and surprisingly enough, he found himself responding to the handshake, "I've heard you from Sherry. She said you're the one who saved her at Raccoon City."

He wasn't very used to formalities, but facing this woman here, Jake didn't understand why he was so courteous to her. Maybe because it was the fact that Claire Redfield was Sherry's saviour and Sherry was his saviour in turn. Claire giggled, "Well, that's very sweet of her. And I've heard a lot about you from Sherry... and my brother too."

Chris Redfield.

And Jake suddenly felt bad. He had attempted to take his life back in China and now his sister was being friendly to Jake. Although Jake didn't shoot him in the end. He was glad he didn't. Shit, why did he want to think about Chris right now? "So, how's Sherry doing?"

"She's doing fine at the DSO. Heard from Leon that she had received a new special assignment for herself too. And it commence at the same day as yours." Claire said in a relieved tone.

_'Damn.' _Jake suddenly regretted coming over to the States.

Moments later, Leon rejoined the duo as they walked Jake to his hotel room. After passing Jake the keycard of the room, Leon reminded Jake once again, "So, I'll pick you up at exactly ten o' clock sharp tomorrow. Dress nicer, okay?" he coughed awkwardly and Jake smirked at him.

"Right, we're going to a high-rise building and T-shirts with jeans certainly won't cut it. I know what I'm doing. Kennedy, don't worry."

"Sure. If you say so."

* * *

**DSO Headquarters**  
**2 July 2014, 11.00 A.M**

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Muller."

His limbs were crossed as he sat at the chair directly opposite to Ingrid Hunnigans'. He had a rather disinterested face as he tried his best for maintaining his degree of formalities, "Jake is fine. And you're supposed to be my contract?"

Hunnigan didn't felt the discomfort of Jake's directness one bit. She had came prepared for his brash attitude and Jake certainly wasn't the first person she had ever dealt with, "Okay, Jake. So, yes, have it that way. You're my contract and I'm hiring you for a mission. With special requirements."

Jake again gave his third bemused smirk of the day. The first was being Leon complimenting his gray shirt with dark slacks looks good on him and second was when Leon told him to be polite to Hunnigan. "So what's so special about this mumbo-jumbo mission?" He asked as he tighten his arms around his chest.

"You are going to have a partner for this mission."

Bewildered, his eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

Hunnigan motioned a finger to him and he went stiff completely as he glared to the door. There were footsteps closing in and they sounded like... high heels? A lady? His future partners in crime was a girl? Jake silently hope that she was hot and could handle herself.

A soft knocking came twice to the door and Hunnigan pushed the buttons on her desk, unlocking the door for her.

And his feet quickly jump to a stand.

Sherry Birkin.

She looked just the same as she had a year ago when he last bid her farewell. Same short blonde hair. And she still maintained her curves. The moment that Shery laid her eyes onto the man, she had the same expression that mirrored his. Shock, bewilderment and surprise. She certainly didn't expect to see Jake Muller on the DSO office.

"...Jake?!" She hadn't heard from him for nearly 6 months ever since he went to Middle East. The line there was so bad that Jake had no way of contacting her whatsoever. Personally, she thought that Jake Muller had moved on and decided to forget about her.

He didn't even second guess himself when he walked over to her and squeeze her in a hug. He was fully aware that Hunnigan was watching them but he just couldn't help himself. He missed his Supergirl. And by the way that she was returning the hug with the same enthusiasm, he knew that she felt the same.

Hunnigan faked a throat clearing and Sherry quickly pulled away, blushing heavily. Her boss was there but with the smile on Hunnigan's face she felt better, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Director."

"No problem, Agent Birkin. I understand that you have not seen him or to contact him in this past few months. He was in the Middle East. But don't worry about your chance of reconcilement. Both of you have plenty of time to do so."

Jake's brows raised in curiousity, "What do you mean?"

And Hunnigan smiled mischieviously, "Agent Birkin, your new partner for your next mission is Jake Muller. And Jake Muller, you new partner for this mission we hired you for is Agent Sherry Birkin."

* * *

They were all now seated facing an LCD with pictures of the map Puerto Rico. A red dot was blinking at one part of the map. Then another pictured popped out on the upper left side of the screen. It was a man with dark tanned skin, a layer of thick goatee covered his chin and he was sightly obese. His face was definitely Peurto Rican and he was wearing classy clothes; leopard spots jacket with his maroon pants smoking a cigar. Typical.

"This is Aldiel Cordero. Thirty-nine. Most of his wealth came from his very own tourism business he had in Puerto Rico but sources shows that he was also involved in smuggling BOW along Puerto Rico to North America. But of course, we have no evidence to justify that. Your mission is to infiltrate his business to secure evidence so that we can issue an arrest. And if necessary, dispose any traces of BOW he had with him." Hunnigan briefed as she pointed to his picture.

Jake had a lot of odd missions in his life time - murdering, stealing, planting evidence but this is definitely the weirdest. "Why send us to secure evidence when you know that he got aliens as pets?"

Sherry rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Jake. Obviously because he had covered his tracks."

Jake scoffed, "Not the person to play poker with, huh?"

"Very true. So the two of you will be infiltrating there as one of his tourists. Wealthy tourist who invest a lot of money in him so that Cordero pay attention to you. The government had provided the fund for this mission." The slide now shows pictures of the tourist spots layout.

"Well, that's almost sounded too easy. Spend money on him, get close, and grab some papers. I don't think that you'll be needing a mercenary like me for this kind of mission." Jake commented. Hunnigan shook her head in defiance, almost disappointed, "Well, just so you know, Jake. We have tried to find some other candidates to go along with Agent Birkin. But none seem to fit. And since you had firsthand experience with Sherry, we think that you are the best person to choose for this mission. Because..." she trailed off, unsure to elaborate further.

"Because...?"

She sigh and finally admitted, "You two will be disguising as newly weds."

It took them a nanosecond before the words sunk in the mercenary and the blonde agent. As soon as they caught Hunnigan's meaning, their eyes widen and they almost launched themselves from their seats. And they blurted out simultaneously.

"What?!"

* * *

**A.N: So yeah. I guess you guys get the idea of this fic, huh? Sounds intriguing? Do you think I should continue this or just scrap it off and think of something new?**

**And yes, the title came from the movie 'Mr. And Mrs. Smith'. Except that Jake and Sherry aren't assassins who were sent to kill each other.**

**Give me some feedbacks, okay?**


	2. Day One: To Puerto Rico

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day One: To Puerto Rico_

* * *

_'Good call.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**New York Airport  
3rd July 2014, 11.00 A.M**

Instead of old duffelbags and cheap knapsacks, they were both carrying fancy Kathy Van Zeelan leather luggages. But even Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin themselves didn't know the contents of the luggages. They were just given them before they were sent away to the airport by Leon Scott Kennedy himself. As Jake dumped both his and her luggage to the baggage checks, Leon was standing next to Sherry awaiting him so that he can provide some message from Hunnigan before they will leave for Puerto Rico.

Leon walked them to the metal screening as he passed them a small device each, instructing them to turn in on and hide it in their pockets. "This will bypass the security check while you're on it. It will disrupt the scanning so that they won't detect that the both of you are in fact, carrying firearms." Underneath Jake's polo shirt and Sherry's blouse were concealed handguns they needed for their mission. Jake twisted the metallic object with his fingers, very interested, "This thing is exactly what I needed. You know, I had to sneak my weapons in almost everytime I went for a flight."

Sherry looked at him with a twitch at her lips, "Just how did you manage to do it everytime?" And all she got as an answer was, "I'm a mercenary."

Leon glanced at his wrist watch, noticing that time was running out before the flight. He quickly gave his final advice before he sent them away, "Hunnigan will brief you more once you get to the plane. Be safe, okay? The both of you."

"We will."

* * *

Jake couldn't stop his grinning while he was on the plane. Or to be precise, their plane. It was one hell of a luxurious plane that he had ever seen, the passenger site were so well furnished with a bright golden lighting and comfy leather seats that it almost look like a three stars hotel room. And the best thing of all, they were given personal spaces, just him and Sherry were on the particular space of comfort. He reckoned that the other passengers were jam packing on the other side of the plane.

Sherry was fiddling with the laptop when she glanced over to the smiling Jake beside her; he was looking out to the clouds outside the immovable window. His stupid smile made him so unlike Jake and she couldn't surpressed the grin that was forming on her lips, "What are you so happy about?"

The red head turned his head to her, his grin yet to cease, "I had expected that our lady boss would have us to stuck in the middle of the horde back there. Never expected that she would give us first class seats. This would be the second time in my entire life that I was given such luxurious treatment for a mission. The first was having to fly to the States."

She couldn't agree more. Her previous missions was also involved to sit with a lewd who kept staring at her throughtout the whole flight. The worst one was when she had to get to Edonia when she had to find Jake Muller. There was this man who try to fancy her but only ended up having his arm dislocated before they got off board. But it was nothing compared to when her plane was shot down by big and ugly Ustanak when she had to freefall with Jake; only equipped with a torn parachute.

The blonde smiled back to him as she turned her gaze back to the laptop, "Me neither. That's why I tend to get myself single seats." She was connecting to the DSO, to Hunnigan, no doubt. It wasn't long before the Director of the DSO appeared on the screen. Next to her was Leon and Claire.

"Ma'am." Sherry greeted.

Despite his serious stoic face that Leon was faking, they didn't missed that Leon and Claire were waving their hands to them behind Hunnigan. But Hunnigan remained strictly business, "**Good, I see that you're on your way to Puerto Rico."**

"Yes, ma'am."

**"Alright, from now on you will be on your own. As soon as you arrive to the airport, you two will be Mr. and Mrs. Muller. And you may not drop the act until you get to the El Convento Hotel in San Juan. That hotel was under Corbero's control. Am I understood?"**

Sherry replied with a firm "Yes, ma'am." and Jake merely nodded it off. Another pictures of the luggages that she supplied them earlier popped out to the screen, then a number of electrical equipments were shown. One was another laptop with a large hunk of device and webcams. Then, there was another two brand new cellphone. Hunnigan was seen pointing out to the laptop on the lower right as she explained the details, **"This laptop was specially equipped with a jammer, so that Corbero's lackey would not wiretape when we contact each other. He's a very careful and cunning man. And the cellphone..."**

She paused, **"Are just regular cellphones. Just newer model so that Corbero would not suspect you guys for wielding military issued cellphone. So, wiretaping will be possible with this phone. Just remember, do not speak or do anything that will reveal your undercover outside the range of the jammer. I will not be risking anything for this mission. Is that clear?"**

"Understood."

**"Good luck, Agent Birkin and Jake Muller. Hunnigan out."**

Then the connection dies out.

Jake was chuckling the moment that Sherry pressed onto the main power of her laptop to shut it down. He couldn't help but add, "Kennedy weren't kidding when he said that she meant business." But Sherry quickly retorted, "Director Hunnigan was a great person, Jake. She was just being serious about her work."

He stopped his laughing when he reached for his jacket hung at the empty seat in front of him. Then he looked over to his partner with michievious eyes, "So, my dear Mrs. Muller, what have you been up to this past year?" He was stating it as a joke, but apparently, Sherry took it a little too seriously when her blush began to form on her cheek. She looked to the side to hide her reddening, pretending to put away her laptop, "Nothing much, just following Claire and Leon to do some C-Virus containing."

And she suddenly thought up a great way to tease him back, "What about you, my dear husband? You suddenly stopped replying my texts. Like you went missing of all of a sudden."

It didn't work on him, much to her disappointment as Jake replied almost casually, "I just went to the Middle East to do some cleaning up. I got to this village that the connection was so bad. I've tried to reply your messages, but none of them seemed to work."

They spend their next few hours talking about how their one year passed since they part ways at China. When he would joke about the many types BOW he faced, she would said how many trouble that the BOW had caused.

They talked about so much, that they didn't even realized that the land of Puerto Rico was in sight.

* * *

**Puerto Rico, San Juan Airport  
3rd July 2014, 8.30 P.M**

"So, are you ready for this?" Jake asked the moment that they stepped out of the plane. She was looking definitely nervous, she knew that she will need to put up the act at this moment. The act of becoming Jake Muller's wife on their honeymoon. Although it was supposed to be just an act, she couldn't stop as a knot was tied on her stomach. She took a deep breath before nodding to him, "I am now."

Jake smirked, he wasn't one bit afraid of the whole situation. In the contrast, he was very excited as he teased the flustered Sherry once more, "I'll go get our luggages. Do you want to come with me, sweetheart?" He curved his arm to make an empty gap for hers. Although it was purely a joke.

The nickname he gave her had her blushing furiously again. She was swallowing down the lump on her throat when she hesitantly wound her arm around his, which made Jake's eyes widen. He hadn't expected that.

Jake's black leather luggage certainly looked heavier than her biege luggage. He knew that the gadgets required for this mission was on his luggage whereas hers was probably tonnes of clothing they supplied them for. Jake easily lifted his belonging with his inhuman strength and he attempted to lift hers as well, but Sherry had already put her hands on the handle, "Don't worry, honey. I've got this."

_'Honey? Well, I didn't saw that coming.' _And he smirked again. She put up a very good act, he'll give her that.

The first thing Jake was to go over to the nearest ATM when he flashed a black card to Sherry (which she was actually surprised that Leon decided to let Jake taking it over). "Gotta get ourselves some pesos on the way." He mumbled.

The moment they stepped out of the airport, both unsoundedly agreed that they will make a stop at a hotel first so that they can set up communications with the DSO before they can start off any operations. He looked over to his so-called 'wife' and uttered a quick, "El Convento?" and she nodded.

They hailed a cab and Jake never cease to amaze Sherry when he had a Spanish conversation with the cabbie. The driver opened the trunk of his cab to the couple as he assisted them to lift their luggage to the rear of the car. He was wearing a smiley face when he spoke to them, but Jake didn't missed that he was eyeing his scar curiously, _"A vacation, sir?" _He was speaking in Spanish, a language which Sherry had yet to learn. But Jake spoke back to the cabbie effortlessly in the same language, _"A honeymoon actually. Me and my wife here had just married. Can you get us to the El Convento Hotel? Only the best for my darling here."_

Then the cabbie feigned an enthusiatic look as entered his cab_, "Oh, congratulations, sir! Of course I will get you there."  
_  
Jake and Sherry took the back seat when the driver drove them away from the airport. It was beautiful here, Puerto Rico. Although it was already nighttime, the twinkling streetlights decorating the town down the hill still was a breathless view to behold. Never in his life that Jake would expect himself to enjoy such scenery; Jake Muller had prepared himself to spend his life living in smokes and dust and blood and anything that was out of the society.

Sherry was starring out to the window and was thinking the same thing. Eleven damned years she spent at white labs, she never thought about spending her time for beautiful beaches or sparkling towns. She peeked over to the man beside her and his face lighten up by the streetlight in between flashes whenever they passed by one.

She would have liked him more in his mercenary outfit. But Jake Muller in casual clothing, this was the first time she ever saw him wearing an everyday shirt and she had to admit: He looked good on it.

It was nice and all.

But too bad they were actually on a mission.

* * *

**El Convento Hotel**  
**3rd July 2014, 8.49 P.M**

They once again locked arms as they stepped into the huge luxurious boutique hotel. This hotel must have at least five stars, considering the elegance of the interior decor that resembles antique and all. Hunnigan wasn't kidding when she said that she will risk nothing for this mission. Having willing to spend this much money for two agents to dig for evidence, just how bad did they want to arrest this Aldiel Corbero?

Jake Muller went for the reception as usual, the Puerto Rican lady behind the counter stared at his scar with curiosity. But the professional side of her had reminded her to hide with a over-acting smile, "Is there anything I can help you with, Mister and Misses...?"

"Muller. We're looking for a room." Jake ignored the looks as he slid his black card to the counter. The lady picked it up and swiped it over to the computer. From the look on her professional face, Jake had guessed that she was thinking, "Wow, this black card was real!" But she did a great job not to show it as she raised his head back to Jake, "How long are you planning to stay, Mr. and Mrs. Muller?"

"...Indefinitely. You see, me and my husband here are on our honeymoon." Sherry tugged Jake closer by the arm to show that.

The receptionist nodded briefly and typed on her PC, then she asked again, "What room would you like, sir? May I suggest the Pablo Casals Suite? It is perfect for you and your wife!"

The most expensive room of the El Convento, no doubt. Considering that Jake had a black card that the DSO supplied, and Jake wouldn't skimp out on himself either way. Jake replied non-chalantly, "Okay, we'll take that." He didn't even bother to look at the price list that she showed him.

"Thank you, sir! We'll arrange someone to carry your belongings for you. We hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

"By the gods. Look at this, Sherry."

This is by far, the best mercenary mission he had ever accepted in his entire life. Back in those days, all he had provided to slept in was hard bunker bed and cold floor. Nasty.

But here and now, a fucking king-sized bed in the bedroom! Not to mention the crimson sofa bed facing the TV in the parlour. The whole place was decorated in deep mahogany and ebony and ivory that both the agents had forgotten that they were in a mission.

But who could have thought that their second mission together would be like this? If their mission on China was A, then this mission will definitely be Z. From being chased around by J'avos and captured in a underwater facility, they were now living in the best hotel room San Juan can offer.

Sherry eyed to the mercenary with amusement. He was the one chosing their accomodation and this was what he picked, "Uh... Jake? Isn't this bit too... overexaggerating?" Although she meant to scold Jake for being too spendy, she herself couldn't deny how excited she was about this mission. Jake instead huffed it off as he grabbed the luggages and lifted them to the bedroom, "I thought we were supposed to be a very rich pair of stupid tourists." He laughed, earning a scoff from the blonde.

There were plenty of spaces for them to set up the equipments Hunnigan left for them and both decided to choose the bedroom to unpack. As expected, Jake's luggage was filled with the laptop and the jammer, with the two brand new cellphone and... handgun magazines along with two combat knife and Sherry's Stun Rod? So well prepared. Jake nodded approvingly.

And Sherry's biege luggage was only clothes. His and hers together. There was a small note cramped on the side of the luggage that read, 'Specially hand-picked by Claire Redfield and Sexy Kennedy.' No doubt it was Leon's handwriting. When did he manage to snuck it in?

Jake worked quietly as he installed all the systems together. Connecting wires together wasn't all that hard. Then he turned on the jammer, or so he thought. It was blinking in orange light before it turned green. "I've got it." He announced, and Sherry turned on the laptop.

It took them a few minutes before the screen showed the DSO operating room again. But this time, instead of Hunnigan sitting in front of the dimly lit operating room, it was Claire Redfield instead.

**"Hey guys."**

The red head greeted simply, much to Sherry's surprise, "Claire? What're you doing there? Where's Director Hunnigan?"

**"We take shifts, me, Hunnigan and Leon; 8 hours each. That way, you can contact us anytime, Sherry. And... I've check the money you guys have spent... Pretty impressive for day one." **Claire giggled when she showed the debit amount. 4 digits in a single night. Not too shabby.

Jake chuckled to himself in the corner while he was arranging their weapons neatly at a antique table. Sherry took a glimpse tover her shoulders before shaking her head in disgust, "Sorry, Claire... Jake picked the room. I should have stopped him."

**"Don't be. It's on DSO tabs anyway. In fact, I think you did the right thing. Sources said that Aldiel Corbero only react to... wealthy tourists. So, what Jake did might be the right thing after all. Let's get back to the mission." **A few pictures popped out on the screen. Mostly were the tourist spots all over San Juan, **"Your current mission is to locate Aldiel Corbero and secure evidence about his involvement in BOW smuggling. That includes pictures, video or any other written statement that prove his guilt. Then, you will have to locate his smuggling ground and seal it off."**

**"He had the tendency to spend his time all over his own tourist business. He could be at the beach, the club, or anywhere at all. It will be your duty to find him."**

"Yes, Claire."

**"Good, be careful out there, okay? Redfield out."**

* * *

**El Convento Hotel  
3rd July 2014, 9.16 P.M**

It didn't take too long before Jake and Sherry finished unpacking their belongings. The clothes were on the closet and they didn't need to worry about the toileteries, the hotel had provided them the towels and the shampoos.

Sitting on the bed, they were now browsing through the pamphlet that Jake secured before making their way to the hotel room. There were a lot of place to search for; the beach, the bar, the club, the diner, the dance lounge, the spa, the gym, the shopping mall and everything a tourist trap should have. "...That's a lot of places. Our target could be anywhere."

"We'll start from where it is most populated." Jake's mercenary instict began to kick in, "Since this guy runs the place, he shouldn't be that hard to find. We'll just ask people. And we'll try to narrow the list down as we go."

"Good call."

And then the moment of truth. There was only one bed in the room. One king sized bed.

Although it obviously would fit the both of them, but right in this hotel room, they are Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin. Not Jake Muller and Sherry Muller, that's for sure. Jake coughed awkwardly in the situation and Sherry could only remain speechless.

It was quite clear that they will never be sharing the same bed. As inappropriate as it sound.

Thus, Jake grabbed the one of the pillow and his jacket that he left at the corner. He make his way to the parlour before she could stop him. "I'll just camp on the sofa outside. You take the bed." He announced as he inspected Sherry's reaction. She looked reluctant, but she didn't seem to argue with his decision. But she spoke up anyway, "Are you sure?"

"Damn right. I could sleep almost everywhere, Supergirl. I'm a merc." He had reached the double door by the time he finished his sentence. Sherry had already reaching for her nightdress that Claire picked for her. Okay, she was about to change, Jake thought. "Good night, Supergirl. I'll see you 5 in the morning tomorrow."

"Good night, Jake." She barely notice the shaking in her voice. Jake smirked as he closed the door and his footsteps became fainter and fainter.

Sherry glanced at the empty king sized sadly. As comfortable as it may seem to be, sleeping was never something that Sherry like to do. In fact, she hated sleeping ever since she survived Raccoon City. And she had trouble sleeping on top of that.

And Jake must not know her problem.

Sigh, Sherry threw herself to the bed and let her mind drift so that she will stay awake.

But the thought of Jake outside her room made things a lot easier than she would have expected.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks to you guys, I've decided to continue this fic! Here it is. Day one. And the days that will follow will be them acting as a very awkward married couple.**

**To Twisted Cinderella, it's a nice coincidence, isn't it? The whole thing taking place in Puerto Rico where you lived in and... your last name was Corbero too?! World is such a small place, huh? I got the name from Wikipedia when I scroll through the list of famous Puerto Ricans and I picked out two individuals for their name (One for first name and another for last). If you think that it's making you uncomfortable, you can always PM me so that I will change the name, okay? :)**

**Can anyone of you guess where Day Two will be when our Jake and Sherry will be looking for their target while they had to be a pair of awkward couple?**

**Oh, and one more thing. More reviews/favorite/follows = more motivation. More motivation = Faster update. Easy maths, huh? :)**


	3. Day Two: Narrowing Down The List

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Two: Narrowing Down The List_

* * *

_'Okay. Plaza Las Americas it is then.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**El Convento  
4th July 2014, 4.04 A.M**

She was as wide awake as she did hours ago. Although she hadn't slept for hours, she felt as tirelessly as ever. Something about G-Virus that she made full use with, it helped covering the supposed dark circles that would be forming on her eyes.

_'Happy Independence Day, Birkin.' _She thought to herself as she checked the time on her brand new cell phone. 4.05 A.M. Still an hour to go before she will be meeting Jake outside her room. Sherry pulled the sheets away from her long slender legs before jumping down the mattress. Heading for the closet, she wasn't sure what she would be wearing for the day as they hadn't exactly stated where they will be going to find Aldiel Corbero. Different apparel for different occasion, she thought.

As she was contemplating, there came a soft knocking on the wooden double door. Sherry quickly went over the door and opened it wide. Jake was standing there, topless, wearing nothing but his jeans. He was holding his polo shirt and the jacket he wore yesterday on his arms, Jake must have slept without his shirt on. As expected his chest was as muscular as ever, Jake never lose his shape after a year.

"Wow, you're right on time, Supergirl. And here I thought you will be..." He trailed off when he finally noticed that she was only wearing her nightdress, giving him the perfect view of her pale skin on her legs and her arms. It was almost the same situation in China when he stumbled across Sherry in her... attire. Sherry too regretted her state of indecency when she hid behind one of the wooden door, away from Jake's vision when he coughed awkwardly. Personally, she wouldn't mind him looking, he had seen it all (almost) back in China, wasn't it? "I... uh... Turn's out that there was only one bathroom in this whole hotel. It was on your room..." He explained.

True enough, there was another single door on the corner of the room. It was slightly ajar so Sherry could see that the shower installed bathtub was in it. Then, she could hear him Jake spoke again, "Um... Since you have been awaken. You go ahead first. I'll wait here."

"So, where are we supposed to go today?" Sherry asked. There was a short silence for a while before Jake replied again, "We'll try starting off for breakfast at the restaurant first. Who knows? He might be there. If not, we'll return here and rethink of the plan."

That sounded like a great plan. "Alright, Jake. I'll go fix myself up as quick as I can." She heard him scoffed on the wall. So, she quickly went back for the closet as she quickly picked out the clothes for herself. As she stepped into the bathroom, she couldn't help but to stare in awe for a second, even the bathroom was as luxurious as her room outside. It was gold and black all over.

There were already clean towels provided and she rummaged through the cabinet by the sink. Perfect, everything was there, from toothbrush to toothpaste to a first-aid kit (not that she will be needing them). There were at least four toothbrushes there so she simply picked the light pink one, Jake wouldn't be taking that. She showered quickly, brushing her teeth while she was on it. Then, she quickly dressed herself and wrapped the towel around her soaked short blonde hair.

Then, she opened the door for him again and he dared to step in. He was smirking as he looked to his wrist watch, "Well that was record-breaking, 15 minutes." Sherry side-stepped to allow him to enter the room and he went for the closet before going in to the showers. Meanwhile, she went to the vanity table as she plugged in the hairdryer. Thank god that this hotel he picked was so well equipped.

It took him less than five minutes for him to finish. Sherry was on her way with the make-up when he suddenly spoke, "You won't be needing them."

Her lip-gloss was on her hand when she looked at him dubiously, "Huh?"

Jake shook his head, "The make-up. I mean... You still look good without make-up on."

She smiled at his compliment, but she still put on her lip-gloss nonetheless, "Thank you."

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
4th July 2014, 6.03 A.M**

They stopped at this restaurant called 'Patio Del Nispero'. It was just a few minutes walk to this restaurant and it was awkward enough for the odd couple; they were more to force to hold hands - Fingers between fingers. They tried to act as normal as possible with Jake's occasional jokes not helping at most of the time. Funny enough, although the experience back in Edonia and China had brought them much closer, they still find it highly embarrassing for the physical contact once in a while. Sherry thought that they will be better off in a battlefield where Jake holding her closely as he dove for cover was even easier to handle.

They maintained their professionalism, keeping an eye around the bistro as they search for anyone that looked like Corbero.

They got themselves the seats where they could easily overlook the whole restaurant; including the main entrance and the tables outdoors. Sherry sat at the spot where she could see the main entrance whereas Jake took the seat opposite to her where he could spy on the outdoor.

The waiter took their order and while they wait for their food, Jake just had to ask her, "Is yogurt even food?" She had ordered a yogurt parfait earlier and he went for an Egg Benedict. His face was more than disgusted when she told the waiter her order - the white slimy tart stuff, and parfait merely means they'll be adding some fruits and nuts in it. Sherry couldn't suppresse the playful grin that was forming on her upon hearing his question, "Trust me, honey. It's edible. Having a job like mine, you have to stay on your tip-top condition. And yogurt happens to be the best thing on your diet."

Jake was dissatisfied as he muttered and crossed his arms, "I don't believe it. For my job, you'll be only needed apples to stay in tip-top condition."

"I know, I saw you were about to have one when I first met you... then you beat up that J'avo effortlessly. It was incredible." She wasn't lying about that last part. And that smile of hers told him that she meant it. Jake looked at her with one of his brow cocked downwards, "That was nothing, really."

"You looked hot when you are bare-handedly handled the J'avos, you know that?"

This time, Jake had no idea whether that compliment of hers was merely for the sake of her acting as Mrs. Muller or she was being absolutely serious.

But who cares if she was being serious? He liked it. That's all that matters.

* * *

**El Convento  
4th July 2014, 7.28 A.M**

They had returned to the hotel empty-handed. They can't even spot any of his lackey there, much less the big man himself. This time instead of the bedroom, they choose to hang out at the Jake's sofa bed which became his sleeping spot. Sherry had her legs crossed up the cushion and Jake sat next to her as they reviewed the colourful pamphlet once again.

Upon further inspection, they realized that the list was way longer than they expected. From the spas to clubs to beaches, they had at least fifty places to search from. Fifty, as in five and zero. And Corbero wouldn't stay in once place for sure. San Juan was the biggest town in Puerto Rico. The mercenary scratched the back of his neck as he went through the pamphlet, "This is even harder than I thought. To search for the guy."

Sherry pulled the blanket up to her knees, "We'll go with your plan first, the most populated place. It won't work if we try the guy all at once, we'll go looking for clues, then we'll narrow down the list. As you said."

"Fine. So, where should we start to ask?" His index finger scroll through the long list of elegantly printed words.

Sherry took the paper from his hand as her eyes darted up and down. Then she settled it in the soft cushion as she pointed out the white 'Plaza Las Americas' labelled under the shopping mall. Jake's face pulled into a frown. A deep frown, "Seriously?"

"Yup." She replied with a firm nod. Jake's right hand now rubbed his forehead instead. Man, he couldn't even stand his grocery shop trip with his mom. And now a shopping mall? She got to be kidding him. The red head looked anxiously to the crimson sofa, then to the TV, then back to Sherry, "No shit?" He almost sounded pleading to her.

But Sherry was persistent, "Damn right." She mimicked the way that Jake usually spoke that word.

The twenty-two didn't really have much to say. After all, they were in a mission, and they need to search the whole San Juan inside out including the dreadful shopping malls. And shopping malls would be one of the most crowded place for all, be it locals or foreigners. Maybe they can stumble across someone who somehow knew Cordero's whereabouts. It's a good bet, but Jake was being skeptical.

He had a thought of dissuading her but he suddenly decided against it. On second thoughts, he will be going shopping with Sherry Birkin, not some clingy ex-girlfriends. Maybe the whole shopping trip would be better than he thought.

"Okay. Plaza Las Americas it is then."

"That's easier than I thought, Jake. I remember the time when Claire and I trying to drag Leon for shopping. It was tough. And I hope you have high tolerance towards clothing and girly stuff." She mused and Jake felt bad for the agent. He can imagine them trying to pull him into a hellish level boring trip. Jake smirked at the thoughts, he'll play along with her plans for now. Perhaps going shopping with Sherry wouldn't be that bad.

"We'll see." He uttered.

Seeing that the time was still too early, Sherry spent her time contacting the DSO to report her situation and to check the closet to see if there's anything missing for both him and her. Whereas Jake spent his morning sulking by his sofa bed but then went to check his equipments.

When the day gone high enough for them to begin the trip, Sherry urged Jake to change into something more fashionable (as Jake wanted to wear the same clothing as yesterday) while she picked up some fashion skills from Claire.

Grabbing her handbag, when Sherry and Jake walked to the elevator, she could hear Jake mumbling to himself.

"I'm so done with fashion statement."

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
4th July 2014, 11.04 A.M**

They rented a limo, much to Jake's dismay as he wanted to drive a vehicle himself. But Sherry decided against it, fearing that Jake would endanger the lives of many on San Juan. Their experience in China had taught her that Jake might be a wonderful driver, but a reckless one too. Although that time they might be chased by J'avos, the blonde reckoned that Jake wouldn't drive as safely even though they were not in hot pursuit by anyone.

"We have arrived to Plaza Las Americas."

The enormous building spells trouble for the mercenary Jake Muller. '_This is gonna be a long walk,' _he thought as he offered his hand to his partner.

It felt somewhat strange for her to be holding hands with Jake Muller as they strolled through shops at the mall. She had spent her teenage years being experimented and being closely guarded by the government and now... she was literally shopping with Jake Muller, for crying out loud. Although it was just an act, the DSO agent felt strangely nice to be walking around with him.

Most of the people who walked past by the couple eyed them almost curiously. Some looked at the scar on Jake's face and some looked at Sherry's flawless face. Jake tugged Sherry closer to his side as he whispered to her ears with a grin, "I think I should wear your make-up next time. Is there anything that can cover my scar so that they won't be looking at it like some freak show?"

The closeness of his deep voice to her delicate ears had her blushing slightly. But she maintain most of her composure when she replied him, "I... I dunno." Was all she manage.

They searched for shops that they guessed that Corbero would most probably visit. While Jake insisted on an adult shop, Sherry dragged him to a men's apparel shop. Suits and ties and wallets and moccasins, this would be a good bet. As they entered the shop, they were greeted by a pretty young attendant. She had tanned skin and slightly taller than Sherry. Her name tag was 'Evita'. The attendant flashed a smile to them as she folded her hands to her lap, "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, we're trying to get a suit for my husband." Sherry wasn't lying when she said Jake needed one. She had noticed that there are bunch of everyday clothing for Jake but Leon had forgo a formal attire, at least Claire had provided a dress and high heels for her. Jake scoffed when Evita went to search for a tape. He glared at the blonde to which she just smiled as she sat at a corner while waiting for him.

As the attendant pulled the tape over to Jake's arm, she asked in a friendly tone, "You are not from here, aren't you? Are you guys on your honeymoon?"

"Good guess. Yup, me and my wife there. San Juan was a nice place."

"Yes. San Juan is my home. There's a lot of tourist coming here... If only the one running the tourism isn't a perv." She said in a apologetic tone. This triggered a reaction in Jake as he quickly looked over to Sherry. Her eyes were hard and she nodded back to Jake secretly, so Jake resumed the informative conversation, "You mean Aldiel Corbero?"

The attendant was measuring his waist when she looked back to Jake in surprise, "You knew Corbero?"

"No. I've seen his name on the mags."

Then, she bent down and pull the tape across his strong legs, "I've seen him at least thrice in my entire lifetime. And that's too much, you know. I met him here the first time when he wanted a suit, my co-worker said that he kept staring her... thing throughout the whole process. Then on my day off, I've seen him again when I was having lunch. Then at the evening, he went to the same bar I went! Hopefully it would be the last. I don't like the guy personally."

Jake chuckled when Evita went rambling about this particular guy, "He's everywhere, huh?"

"You've said it. Some of my friend said that they have even met him a few times."

* * *

**El Convento  
4th July 2014, 8.03 P.M**

The couple had grabbed several things while they were 'collecting information' regarding Aldiel Corbero's whereabout. Jake's formal wear, some of Sherry's extra clothing and a few groceries that they can stock up on the hotel's fridge (Beer and apples). Although they still have trouble holding hand without one of the party keep reminding the other, at least that they had lighten up their conversations. Giggles and laughter became easier by the minute they spent with each other without Sherry blushing heavily whenever Jake teased her.

The day ended smoothly without anyone suspecting them.

For day two, they did a very good job keeping up the whole 'newly weds' deal without saying or doing anything out of ordinary.

Jake once again reviewing their plans and ready to narrow down the list the moment he got to their hideout. From what they had discovered from asking people to people on the mall, apparently, Aldiel Corbero was a great fan of spending his money on women and alcohol.

Typical guy with lots of dirty money.

Using a marker pen, Jake and Sherry marked some places that Corbero would most probably go, while leaving out some places by skidding the black ink over it. By the end of the whole eliminating process, they had successfully reduced a large number of places to search for.

**"Good job. That's one big step of finding Corbero. By narrowing down the list, you have higher chances of finding him sooner. The officials are getting on my nerves, you know. They wanted to get Corbero ASAP."**

Leon definitely looked pleased, it was his turn to keep watching over the duo.

**"There's something that we wanted to tell you. Apparently, Corbero had planted hidden CCTVs all over his own tourism business. He's a careful man indeed. For an instance, the mall that you guys went through, did you guys happen to do anything that might rouse his suspicion?"**

"Nope. I don't think so. Though we kinda mention him in some chit-chats here and there."

**"I don't think that would be a big problem. I expect to hear more about his news tomorrow. Be careful out there, Jake. Take care of Sherry, okay? Kennedy out."**

The red head shut off the laptop as the aforementioned blonde emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was damp and there was a towel wrapped around her shoulder from dripping down her clothes. "Was that Leon?" She asked as she worked with the hairdryer. Jake only nodded and grabbed a can of beer from the bag that they left at the corner of her bedroom. It wasn't cold anymore, the beer nor the apples, so Jake took the whole bag of grocery and went out of the room, "I'll keep them on the fridge."

He was sorting out the things at the refrigerator when Sherry appeared behind him. Without a word, she knelt down and begin to arrange the cans in an orderly manner so that there will be extra spaces for the fruits. Jake only watched her work, he just dumped everything into the tight space moments ago.

When she was done, there was an already offering hand waiting for her. As unreadable his face as always, Jake showed no particular emotion when he extended his hand to hers. Sherry accepted it, using his body weight as a level to pull her body to a stand, "Thanks."

He was silent at first. But he refused to let go of her hand. Her eyes quickly looked at him but she saw nothing running through his face. Jake opened his mouth briefly as if he had something to say but only a deep sigh escaped. She could see that the shape of his fist on his pants pocket. Eventually, Jake released his grip reluctantly before uttering a quick, "You're welcome. I'll see you at 5 tomorrow morning."

Then, he walked away before Sherry can say her goodnight. Most probably back to his spot at the parlour.

That leaves a very dumbfounded Sherry staring back at the hand they were previously connected.

* * *

She spent her whole night looking at her palm which Jake had held her earlier.

Sherry was too excited that she was wide awake as day.

His hand felt rough, calloused to be exact, and there were a few old wounds that marred his hand. She did held his hand before when they were in China, but his hands were gloved. Now that she had felt the skin, why didn't she noticed it the whole day they were holding hand?

Maybe because it was so awkward back then that she didn't bother to notice.

But somehow it felt so soft. She could tell that his grip was careful and measured.

Looking back, Sherry felt that the shopping mall scenario was incredible. At some points, she had totally forgotten that she was in fact, in a formal mission. The way that they browse through items after items, the way that Jake joked about certain silly things, the way that they laughed together.

Although Sherry sometimes regretted that she had spent her whole life as a lab rat that she missed out the normal teenager stuff, she doubt that it would be any better than the whole experience she went through with the mercenary today.

She just went dating with Jake Muller, literally.

* * *

**A.N: Now, who wouldn't be excited to go on a date with Jake Muller? Even if you were a guy, he'll be a great drinking bubby. And good job for anyone that had guessed that they are going to the mall. :)**

**And please take note that the names of the facilities in this fic, like the hotel, bistro and the mall, I've used the real name that I Googled them directly. So, if there's any inaccurate description about them, apologies for that in advance. Consider that I just used the name just for the sake of this fic since I sucked at naming. The names are NOT mine.**

**I know some of you are probably flaming me for the lack of Jake/Sherry moment in this chapter as most of you had anticipated. I'm trying to emphasize them trying to redevelop the chemistry they had in them. As closer as they had gotten back in China, this fic take place A YEAR after they had parted ways in China, remember? So, things might get a bit stale during the period.**

**But it was quite promising by the end of the chapter, right? RIGHT? Don't worry, this fic had just gotten its momentum. Trust me in this:**

**MOAR FLUFFS AHEAD. XD**

**I know I'm a bit greedy but keep the reviews/favs/alerts going!**


	4. Day Three (Part One): The Condando Beach

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Three (Part One): The Condando Beach_

* * *

_'Why don't we go for a swim?' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**El Convento  
5th July 2014, 4.30 A.M**

Jake Muller had his arms crossed on the back of his head as his pillow. He had been awake since half an hour ago but he waited, guessing the time when he thought that Sherry would finish fixing herself. Yesterday was totally unexpected for him and embarrassing too. He had no idea that Sherry would be awake on time.

Picking up the wrist watch he left on the coffee table, Jake took a glance at the time. 4. 34, that should do it. He grabbed his shirt and jacket from yesterday and marched to the bedroom. He gave two soft knocks to the door, there was no response at first, but when he was about to knock again, he heard that the bathroom door creaked. Must have been in the showers.

"Mornin', Supergirl. Mind letting me in?"

Then there was a few footsteps all around the room before it came in closer to the double door. Then the door swung open. There stood Sherry Birkin, covered in her bathrobe, her hair was still damp "Good morning, wise ass." She said as she turned around to tie a knot to her belt and walked back to the vanity table.

Jake scowled as he dumped his shirt and jacket to the corner where Sherry dumped hers, she will be sending them to the laundry later when they were not in the mission.

He tried to ignore the heat that had risen up all over his face as he quickly went for the showers. The glass around the shower was still opaque, hot water vapour sticking onto the cold glass. Instead of turning the red knob, Jake chose to shower in cold water in the cold morning. He shivered a bit at the direct contact of the water but then adjusted himself to the temperature. There. That calmed him down a lot.

It took him more than five minutes this time as he had to shave his chin and he had to be careful with his trademark scar. Jake decided to forgo his shirt as he pulled on his sweat pant. When he emerged from the bathroom, the first thing he saw was that the blonde was sitting with her legs crossed, facing him.

"Well, shall we review our plans for today?"

"Sure."

Hanging out by the dining table, they sat next to each other as they browse through the edited pamphlet, with numerous markings from Jake and Sherry themselves. After narrowing down the list yesterday, it wasn't a very long list then - from fifty numbers, minus the shopping malls, minus the gymnasium, minus this and that, they had now at least 25 place to search from. "Better than yesterday." As Jake had quoted.

As Sherry sunk his teeth the flesh of the red fruit they bought yesterday, she couldn't help but to watch as Jake took a bite to the same fruit she was having for breakfast. She still couldn't understand why apples became the fruit of his choice. Jake wasn't very aware that she was watching him eating. He was so focused with the plans that he almost returned to his hot-headed mercenary persona.

As Jake took another bite into his apple, he skidded his pen toward the remaining list of places, "So, that would be all, the place where there would be booze and babes. So? Where to?"

She took the paper from the table, train of thought were running wild in her mind as she contemplate which avenue would be Corbero's choice. In the morning... Where would a guy who loves women and beer be hanging out in the morning?

Well, there's only one place to be.

"Here."

Jake leaned forward from his seat and peered closely at where her finger had pointed to. He smirked as he slumped backwards and muttered, "Exactly what I had in mind."

Condado Beach.

* * *

**El Convento  
5th July 2014, 6.30 A.M**

"Well, at least this is more decent than I thought..." Jake said as he held up a gray swimming trunk with white lining on the sides. He'll have to vouch for Leon for not picking a Speedos for him. There's another dark blue trunk stuffed at the corner but Jake chose to be against it, not when he saw the floral adorned to it.

Sherry on the other hand was in a dilemma. Letting Claire to pick up her swimwear was a big mistake indeed. Jake had an amused look on his face as he stared at the bikini she was holding with her two hands. C-Cups? Really?

"Wouldn't it be a little too... big?" Sherry commented, Jake eyes' bulged as he burst into an uncontrolable laughter at her choice of word which earned a scoff from the female. By pressing his stomach, Jake tried his best to stop, "What do you expect of yourself? A C-minus?"

"There's no plus or minus in cups, Jake. I thought she'll get me a B..."

Jake suppressed a chuckle as he walked to the parlour, looking back at the poor woman, "Try em' on first. Who knows?"

"I... I guess."

Closing the door behind him, Jake went to a corner where he was safely concealed and stripped himself. Pulling on the swimming trunks, he was mildly surprised when it actually fitted him perfectly. How did Kennedy managed to get his sizes right? _'Oh, yeah. He worked for the DSO...' _Then he grabbed his discarded clothes and went back to the double door, waiting for his partner to finish.

Jake was pulling onto the elastic band on his waist when he heard Sherry called for him, "Jake! Can you come in for a second?" The man frowned, _'There's always something with women.' _He pushed the door open and he swore that he had a nose bleed. Almost.

Sherry Birkin in her red bikini (the colour was picked by Claire Redfield). Although she was being skeptical about the piece of clothing earlier, from what Jake witness, it fitted her curves and planes just perfectly. The curtains were pulled, the dim lighting effect made her looked... heavenly. She'll be the end of him. Curse this woman. "So, do I look okay, Jake?" She asked timidly, her eyes were also grazing his amazing features.

Jake snapped out of his daydream as he nearly choked his answers, "You look... great." _'Shit, Muller. That's all you can bring to say? She looked a fucking goddess.'_

"That's a relief." She breathed as she finally picked up the bag that she filled with body lotion, sunglasses and towels. Then she stole a peek at the flustered Jake. Damn, did he looked hot! This is the first time she get to see his legs and it was everything she expected, sturdy and muscled with a few scars here and there. Which part of him wasn't perfection?

Then, they walked out to the hallway and searched for flip-flops.

"So, are you ready?" She asked as she looked back towards Jake. "No." He grunted which made her eyes widen as he suddenly pulled a towel and drape it over her shoulders.

"I don't want anyone out there to look a handful." He said honestly, like a very jealous boyfriend. Sherry giggled at his action as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator.

"Well, that was sweet, Jake."

* * *

**Condado Beach  
5th July 2014, 8.30 A.M**

Luckily for them, the beach wasn't very far from El Convento and the walk was short. Sherry Birkin in her swimwear did attract a lot of attraction from the opposite sex, but the sight of Jake Muller holding her hand had easily made them avert their eyes to somewhere else awkwardly. Not that Jake Muller didn't attract any attraction from the other women in bikinis.

The sun was blaring at them ruthlessly, but the morning sun felt great at the same time. Nice source of Vitamin D and all. They settled down at a quiet corner with a few distance away from the cocktail bar on the beach. Aldiel Cordero better be there, he hoped. But unfortunately, he wasn't. Maybe their timing just wasn't right.

They came into an agreement that they were too early so they decided to hang around the beach until the time their target might appear.

Jake rested himself on the towel that Sherry had set up as he flexed his muscles. He rested his arms behind his head as he watched the other people.

They sat like that for nearly half an hour, but still no sign of the big guy. But of course, they ain't gonna sun tan themselves for the next few hours of waiting. So, Sherry pulled out the body lotion from the bag and Jake merely watched her.

She squeezed a generous amount from the bottle before turning to him with a smile, "C'mon, Jake, let me help you get your back. You don't want to get a severe sunburn." Jake sat up without a word but a grin was visible on his face. And Sherry began rubbing his back, running the slimy liquid along his shoulders as she slowly worked her way to his back.

It felt great, her smooth fingers running along his marred back. Jake Muller was usually very repulsive when anyone touches him, but oddly, he actually liked this woman massaging his back. When her hand ran down his spine, he couldn't help the goosebumps forming all over his skin. "Turn around." She ordered firmly. He gladly obeyed her, turning his body so that he was facing her.

Then, she worked deftly as she rubbed the lotion on his front, like Jake was some child who couldn't take care of himself. But Jake didn't mind. He even let her to work on his arms when she finally held his palm out and squeezed the rest of the lotion to his palm, "This is for your legs."

"You don't want some for yourself?" Jake asked begrudgingly. Sherry scoffed as she whispered, "...You do remember I'm special, right, darling?"

Oh, right. G-Virus.

Beaches were prettier than he would have thought. There were a few kids running around making sand castles and stuff. Back when he was a teenage, his first visit to a beach did not involved him making sand castles nor leisure swimming. He had to dive himself deep into the sea water and pull his target into the water with him, stabbing him on the chest in the process.

That's how he spent his childhood. These kids around here were so lucky. Sherry was sitting next to him when her gaze followed Jake's, "When I was eight, mom and dad had brought me to a beach in Miami when I was young. That was my first time having a beach vacation with them... Never thought that it would be my last."

His azure eyes turned to her. There was a mix of emotion on her face as she recalled of her happier days.

"We're both screwed up kids. As screwed as our fathers were." His hoarse voice was lamentful. Sherry glared at him, he had just degrading his father, but then she found truth in his words. Both his and her father were crazy mad scientist for creating viruses at the first place. So, she just breathed out as she switched her gaze back to the laughing children.

* * *

"Why don't we go for a swim?" She suggested tentatively. Jake smirked as he looked at the petite woman in amusement, "You can swim?"

"Of course I can, Jake! I've been trained for my job for 3 years. Swimming is a basic. You can swim too, right?" She jeered at him, challenging the young mercenary. And she regretted doing so when Jake lifted her off her feet and carried her towards the direction of the sea.

She was squealing when Jake had reach the sea water and he stopped when the water had reached his waist. Sherry was holding onto his shoulder as tightly as she could when Jake threaten her, "Maybe I'll just throw you out here and let you get devoured by whatever creatures they had down there." He loosen his grip on purpose just a little to scare her off her wits.

Sherry punched him playfully on his chest. Then he slowly lowered her on the water, to the point where her hips touched the coldness of the water. Then he lowered her again so that her legs were completely submerged in the chilliness. "Relax, the water ain't that deep. I am right here." He cooed her and she finally released herself from Jake, letting her feet touched the soft watery sand underneath her. The water was on her stomach by the time she stood still.

He chuckled, "And you're the one asking me for a swim."

"Shut up, Muller."

They raced to the deeper part of the water when Jake dive his body horizontally swimming for a good distance with Sherry closely behind him, trying to catch up to him.

It was all fun until at one point, Jake suddenly stopped when he had reached a certain distance nearby the cocktail bar. His eyes were hard and dark. The blonde came full stop as her feet paddled the water next to him, "Jake...? What's-"

His strong arm suddenly pulled her closer to him and her eyes widen instantly. Jake's leaned in to her face until the point they can feel each other's breaths on their faces. "Kiss me and look to the bar." He ordered in a whisper.

Wait, what?

She didn't even had the chance to speak when Jake forcefully crashed his lips to hers. Sherry could barely think straight as he licked her bottom lips and she found herself succumbing to the kiss. As cold as the water may be, she could feel that her blood was lit on fire as their tongue wrestled.

Then he pulled away and rested his forehead to hers. Her eyes were already half-lidded when Jake whispered again, "The bar."

Her eyes flickered for a second. What's up with the bar anyway? But Sherry did as he told and her heart skipped a beat. Reality came upon her when her eyes caught onto the big burly man sitting onto one of the stool with a shot glass in his hand. She had even forgotten about the kissed that happened seconds ago.

Aldiel Corbero.

* * *

**Condado Beach  
5 July 2014, 10.30 A.M**

They returned to where their towels were as they dry themselves with them, each keeping their eyes onto the man on the cocktail bar. There were two bodyguards standing right behind him, Corbero never let his guard down, as described.

Jake and Sherry knew that this would be the time when they had to commence their mission; get close to the target and obtain evidence out of him. It will be tricky without a right planning. They had to do it or they will have to search for him all over San Juan again.

"I'll go get ourselves a drink." Sherry volunteered, what she meant was 'Let me do this.', knowing that it was the best opportunity for her to extract information out of their main target. "You don't want me to come with you?" The red head was being skeptical at her plan. He knew exactly what she was about to do but he didn't know if she can manage alone.

Sherry shook her head, giving him a confident smile, "It's alright, I got it."

Jake made no move to stop her. He couldn't anyway with Sherry being very adamant about it. So he watched as she rose from her towel and walked straight to where the cocktail bar was. Her steps were hard to the soft sand as she left trail of footsteps to the ground.

It was a really nice tropical bar up close, with all the palm leaves decorating all around the cozy shack. Sherry could felt the uneasy tremble on her stomach as she got closer to where the bartender and Corbero was. The Puerto Rican figure was on his shot glass, twiddling the amber liquid in it before gulping it down in one shot. The agent got herself as close as she could to Corbero but pretend to focus her attention to the bartender. The two stocked bodyguards did look at her but choose to ignore her, seeing that she posed no threat to their client.

She rested her arms to the cool marble of the counter table, "Two beers, please." Luckily, her voice didn't sounded as shaky as she thought it would be. _'Keep it together, Sherry. You can do this. You are an agent.' _She told herself over and glanced towards the man sitting on the wooden stool on her right.

Then their eyes met.

"Hello, beautiful miss." Corbero gave a small smile to her as he greet her in his thick Spanish accent. Although it was suppose to be flirty smile, Sherry could help but to feel creepy. Then his two bodyguard averted their attention back to Sherry. She suddenly felt so handicapped and surrounded but she pushed away the feelings. "Hi." She forced herself to smile back in mild interest.

Corbero's face was a little redden as he pulled a stool next to him, offering her to sit next to him, "Care to join me for a drink? My treat." The way that his eyes travelled up and down her

Now she contemplated whether to accept the offer or not. Although it would be a great chance for her to extract information but another second with this swine made her feel sick. But she's in a formal mission. A mission to stop BOW smuggling.

"No, thank you, kind sir. I just needed to get a beer then I'll be on my way." Even Sherry herself couldn't believe what she had just blurted out. What the hell was she thinking? She was speaking the exact opposite.

Corbero's green eyes darken as he tilted his head slightly. His two lackeys quickly got behind Sherry, effectively blocking her way out, "Are you saying that you are declining my offer?" His tone was low and as dark as his eyes were. Now Sherry was thinking of countless ways to get herself out of this sticky situation.

_'I'll just break the nose of his two lackeys then I'll dislocate Corbero's arms and I'll...'_

"Hey!"

The familiar voice coming from a distance suddenly brought a huge surge of relief to Sherry's vein. She felt herself utterly safe by just the sight of the man closing into them. Felt like she got involved in a bad romance movies. Brows narrowed, Jake Muller had his fist clenched as he stomped to them. His mercenary physique easily surpassing the two bodyguards as they extend an arm to cover Corbero who glared at him over his puffy eyes.

"Is there a problem, mister?" Corbero asked with a cold smile, trying to look friendly. "She's my wife." '_Jackass.'_ As much as Jake wanted to add, but he didn't.

"Your wife?"

"Yes."

Corbero gestured his finger to his two lackeys and they backed off, letting Sherry went back to Jake's side as he put and arm around her waist possesively. Then Corbero stood up from his seat, "My apologies, mister... But, are you, by any chance, be Mr. Muller?"

For a second, Jake thought that they had broken their cover but judging from the smile that Corbero was giving, he didn't seem to have a clue. So Jake nodded, hesitantly.

Corbero's smile widen as his hand was risen up Jake's waist as a form of a handshake, "I've guessed, Mr. Muller. I'm Aldiel Corbero, the CEO of the tourism business here in San Juan. I've heard from the El Convento that their best room was rented by a man with a scar on his face so I've guessed it would be you." The enthusiasm etched on his sentence almost sounded so real. Jake only glared daggers at his extended hand but made no move to respond to it.

"Oh, of course. My deepest apology for the incident happened earlier to Mrs. Muller. It was a mistake. How about an invitation for a drink to the best bar in San Juan tonight as my sign of apology? On my tabs, of course." He laughed to himself heartily as his hand returned to his hips.

It took Jake a moment as he glanced at Sherry briefly. She nodded slightly to him and Jake turned back to Cordero, "Fine."

Even the piece of card smells like lard as it was handed to Jake's hand.

He was gritting through his teeth by the time he and Sherry watched as Corbero walked away.

* * *

**El Convento  
5th July 2014, 12.00 P.M**

They were both silent throughout the whole time as they walked back to the hotel. They did hold hands and the grip of the male was a lot firmer than it had been for the past two days. Sherry dared herself to look at Jake in one occasion and she could see... was that anger she saw? Was he trying to tell her that what she did was wrong on the encounter?

Her grip to his hand was quickly loosen the moment they had reached their hotel, much to Jake's disappointment as he still had his grip on hers. He released her soon after and watched as she walked back to her room, dumping the bag and the towel to the couch nearby.

Jake followed after her and luckily, she had left the doors open to her room as he saw Sherry brushed the sand off her body before grabbing some clothing from the closet. She was obviously avoiding his gaze.

"Are you done with your childish silent treatment?" He spat out very suddenly and Sherry looked at him momentarily as she retorted angrily, "You know that I can handle myself back then. You had almost ruined the whole mission when you stepped in!"

"Well, that's not what I saw, Birkin! What I saw was he was trying to fancy you and almost got you to his bed if I hadn't stepped in!" His poor choice of words had Sherry turned from his eyes abruptly and she was stomping her way to the bathroom.

Not until Jake held her forearm, hard enough to stop her at where she was.

Sherry had expected Jake to yell at her again, but what happened next was not what she had in mind.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I've said. I-uh... Okay, maybe it's wrong for me to get on your way but, at least we've got a lead." He tried to swallow the ego in his voice. He didn't know if it worked but Sherry spun around and looked at him with shimmering eyes. A small smile was planted on her face, "It's okay, Jake."

Jake smiled back sheepishly, feeling strangely happy that he had forgiveness from this woman.

He withdrew his hand from her arm. Now he was angry at himself for leaving a red finger marking on her pale skin which quickly returned to the original colour due to her regenerative abilities. He was about to apologize again when Sherry suddenly placed a hand on his cheek.

Due to his towering height, she had to tip-toe for her lips to reach his facial scar. It happened so quickly that Jake couldn't even come to comprehend what she had done until a soft heat burned on his cheek.

"Thanks, Jake." She whispered as her eyes now darted down to the floor. "Thanks for backing me up. It was... really sweet of you to do that for me."

And she hastily disappeared into another room at the corner before he could see the crimson hue forming on her face.

The twenty-two stared at door where she disappeared into momentarily before his full lips pulled into a grin.

But he did hope that she will know that the kiss earlier today wasn't merely an act.

He wanted to. Or so he thought.

* * *

**A.N: If anyone had noticed, this is only the first part for Day Three as it was too long that I've decided to break it into two parts. The second part will be the evening for Day Three.**

**Well, I guess I got to explain myself for the lateness of my update. One word: Work. The free time just get shorter by the day (My boss was an a**). there was this day I have to work at least 18 hours straight (no break). It's hard to find the time to write, but I'll do my best to keep up.**

**Yeah, maybe I'll find someone to betaread for me. Too tired these days to proofread myself.**


	5. Day Three (Part Two): Noches De Galeria

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Three (Part Two): Noches De Galeria_

* * *

_'One that makes you a lot of money in a short time.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**El Convento  
5th July 2014, 8.00 P.M**

"We are ready to move in onto Aldiel Corbero. He had invited us to his bar called 'Noches de Galería'."

Her eyebrows were furrowed. Jake had his arms crossed as he lean back onto the wall next to her. Hunnigan was outright pleased that they were making a huge leap for the third day of the mission. She had expected for them to take at least a week before they can track Corbero down.

**"Excellent work, Agents. We'll send you the layout of the bar and we need to to get as much information as you can get for his BOW smuggling involvement. Good luck. Hunnigan out."**

Sherry pushed the lid of the laptop down as her blue orbs flickered to her partner. If hours ago they were exchanging the shy glances, Sherry's eyes were only filled with determination and confidence now. The professionalism in Hunnigan's voice had somehow filled her with the courage to complete the mission.

Sherry Birkin was on her working mode.

Jake's eyes were as hard as hers. His lips was a fine line, biting onto his lower lips slightly as he readjusted the combat knife that he had concealed underneath his dark red shirt. He had forgo the last two buttons on the top. His female partner had her blue summer dress on and a white cardigan over her torso. Although the strapped combat knife might have been very uncomfortable to her skin, at least it provided her sense of self-defense.

"We're not bringing them along?" He pointed over to his 909 and her Triple Shot at the middle of the flat table where they had their weapons ready. "No, Jake. I bet the security there would be as tight as hell. Plus, we're not suppose to kill Corbero."

Jake shifted with his hidden knifes inside his shirt, "Then how these blades will get past them?"

"We will. Just don't attract any unnecessary attention then we'll be fine. As long as Corbero didn't know our cover."

There was a smirk on his face as he pull his dress shoes on, "If you say so."

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
5th July 2014, 8.15 P.M**

Jake had rented himself a nice sport car earlier today. On the DSO tabs of course, a dark red Ford Mustang GT convertible for a ride to the bar. Sherry didn't complain, not when she knew that it was only good for the mission. the encounter earlier today had clearly showed Corbero's soft spot for wealthy people.

It was very surprising indeed when Jake buckle on the seat beat without being asked by Sherry. And he maneuvered the manually transmission car very easily too, as easy as he had his way with bikes. Wesker's gene was definitely on Jake here in this case. He sped swiftly across the streetlights and the masonry roads. The GPS was calculating the direction for him so he had no problem finding the indicated destination.

'Noches de Galería'

Jake's Ford Mustang came into a stop directly in front of the finely decorated building as a man in his red suit came up to the driver side. A valet service, brilliant. Jake and Sherry left the engine running and dismounted the vehicle, and the red head passed the car keys to the jockey there, letting him find whatever space for his vehicle. Sherry had her arms wound around Jake's when they quietly walked to the front door. Another bouncer was standing nearby. Tall, stocky, with earpieces and suit, not that it frighten the mercenary and the agent a bit.

"Do you have invitation, sir and madam...?" His arm touched the door, blocking their way inside the building. Obviously the scar on Jake's face had made the bouncer being suspicious.

"Muller." Jake replied, pulling out the piece of card Corbero offered at the beach, "Mr. Aldiel Corbero invited us."

The large man in suit examined the card handed by Jake, inspecting every single words written on it making sure that it was genuine. Well, it was given by the hands of Corbero himself, it couldn't been more genuine. Satisfied, he pushed the door open for them as he bowed his head slightly, the music inside was blaring the moment the door opened, "Welcome, mister and misses Muller. Mr. Corbero was waiting for you at the VIP section. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Noches de Galería truly lived up to its name of being the best bar/nightclub in San Juan. It totally withhold its reputation, everywhere was richly decorated.

Downstairs, it's more like a dance club than a bar. Although they were some casually dressed people sulking with the bartender with a few shots on their table. Sherry's slender fingers tighten their grip onto Jake's arm, he looked at as he whispered on her ears, "It will be fine."

"I know." She muttered as a reply, although she wasn't sure if Jake could hear her through the deafening electrodance music going all over the place.

As they made their way past the crowd to reach the stairs, there was another large man came up to them. But this time, Jake and Sherry recognized him as they have met earlier at the beach. One of Corbero's lackey who was supposed to be his bodyguard. Behind him were several other underlings who were making space for the couple to cross. The DSO agents could finally see the stairs behind the people.

"Welcome to the Galeria, Mr and Mrs. Muller." He wasn't smiling. Not the least, but there was a slight curve at the corner of his lips, "My boss is waiting for you."

* * *

They were lead onto the second floor where it was a lot quieter than downstairs. The music wasn't blaring as loudly on the stereo and they could see the activities at the dance floor through the soundproof glass. There was another bar at the corner where the bartender was wearing a tuxedo of the couch where Corbero had been.

The Puerto Rican's tourism CEO was having another shot glass of whatever amber liquid in it by the time Jake and Sherry reached the sofa opposite to himself. "I knew you would come, Mullers! Is there any drink I can get you from the bartender?" He was already tipsy, but his self-conscious was still intact. His eyes ogled down to Sherry despite Jake was just sitting next to her, "Maybe a nice champagne for our lady?"

How Jake had wanted to plunge the combat knife underneath him on Corbero's throat. He wound an arm around Sherry's shoulders purposely, "We'll just have anything."

"Wonderful! Bring me two more glasses!"

"Honey, you know I don't drink. I'm a lightweight." Her eyes were blinking at Jake's meaningfully. She was being completely serious on the lightweight excuse.

"I'm sure that you can have a little."

Corbero's brows raised disapprovingly but he still got one of his men to get them the drinks. He poured the same liquor from the bottle he was having before them.

It was a strong one. Poitín with at least 60% alcohol content. _This stuff are hard to come by,_ Jake thought. While Jake had no problem handling the highly concentrated alcohol, Sherry's glass was barely even touched.

She never like the terrible taste of alcohol, the bitterness and it tasted like burning rubber going down the throat. Her experience with beer was bad enough. And she certainly didn't want to get drunk on this occasion.

"So, I've heard from the hotel that Mr. Muller paid the hotel by a black card... I assume you're not a very simple person, aren't you?" There was a smirk on his face that Jake didn't like. Great. A Q&A session. DSO had never briefed about what they were supposed to answer for their background. "...You see, I'm working on a business."

"Business?"

"One that makes you a lot of money in a short time." Very legit.

Corbero stared at the greyish-blue eyes for a moment, Jake was smirking back at him too. Corbero knew what he meant, Jake was saying black market, but he didn't mention what he was dealing with, "I guess that explains the scar on your face, Mr. Muller?" He laughed and Jake's smirk grew wider, "...Maybe."

Then he switched his attention to the silent woman beside Jake, "What about you, Mrs. Muller?"

She stuttered, unsure of what she was supposed to say, "I was a... I was a model before I met my husband. But I resigned ever since I got engaged to him." A model? Well, that sounded as legit as Jake's answer. Jake couldn't hide the amused smirk on his face.

"Mr. Muller is a fine pick, wasn't he?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Noches De Galeria  
5th July 2014, 8.45 P.M**

The next minutes bored the Muller couple to the depths of hell. They spent talking about Corbero's tourism business, how he expand his empire from a lowly peon then to the next and the next, about the weather (much to Jake's amusement). Although they know start calling each other by their first names.

"My life was tough as shit at first... I've got debts all over my shoulder... If they hadn't provide me the job at the La Union..."

"They?"

Corbero suddenly realized that he had nearly slipped, "Just one of my investor." He quickly backed up. His eyes were now more cautious as he knew that the alcohol was taking a toll on his self-conscious.

The multiple shots of Poitin had didn't even had Jake fazed. The mercenary blood in him had truly helped him in this case. He was gulping down his sixth shot by the time that Corbero was as drunk as hell. And Sherry was still stuck at her first. She barely even tasted her drink, only dipping her lips to it.

This target was easier than they thought.

Although they still hadn't extract any vital information out of him, at least they had confirmed that this man truly had some dirty little secrets behind him from the way he speaks. Corbero's face was now completely redden, the back of his head was resting on the couch and his words were slurred, "To you, Jake and Sherry, for your honeymoon here in Puerto Rico!" His glass was raised against the stuffy air as he gulp down his shot.

Jake raised his glass in a similar manner before chugging down the liquid in one shot. On the other hand, Sherry was still hesitant - drinking was never her profession. "I don't drink." She admitted earnestly, her smile to Corbero was weak. "Right, Aldiel, she can't drink." Jake believed her, although part of him wondered if Sherry didn't want to get even a tiny bit drunk for the sake of the mission.

"It's for you and you man, dear. Drink up! It ain't that bad!" Corbero cheered, he was on the verge of passing out. Even his breath was reek with alcohol.

Both Jake and Sherry knew that she had to do it or they will be in trouble. Hunnigan had made it clear that she will not risk anything for this mission.

So she just held her breath and empty the whole glass down.

* * *

For the first few seconds after she had stomach the alcohol down, she can't breath; she didn't dared to. The burning sensation on her throat was quite pleasant, but the overwhelming scent of Poitin at the back of her throat was making her feeling nauseous. The bitterness was turning her stomach upside down. Luckily she resisted the urge to cover her hand and to throw up in front of Corbero.

Sherry thought that it was already fine for her after the initial moment had passed since she began hearing Corbero's laughter again.

But it wasn't, because her vision turned blurred and whenever her eyes flickered, it seemed that the whole place was spinning like a torpedo around her.

Then it gradually turned darker.

* * *

"Sherry!"

Jake was holding the unconscious Sherry Birkin who had passed out on his shoulders. Her face was as red as Corbero and her eyes were closed. He tried to shake her awake but to no avail. It was clear that her tolerance to alcohol was a far cry from Jake's.

She had passed out on her first shot. Whereas Jake was still a hundred percent sober.

Corbero peered at the commotion through his blurred vision, "Oh my. What have I done to her?" He chuckled as he fell back to the couch. Shit, Jake thought. And they were so close to get Corbero spill the beans out. "Should I get her a room?" Corbero offered sluggishly and Jake resisted glaring a hole on his head. As tempting as it sound to get Sherry out of the way so that he can question him more, Jake declined the offer.

"No, thanks. I'll get her back to our hotel. You don't mind if I leave my car here? I don't wanna get arrested for drink and drive." He couldn't leave her alone, not in this state.

"Of course, Mr. Muller. I'll call a cab for you." Corbero said in disappointment, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Muller, when you are getting you car back."

"That'll be great."

The Puerto Rican then motioned his finger to his underlings standing by at the corner. Two of them went outside to hail a cab for Muller and one of them came up to Jake, pulling out a card from his jacket, "This is Mr. Corbero's private number, Mr. Muller." He slipped it into Jake's pocket since both of his arms were now occupied by Sherry, "It is a great pleasure for you to join us this evening."

Excellent.

Aldiel Corbero's private number.

* * *

**El Convento  
5th July 2014, 9.30 P.M**

Fortunately, most of the attendants in the hotel had knew both Jake and Sherry to be newly weds so that the sight of Jake carrying the drunken Sherry didn't look as weird as it should be. Jake had successfully declined the offer by a few attendant to help him bring Sherry up to their hotel room. No way they are touching her, that's for sure.

"Are you sure you don't need the help, sir?" The attendant at the elevator asked Jake one last time before Jake stepped out to their hotel room. "Nope, I'll take it from here." Jake reassured him, he waited until the elevator closed behind him before carried the petite woman to the bedroom. Surprisingly, she was still completely knocked out. As he lowered her to the mattress, he finally realized that she was snoring softly, indicating that she was fast asleep. Figures, considering the beach incident today and the alcohol had her worn out. The red blush on her face had faded a lot too.

He carefully peeled her cardigan off her, trying not to wake her up as best as possible. She didn't to his relief. Then he pulled the blanket over her shoulder, snapping off the table lamp beside her.

Now, he'll need to report their progress to the DSO, which Jake was not very glad to do so. He turned on the laptop silently, trying to not to create as many unwanted noises as possible.

**"Jake? Did you guys got-"**

Leon was on the shift at that moment, luckily they had just gotten past of Hunnigan's shift. Or else there will be hell to explain. Leon muted himself when he saw the index finger placed on Jake's lips, silencing him.

"Sherry was asleep," He whispered, "She passed out at the bar."

**"What? What happened?!" **The exasperated tone was hushed.

"You should have warned me about Sherry being a complete light weight. She was shot down on her first glass."

Leon scoffed, but he sigh when he knew that his foster daughter was not in a very deep trouble, **"Right. Sorry bout' that, Muller. So, did you guys got anything out of Corbero?"**

Jake pulled put the piece of whatever it is from the pocket of his pants. It was a neatly folded piece of paper with a number to it, "He gave this to me, telling me to call him." He showed the paper to the webcam, "I lied to the guy that I did dirty business too. And he seemed to fell for it. This guy was definitely up for a dirty little secret."

**"Nice work, we'll trace the number. We'll try to detect who he will be calling from now on."**

"Right. Do that."

* * *

**El Convento  
5th July 2014, 11.00 P.M**

Jake Muller went outside to the balcony overlooking the beach he had previously visited to get some fresh air for himself. He'll let the alcohol inside his system to run clear first so that he won't be suffering a massive hangover the next day. The cold wind that was breezing down his bare chest helped a lot too.

As breathtaking as the night view was, there were a lot of thoughts that ran through Jake's mind that he didn't enjoy the view as much as he thought he would. The December two years ago, Sherry Birkin was just another Uncle Sam's agent who just wanted to use his blood for the sake of the world that he didn't give a shit about. Then approximately 6 months later, they were escaping the C-Virus affected China together, hell, they'd brought down a big and ugly monstrous BOW on the way. If people asked him who she was to him a year ago, Sherry Birkin was only his ticket to the life of 50 million dollars.

Then, he found himself refusing the money. If people were to ask him a year ago, he would have kicked himself in the gut for being an idiot. But then he found himself smiling as he walked out of the office with nothing more than 50 dollars on his pocket as if he had accomplished the biggest thing in his life.

He had tried to convince himself that he did that because he had no need for the money anymore, but a part of him debated the other way.

He did that for Sherry Birkin.

Just why did he did that?

Now, here he stood. Puerto Rico. With Sherry Birkin again. He still couldn't figure out the answer. Not even these few days he had spent with her.

But what was this tingly sensation that was warming his heart whenever he saw he smiling at him?

When she was holding his hand?

When he kissed her this morning?

When she stole a kiss on his cheek?

Jake grinned at the thoughts. But then he frowned all over again when another realization hit him.

What if Sherry felt otherwise?

...

What if he was only a friend?

"GAAAHHHH!"

Jake's eyes snapped open in bewilderment. That screamed belonged to Sherry, he was very sure of it. His feet picked him up faster than he could say, "Shit!" And he easily hopped over the coffee table, then ran across the narrow hallway in one swift motion.

His arm had already extended to the doorknob before he had reached the double door. It was unlocked, with a twist of his hand, Jake rammed the door open with a combined effort of a shoulder tackle.

The mercenary's right fist had already clenched into a tight fist, ready to smack whatever assailant that was in there.

Except that there was no one.

Jake's eyes darted to the bed instantly, Sherry was still on the bed, underneath the bedding. But her features was twisted as if she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Brows narrowed and cold sweat dripping down from her forehead, her eyes were still shut - Sherry was still asleep.

"What the hell...?" He muttered softly to himself. In the next second, he was by her side - his other hand reached up to snap the lamp on. And the other hand was on hers curiously. Her mouth was murmuring something that Jake could barely even come to comprehend. Whoever she was talking to in her dreams. Or nightmare. "...Get away from me..."

Hopefully she was not addressing him. Jake shook her a little more harder, willing her to wake up.

And she did. Her eyes shot open faster than he could say, "Wow."

Sherry's breathing was labored, long and deep. The blue orbs of hers started to search for the surrounding and she was grateful that she was not wherever she was in her dreams. Then she met Jake's own azure eyes, piercing hers. She sat up.

"You okay?" His voice was soft, as if Sherry was still asleep.

Without a warning, her arms were wrapped around his shoulder as she buried her face to his neck. "Oh my god, Jake..." She murmured to the man. The latter's mouth was agape, he still couldn't get past the initial shock.

"Umm..." He tried his best not to squeak, "Are you okay?"

She pulled away wildly, as if she had done a very stupid thing in front of Jake, "I... uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, don't worry bout' that." Jake sat on the bed, "But tell me, what the hell?"

She hesitated, but her reply came shortly, "Just a bad dream."

"Right. So bad, that you screamed." His sarcastic reply didn't lighten the mood. Sherry was still feeling shaky, her teeth was almost chattering. "Okay, if you don't feel like talking about it I won't-"

"It's Raccoon City. It came back every time I slept." She interrupted, "I had to avoid sleeping for two days so that I don't get nightmares." Her whispers were as shaky as his body were. "Jake..." His eyes flickered to hers. It was brimming with hope and something that Jake didn't know what was that.

She was almost pleading, "Will you stay?" Sherry patted her hand to the empty spot beside her. The king-sized bed did looked terribly empty with her alone.

When she didn't seem to mind the fact that Jake was naked up top, the red head smirked as he turned the lamp off in one motion and he climbed in next to her without getting a shirt from the closet. He could tell that she was thankful that he didn't, it was a hassle anyway to search through the tonnes of threads.

Jake settled himself under the covers. The bed felt hundred times better than his couch outside. He was thinking about keeping a safe distance from her so that she would feel comfortable, but his mind changed when it was Sherry who snuggled up against him voluntarily. So much trust that she had put in him; they had barely be in each other's company for their lifetime accumulated. Jake turned to his side to wrap another arm around her, letting her head rest on the crook of his neck.

"Sweet dreams, okay?" He was sincerely hoping her that she would.

"Thanks, Jake." Came her short reply. She was so worn out, so Jake pulled the blanket over them.

Holding someone to sleep wasn't something that he had grew accustomed to, but he was fairly sure that he will get used to it soon.

Well, only to Sherry anyway.

...

What's with this sudden urge to protect her?

* * *

**A.N: I bet ANYONE can answer the last question for Jake? Pretty obvious, isn't it? But yeah.**

**My eyes was so blurry whenever I update this chapter. Trust me, I updated every midnight - I spent an hour or so on the laptop after the lights out. I don't want this chapter to be hanging for too long before an update. Certainly didn't want you guys to wait. :)**

**Stay tuned and tell me what you think of this chapter! ;)**

_**And Poitin, (for anyone that was interested to know more about it), it's actually an Irish moonshine. The alcohol volume was so high that it ranges between 60% to 90%, so most people don't drink them neat - but by simply adding water had already giving it a good taste. There's only two licensed distilleries for this beverage now, so you could say that it's pretty rare. A poorly produced Poitin can kill or blind due to the high volume of methanol in it.**_


	6. Day Four (Part One): Corbero's Yacht

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Four (Part One): Corbero's Yacht_

* * *

_'See? Jake? You gotta keep your heads together at times like these.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**El Convento  
6th July 2014, 6.00 A.M**

Being a veteran mercenary as he was, Jake Muller had been awake since an hour ago. It was a practice for him not to oversleep in any occasion. If he said that he will wake up in five, then five it will be. Even a second off guard will have him killed, as his mercenary instinct had always told him.

Sleeping soundly on his arms was Sherry Birkin. She was still in her deep slumber her breaths were even and her face was serene, indicating that she was not having any bad dreams like her last night that she screamed in terror. An hour ago, Jake was contemplating whether to wake her or not and decided to choose the latter. As much as he wanted to put the mission in top priority, Jake reconsidered himself because Sherry Birkin had forgo sleep for at least two days.

Her limbs were locked securely on his waist, preventing him from escaping the steel tight grip of hers. The mercenary knew that he can release himself if he made a little effort, but he won't gamble it to wake her up. No. So, he'll just watch her. One of his elbow had propped up and Jake counted her breaths - waiting for the time until she would be awake.

An hour. He stroked her hair.

An hour and a half. He resumed watching the way she breathes.

Two. His elbow went sore so he fell back to the bed.

Two and a half...

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy, it was something foreign to her. Sherry never had trouble to be awake in almost a decade and a half. But this time, she felt very well rested as if she had slept enough to compensate her lost decades. In fact, she felt so well-rested that she was reluctant to be awake.

Maybe because it was the fact that the nightmares were different... Wait. Those wasn't nightmares, those were good dreams. She did saw the zombies and Raccoon City and the fire and the blood like her past years. But it was different this time. Because she felt safe and warm all the time, not by the fire of her dreams but by something else. And there was this someone protecting her from the flesh-eating walking corpses with only bare-fists.

She thought that it must be Leon or Claire.

But it wasn't.

Sherry tried to stir, but found herself unable to do so. Something had trapped her right arm underneath it, and her left arm was holding on something... hard and sturdy; and warm. Definitely not a pillow. And there was something holding her by her waist. _'What...?'_ She became alerted and her eyes shot open.

Jake Muller. Holding her in his sleep.

Wearing only his pants.

At first, she had the urge to catapult him right off the bed but it quickly dissipated when the memories of the previous night slowly resurfaced. She passed out at the bar, then she woke up with all the nightmares, and it was she who opted him to stay with her. Sherry was glad that she did so.

Jake was the one who had banished her nightmares.

One of her hand reached up to touch his cheek as softly as possible, trying not to awake the sleeping man. His face was unusually relaxed, the default (or Sherry had thought) frown on his face disappeared.

Wrong move.

Jake groaned at the slight contact of her skin and his hand grabbed hers roughly. His brows furrowed the way when he was expecting danger to come. With his eyes still closed, Jake rose from the bed and pinned her hand to the soft mattress as his body went above hers.

Sherry knew what was about to come if she didn't react, Jake was thinking her as some of his attackers. "J-Jake!" She stuttered. Luckily, it worked when Jake's eyes opened to see that it was her.

He stiffened upon finding himself trapped in this awkward situation. For the first time in his entire life, Jake cursed his mercenary instinct. What the hell was he thinking that Sherry was a hostile? "Shit." He muttered as he hastily removed himself from the bed, coming to his feet, "I... I'm sorry." _'That's for falling back asleep, you dumb Muller!'_

The blonde pulled herself out of the bed and now she realized that she was still in her blue dress, her white cardigan was hanged clumsily at one of the chairs. "I'm fine, Jake." She started, "I should be the one apologizing."

"For what?" He got over the initial shock and looked back at her.

"For last night. I passed out, didn't I? And I- Oh, no!" She looked at the laptop nervously when she remembered that she had to report in to her superiors. Jake smirked with a strange pride, "Don't worry bout it, Supergirl. I've done the talking to Pretty Boy last night. He said that we're good."

She glanced to Jake incredulously, "Leon did?"

"Uh-huh." Jake nodded as he walked over to the drawer, grabbing a new towel and another pair of sweatpants. Throwing one last look to his partner, he smirked the second time, "You don't mind if I hit the shower first?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." She nodded back to him; she stood from the bed, "And Jake?"

His hand was on the door of the bathroom when he paused. He tilted his head to the side to look at her through his peripheral vision.

"Thanks. For staying with me last night."

And Jake's smirk stretched into a wide smile as he looked forward back into the bathroom, "Anytime, Supergirl."

Right, anytime. Anytime he could stay in her bed with her.

_'Time to hit the cold shower today.'_

* * *

**El Convento  
6th July 2014, 9.30 A.M**

The day was already high by the time they had finished fixing up.

Their mission last night didn't end without a lead as Jake managed to secure Corbero's private number beforehand and they agreed that they will start their day from there. As Jake had left his Ford Mustang at the Galeria, retrieving the vehicle would be a perfect excuse for them to meet Corbero again.

Jake sipped his cup of coffee, enjoying the buzz of the caffeine as the warm liquid went down his throat. Then he'll take a bite out of his apple and that was breakfast. Not the most healthy diet of all but it should suffice, considering that Jake wasn't really a giant binger.

"Hey, Jake..." She was taking another bite out of her fruit when Jake turned his gaze to her, "I'm starting to think that this mission will be coming to an end soon."

Jake chewing paused and he swallowed quickly to reply, "Yup, I was thinking the same thing. After all, we've gotten really close in onto fatso."

"So, what are you going to do after this is all over?"

And he stopped completely, his apple wasn't even half finish but he had settled it down to his lap as he sighed. Truth be told, he didn't know the answer. These few day that he had spent for this oddest mission he ever had, it made Jake realized that he wasn't so eager to become a mercenary after all. Being a mercenary was something he _could_ do, but not something he _wanted_ to do.

All the blind fighting without an exact allegiance, it's dull and boring. And meaningless - being a murderous nomad moving from one place then to another to look for his next juicy paycheck.

His eyes averted away from hers as he couldn't find an immediate answer, "...I dunno." He finished lamely.

"Do you ever think about joining... us?" The DSO, the BSAA, the FOS, the UN. Whatever. Her eyes were shining, filled with the least hope that he would consider about it. And he actually did, because he didn't straight out brushed her off like he thought he would.

Perhaps becoming one of them jarheads ain't that bad, he thought. He had became a nameless, homeless mercenary for long enough, joining them would probably help him to find his own identity. And he didn't exactly needed to join a bunch of jarheads into the battlefield together, he could apply as a lone wolf unit.

And probably he could prove himself to Albert Wesker that he wasn't the same asshole that he was.

He was working for the DSO now after all, wasn't he?

And it wasn't so bad. Just like how Kennedy had said.

Without showing her the forming ghost smile on his lips, he muttered under his breath as he sunk his teeth again to his apple, "Maybe."

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
6th July 2014, 11.00 A.M**

They arrived at the bar a little later. And they just took a cab so they didn't need to go through the trouble of renting a limo. The bar was quiet at broad daylight and there were more people walking by the bar, but there was still a bouncer standing there right at the front door. It was the same one they had met last night, made things a lot easier as Jake had quoted.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Muller. Welcome back to the Galeria. Unfortunately, Mr. Corbero had stepped out for the moment." The formalities didn't ease their nerve one bit, but Jake nearly grunted in annoyance but he heard that their target had left, "You know where he went?"

"No, sir. But he had left your car keys with me," The bouncer searched through his pocket and finally found the twinkling keys, which he threw to Jake who caught it effortlessly.

As they walked themselves to the car park, Jake was making faces and grumbling throughout the whole time; kicking the stone so that it landed a far distance away. They were too late, now they had to relocate their target again. "Ah, great. Now how the fuck are we supposed to report to lady boss? She's gonna kill us for this!" He rubbed his neck as he started the engine of his car. Sherry shook her her in mild disgust, Jake was still a pessimist - always think on the darker side of the situation just like how dark his jokes were. "Calm down, ass. Let's try and think of something."

"Like what?" He watched as she turned the air conditioner on, letting the breeze wafted her feathery hair. Unlike him who was fidgeting nervously, Sherry was pretty calm and collected. She threw her back to the cushion when her head slowly turned to him, "Do you happen to get anything out of him before you left last night? Like his name card? Or his number? Or anything at all?"

Jake stared at her with slightly brighten eyes for a second, then to his pants. He lifted himself from the seat a bit so that he could reach his back pocket. After a short rummage, he finally got what he wanted, "Nice, Sherry. His private number."

Sherry cocked her head to the side in amusement, "See? Jake? You gotta keep your heads together at times like these."

And Jake actually blushed, moments ago, he was acting like a frivolous child. Why did Sherry just had to remind him of that? One of his palm quickly reached for his face as he scrubbed it; hoping that it would wipe away the reddish hue of his face so that she wouldn't see it. He didn't know if she did but his hand was already reaching for his cellphone that DSO provided as he punched in the numbers.

Jake glanced to Sherry briefly and she literally held her breath, trying to eliminate any sound as much as possible. Jake press the 'Call' button then stuck it to his ears. The beeping sound of connecting him to Corbero had never sounded so nerve-wracking.

**"Hello?"** Came the low growl at the other side of the phone. Jake resisted gulping as he replied, "This is Muller, Aldiel." He needed to make sure that the receiver was Corbero himself.

**"Oh, Jake! Nice timing of you to call, my friend! How's Sherry doing? Is she okay from what happened last night?"** It almost sounded like he was drooling when he mentioned Sherry's name. _'Fucking pig.' _Jake begrudgingly hit the loud speaker button so that Sherry could hear the conversation too.

"She's fine. We're going for another outing today and... we're just calling by to ask you if there's place that'll be great to visit. Since you're the big man of this kind of things..." He purposely trailed off so that Corbero would answer back.

There was a sharp silence for a while, then they could hear shuffling of footsteps at the other line. Jake and Sherry waited nervously until the phone sounded again, **"Where are you guys now?"**

The darken eyes of Jake's looked at Sherry's briefly and he nodded, "At the Galeria. Just picked up my car."

Then there was a low chuckle from Corbero, **"Excellent then! You see, I've purchased myself a pretty yacht and I was about to sail. But I'm a very busy man, you see... I've got an event planned for this evening and I need to get it sorted out. So, how about you take my place for a nice sailing at my yacht?"**

"Well, that would be too kind of you, isn't it?" There was a smirk on Jake's face.

**"We're friends, aren't we? And I'm sure that we will be partners very soon, Mr. Muller."**

Friends? Partner? Jake smirk grew wider when a thought ran across his mind.

_We're too far from that, Corbero. I don't do friends or partner with people that easily. Consider me your lucky day._

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
6th July 2014, 11.30 A.M**

The mission was almost too easy. The degree of difficult was almost close to zero if it wasn't because they needed to locate Aldiel Corbero every time.

Jake pulled his vehicle into a stop on the marina dictated by Corbero. There were several other ships and boat around but, obviously Corbero's yacht stood out the most. It was almost too colourful with a giant letters of 'CORBERO' adorned to the side of the ship. It felt like an embarrassment to be standing next to the yacht. Sherry even wondered if the one designed could think like a normal person did.

The burly man was only dressed in a tropical T-shirt and some floral shorts. He was talking to his underlings when he noticed the presence of the Mullers.

"Hey! Look who's here to see my new collection!" Corbero arms were extended, expecting a hug from Jake or Sherry, but neither responded to him.

Jake tried to hide the disinterest in his voice, "Nice ride." It was a lie, sadly. And they were about to be the temporary owner of this stupid ship. Purchased with dirty laundered money by selling BOWs, most probably.

Corbero seemed to be completely oblivious to it though. He looked back to his ship as he laughed, "Just got this piece of ass recently. Was about to give it a try myself but... duty calls. I'm going to host this ball for the Puerto Rican icons this evening. And since my employees were mostly pendejos, I gotta handle it myself!" He wailed, trying to sound miserable.

"Uh-huh."

One of his men came up to Corbero and whispered something to his ears. For a second, Corbero's face turned into a frown as he spoke back in Spanish to his underling. Jake paid attention but he pretend as if he didn't understand a single word.

Then he turned his attention back to the Mullers.

"You two go out there and have fun! Just return my yacht here once you're done, my men will handle it for you."

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
6th July 2014, 12.00 P.M**

They felt like they had gotten off track from the mission.

All they had wanted was to secure evidence about a BOW smuggling. And now they were stuck with this funny looking yacht and Corbero wasn't even with them. Jake was cursing Corbero silently; at least paint the whole thing white, why did Corbero had to choose such distasteful color for his ship?

Fortunately, the inner decks were decorated distinctively than the outer appearance. It was well-equipped with a mini bar and a pool table. Then there was a recreation space with a flat screen television. Nice enough.

They didn't get to the upper deck but they will soon.

Sherry let Jake commandeer the vehicle as he claimed that he had first-hand experience controlling a boat. Which was proven true because Jake got the hang of the ship the moment he got to the control room. He said that the whole system was very similar to a military issued boat he used to sail with, and commercial yacht like these were usually more user-friendly.

Letting the yacht stop not far from the mainland, Jake anchored the boat when him and Sherry made eye contacts, each agreed that they will spend a few hours in this ship so that they won't rouse Corbero's suspicion.

"Do you think we can get anything out of this ship?" She asked once tentatively, but the twenty-two shrugged, "Heh, didn't you hear that he had only gotten this rainbow unicorn recently? I doubt it."

Sherry scoffed, "Nice work, Jake. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm up for some shark hunting." He jokingly stated, complementing with a small laugh. Although it didn't sounded like a bad idea. The DSO agent rolled her eyes as she followed Jake out of the Captain Room to the cabin. The TV might have been a bad choice considering that both weren't big fans of movies so they went past it. The pool table? Neither Jake nor Sherry had the slightest clue on how to play them, all Sherry knew was hitting the balls into the hole and that's it. Skip.

Seeing that they weren't used to the life of the riches, they went down a level down the cabin. It led them straight to a single well furnished room. Dim lighting, the single room was equipped with a queen sized bed. It reminded him of their room at El Convento, just smaller.

Sherry was inspecting the bed when Jake was messing around with the counter at the corner stuffed with vases and some pictures with old wooden frames. Nothing of interest.

"Got anything going-_ Jake-_!"

Out of nowhere, Jake Muller suddenly pushed her down the bed, holding her by her arms so that she stayed flat on the mattress. Sherry was too shocked to react, just like the time when they were in Edonia when Jake had suddenly pinned her down like this.

But there were J'avos at that time shooting a barrage at them.

He stared at her confused eyes before muttering, "Ah, shit." Then he bend down so that his lips made contacts with hers.

His eyes were closed, she could see that he was enjoying the kiss, probing her lips with his tongue. And strangely enough, Sherry sub-consciously told herself to respond to the kiss; instead of kicking him in the face. When Sherry seemed to show no resistance, Jake removed his arms from hers as he planted them to the mattress, and she brought her hands behind his neck as she held him close, to his surprise.

What's with him kissing her so suddenly every time?

When they finally pulled away for what seemed like hours, she saw him smiling down on her as he licked his lips. Whereas she was drowsy as hell.

"Sherry..." He whispered, "I want to take this... somewhere else." '_Damn it, Jake, why did you just have be that sexy?'_ She thought hazily as he pulled her up.

"O...kay?" As if he had just intoxicated her with whatever stuff back at the bar, Sherry obeyed silently. They walked out of the room with their hands held each other closely until they had reached the upper deck.

The sun was shining ruthlessly and they were miles away from the main land. Sherry wasn't thinking of anything until Jake broke the silence, "That was close."

Wait, what?

"W-What?" She was dumbfounded. Jake peered around where they were anxiously before turning back to her with a sigh, "There's a hidden camera planted at the room. You didn't know it?" He tried to sound surprised.

"A hidden camera? Oh, yeah... I saw it." Sherry deliberately lied that she did noticed it so that she could cover the fact that she actually enjoyed what had enfolded previously. '_So that kiss was just an act...'_

Jake's lips was tugged into sly smirk, "I'll say, you did a hell of a great job back then. Hopefully Corbero was as dumb as his sense of coloring."

Then, she nodded weakly. Even the smile she threw at him was equally as weak.

"Yeah... Right."

_'Why am I feeling disappointed that it was all an act?'_

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
6th July 2014, 2.00 P.M**

They spend the rest of the time hanging around the bar. It's surprising that Jake's tolerance could actually be in par of the term 'drink like a fish'. He had cleared the whole Daniel's and still, he wasn't even one bit drunk. Of course, Sherry helped herself with the sodas hidden inside the small fridge.

"So, what happened to the boy you saved at the village?" She sipped from her glass when she watched as Jake emptied his in one gulp. They were catching up to what they had been doing the past year. As much as they had discussed the topic back when they were flying here to Puerto Rico, they didn't even want to miss out the detailed parts.

Jake shrugged, "Dunno. I've sent him to the town after I cleared up. Hope the government there was kind enough to-"

**Beep!**

The red head sighed in frustration at whoever that had just interrupted him. "Fuck." He pulled out the vibrating phone of his fluidly. His posture straighten up when he saw the caller appeared on the screen.

Aldiel Corbero.

Giving Shery a short signal, Jake finally answered the phone with a quick press of the loudspeaker.

**"Hey, Jakey! How's the trip on my yacht? Fine piece of ass, wasn't she?"**

Jakey. Heh, okay. "Not bad. We had a great time. Where are you now?"

**"Nah, still on the hall sorting the mierda out. But, listen, if you've got time for this evening, I want you to come to this ball I've hosted. I've got some important figures that I would like to introduce you to. Qué dices?"**

They were looking at each other with brimming eyes. "Sure. We weren't doing anything."

**"Excellent! I'll sent someone to pass the invitation to my man at the marina. See you- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?"**

Then the line was dead abruptly.

The grip to his phone was still tight when he flipped it down.

Time to return to the hotel for reporting.

But Sherry still hadn't gotten over what had happened earlier.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for my lateness. Been trying my best to keep up.**

**So, how goes this chapter? It's a little tough to describe the developing chemistry between them. But I know some of you are shouting, "GODDAMN, JUST DO IT ALREADY!". No promises, but next chapter should be... interesting to work with.*wink***

**And thank you, guys for the reviews. Keep em' coming! :)**


	7. Day Four (Part Two): The Dance

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Four (Part Two): The Dance_

* * *

_'Why don't we go for a dance?' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**El Convento  
6th July 2014, 7.00 P.M**

Jake Muller was partially impressed on how well thought out his partner were. Apparently, this dancing ball they were invited to was a formal occasion, in other words, he need to dress himself in suit and tie. He was silently thankful that Sherry decided to make one for him during their visit to the mall days ago, because Leon somehow had forgotten to provide him a formal attire in the suitcase.

"Now, how do I get this fucking thing on?"

He got his black slack pants zipped up, the complementing white shirt all buttoned up, the dark single breasted jacket on unbuttoned, the white socks warming his feet. But there's still one more thing left...

The silk tie, the long red striped piece of thread.

Not that Jake had never seen them on a human being, he had seen countless rich politician dressed in suit to hire him to do their dirty work. But he had never wore one himself ever. And Jake himself had never expected that he would ever wear one.

Twisting and twirling it around his neck, Jake grunted in frustration after long minutes to figure it out, but never ended in the right knot. Eventually, he gave up trying; he didn't want the tie to end up wrinkled and crumpled. '_Wait a minute, Sherry worked at the DSO office. She might know how to get this shit on.'_

It's been at least twenty minutes since they went separate ways to get changed. Jake took the parlor as he usually did and Sherry of course took the bedroom since it was her space - the vanity table was there. He waited impatiently outside the door to the bedroom. If he forgo the tie, he would have done at least five minutes ago.

Straining his ears, Jake detected no sound inside the bedroom. Woman. Just what did they do inside to take it so long? "Uh... Sherry? You okay in there?" Two soft knocks landed on the wooden door and he finally heard her reply.

"You're already done, Jake? Come on in."

So Jake obeyed as he pushed the door open. As expected, she was fixing herself up at the vanity table in front of the antique mirror. He froze there, stunned.

She had her hair brushed and she was just done putting on all the makeups. After putting on the light pink lipstick on her already shiny lips, she finally stood up as she smoothed her dress - Jake now believed that blue was definitely her color; that baby blue glittering dress that ended on the middle of her thighs, revealing a nice portion of her legs. And the gap on her cleavage, thank god it was not revealing as much as Jake would have approved of.

Thank you, Claire for picking that perfect dress for her.

She was picking up her high heels that she had left next to the table when she turned her attention to the man who was standing there like a statue, both was equally impressed on how each other look on their formal attire. But it was Jake who spoke first, "Wow...you look..." He paused, there's almost a million words running through his mind to describe how she looked like, "...Stunning." That was not a metaphor - he was stunned the moment he entered the room.

She giggled on his comment. Sherry thought that it was quite funny for a man as hard as he was to actually complimenting someone, he was complimenting her on top of that! "Why, thank you, Jake." She coughed as she took her handbag with her and walked past him to the exit, which he followed closely behind. He was eyeing to the handbag just as curiously when she scoffed, "Don't worry. There's only women stuff in it."

He nodded with an amused expression on his face as they walked down the hall. Jake's right hand was still holding onto the tie when Sherry was sitting down to the sofa, putting on her high heels. "I need help in this." He finally admitted to her when she was done fiddling with her lower garment. Sherry looked up and saw his puppy eyes pleading for help, "You didn't know how to tie a tie?" She asked incredulously and Jake was slightly offended with her surprise, "No." He breathed through his teeth.

Suppressing another giggle, Sherry went over and picked up the red silk tie from his hand and he was almost glad to be rid of it. She smoothed the crumples that Jake made and wound it over his collar. Although she meant to keep a comfortable distance between them, the fact that Jake towering height made her stepped in closer as she worked on the appropriate knots.

And then the tension dissipated as another kind of tension sets in between them. Their closeness to the point that Jake could smell her perfume and she could smell his cologne had made her work somewhat distracted that her fingers nearly stopped working. She slowed down when her eyes accidentally caught his and Jake was staring down at her intently, not tearing his gaze for even a second. His usually dark cold eyes was now a little warmer but still so piercing that Sherry fidgeted.

It took her some time despite that Sherry knew that she could work faster than that but she still got the four-in-hand knot done as she pulled it upwards. "You're all done." She quietly informed.

"Thanks." It was barely a whisper.

There was a slight tremble on his lips as he was nearly dying to kiss her again. With her standing so close to him now, he knew that this would be the perfect opportunity. Thus he leaned in.

But it landed on her cheek instead.

It was a quick peck, but it was enough to send electricity to her cheek as she felt numb on the spot where he had kissed her. Jake was relieved that she didn't show the reaction that he didn't wanted to see - wide eyes and open mouthed. Instead, she brought her hand up to his collar as she readjusted the hard collar and buttoned the last button on top of his dress shirt.

Sherry was biting her own lower lips when a phantom smile curved, "You look great."

He was smiling back as he took her hand.

* * *

**San Juan Hilton Hotel, Puerto Rico**  
**6th July 2014, 8.30 P.M**

They drove themselves with the same Ford Mustang to the hotel that the invitation card had dictated. By the time they had arrived, there were several others people in their dress and suit stopped at the entrance. Sherry recognized them as some important icons and celebrities on Puerto Rico that she had seen on the magazines.

Corbero is something.

The hall was spacious, providing enough room for everyone to have their time. Jake and Sherry resided at a quiet corner as they keep an eye out for Corbero. He should be there, considering that he will the host for this ball. The crowd of people made things a little difficult to locate their target.

"Mr. Muller!"

They heard someone hollered at them from a distance. Great, spare them the trouble of finding the big man.

Corbero was as nicely dressed as the rest of the people present in the room. but the suit still make him as a 'pig in suit'. There was a huge grin on his face and another friend of his was following him by his side. "I knew that you will come, Mr. Muller. And you look smokin' hot, Mrs. Muller." Corbero extended his hand to her which she reluctantly let him kiss her hand.

Damn she need hand-sanitizer. "Thank you, Mr. Corbero."

"Pleasure's all mine. And yes..." He gestured to the man standing beside him as he pushed him forward. Up close, Corbero's friend was a tall, stocky man. The suit fitted his large build just perfectly and he was even taller than Jake himself They didn't miss the scar running along his forehead. "Meet Vector Alcott. He's my best business partner."

At least his partner was better looking than Corbero himself despite the smile on his face still make him look threatening - hair-slicked back and there was an intimidating look on his face. One of his hand was hidden on his pocket and the other was extended to Jake in a handshake, "Vector Alcott, Mr. Muller." His gruff voice wasn't accented on Spanish as they had expected.

"Jake Muller, Mr. Alcott." Jake reciprocated. Then another kiss to Sherry's hand as he bowed politely, "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Muller."

It was better than Corbero's, she thought. "Sherry Muller. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Alcott."

"Sherry, huh?" He whispered under his breath with a smirk then return his hand to the warmth of his pocket.

Corbero chuckled heartily when another businessman greet him from a distance. Another close friend of his, they presumed. Corbero waved back but not before leaving a goodbye for them, "I've got some guests to see to. Vector, you don't mind entertaining Mr and Mrs Muller now, do you?"

Alcott trailed an eye to the couple with a smile, "No. Of course not. It will be nice to have a chat with them."

* * *

"So, from what I've heard from Aldiel... You two are here for your honeymoon?"

Vector Alcott was a gentleman. As revealing as his scar on his forehead might have been, the way he spoke had never hinted him to be once a very foul-mouthed person. Unlike Jake who had tried to restrain himself from cursing from time to time. Jake was never used to talking to people this politely.

He nodded, "Yes."

And Alcott smiled slightly, "Aldiel also mentioned that you've involved in... 'some business'."

Finally, something informational. Jake's lips raised into a smirk that mirrored Alcott's when he replied dryly, "Yes. 'Some business' would be the right word." He paused, "What about you, Mr. Alcott?"

"I am just Aldiel's investor."

That's it?

Just then, Corbero called him from where he was standing. Alcott waved back slightly as he smiled curtly to them one last time, "I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. See you."

They watched with a strange intuition as the broad man walked away.

Vector Alcott wasn't this simple.

Hunnigan will see to that.

* * *

Ball wasn't something that Jake Muller would used to go, brawl would be appropriate.

And now here he was, standing in the middle of the rich fools that were glancing to his scar once in a while. Sherry noticed Jake's uncomfort so she gently tugged his arm for attention, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Or so he thought. This mission was so on and off. Sometimes Jake would enjoyed the mission so much, then the boredom ticked him off at times. Right now, Jake was wishing that he could be in the middle of the J'avos, running and gunning in the smoke and blood while screaming and cursing to the mutants - rather than standing there under the candle chandelier and sparkling things looking like an static human statue.

"Why don't we go for a dance?" She nudged him to where people were swaying gently to the small band of violin and guitar and trumpet and bass and the piano. Jake huffed, "I don't dance." She got to be kidding. Him? Jake Muller? Dancing like a freak? "Dancing are for idiots, and I'm definitely not compatible with that." He said dismissively.

Sherry shook her head in defiance, "It's not exactly dancing with those busty moves. It's just swaying back and forth." Then she purposely crossed her arms in a mocking manner, "C'mon, I can teach you! Don't tell me you're not up for the challenge..." She trailed off in a challenging tone that she used back at the beach. She knew Jake's ego. He certainly won't back down like that.

Jake was glaring at her and he offered his hand to her, "Bring it on, Supergirl."

It worked. Good job, Birkin. Sherry hid her ghost smile as she took his hand and lead them to the dance floor. The people were kind enough to make space for them as they went to the middle of the crowd. Not having the slightest clue of what to do next, the mercenary let Sherry adjusted their position as she put his hand on her slim waist while hers was resting on his shoulder.

"It's easy, Jake. Just relax and... move." Her instructions weren't helping as much because he was sluggish and clumsy at first - Going out of tune and stepping on to her occasionally. But he learnt. And being a fast-learner he always was, he got the hang of it very soon as he began to move smoothly in tune with her. "Not bad for a first-timer."

"You should have known better than to challenge me, Supergirl."

They were staring into each others eyes intently as they moved, each not letting go of the contact. Sherry's mouth was slightly opened because she was breathing through her mouth, indicating her nervousness. "Jake..." She didn't even realized that she was in fact whispering to him, "I... just wanted to say..." She stuttered, her eyes looked down to their shoes in embarrassment, unable to continue.

"Tell me." He ushered, his mouth was just next to her ears to due his height. Jake sounded like he was returning to his old mercenary self. His low voice felt like it trembled along her ears as his voice traveled through her brain. She was starting to feel giddy and light-headed, "These few days that we spent together... I wanted to..." She breathed, "Thank you."

It was done.

But Jake was unsatisfied that Sherry had left her sentence hanging there, "For what?"

_'Dammit, Jake. Why did you just have to ask?' _She was now breathing haggardly, but she try to hide that from him.

"For making me so happy in my entire life." In one breath, she confessed it. She warily gauged his reaction when she had finished. For a moment, she was feeling too anxious that she couldn't hear anything else except for her own breathing.

And Jake smiled to her. Accepting and approving. "Me too."

The butterflies in her stomach was now gone as she buried her head comfortably to his wide chest. He didn't push her away, instead, the hand on the side of her waist wound itself around her petite frame - pulling her closer to him.

Even though they were in the midst of many other couples, it felt like it was just only him and her.

Jake tilted his head a little to the side to have a better look to her face. She seemed to be intoxicated, a slight red blush blanketed the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Sherry..."

She looked up, meeting his gaze.

And he leaned down to her.

* * *

"Are you sure about what you said, Vector?"

There was a sadistic smirk on his scarred face as he joined the obese man to watch the couple. His hand was on the ramp of the second floor and his large silhouette was mostly shielded by the curtains. Pulling off the cigar off his mouth, Vector nodded, "There's no mistake about them. They were the ones that my predecessor had targeted."

"So, what are they here for?"

"Us... You. To be specific.""

"And what are we supposed to do now?" He was now starting to feel afraid.

"No worries, Aldiel. I had just the perfect plan for them. But I will have to need your help."

"I can get away soon after that?"

A short silence.

"It will only benefits you."

* * *

**San Juan Hilton Hotel, Puerto Rico  
6th July 2014, 10.00 P.M**

This would be the third time they had kissed. But this time it was totally different.

Because this wasn't for an act. It was for real. He kissed her because he wanted too. And she kissed him back because she needed to.

He was gentle and slow at first, wanting to leave his taste on her lips as much as possible. She was too eager to oblige when she followed his lead. But it wasn't very long before his tongue darted out to graze her upper lips which she was more than glad to part for him.

Despite the fact that they weren't very experienced kisser that the amount they had kissed were countable by their fingers, they were breathless by the end of it. And she smiled sheepishly when he reluctantly parted for the sake of air. "I should have done that earlier." She heard him murmured and she couldn't agree more. "Yeah."

Sherry was silently glad that Claire wasn't here to witness the moment; she knew Claire will approve of Jake. But she didn't want Claire to spend hours nagging and teasing her about the kiss.

"Hey, Supergirl..." He sounded just like when he was on his cocky side, a sly smile plastered on his face, "I've forgotten about the mission completely." She nodded in unison and her hand slowly reaching out for his face as she slowly wipe the smeared lipstick marks on the corner of his lips with her thumb.

"Jakey!"

The fuck?

They'd almost sprang apart when Corbero hollered at him yet again. Jake grunted in annoyance, why did he just have to interrupt their moment?

Walking out of the dance floor, Jake could have swore that he would beat the crap out of this fatso if it wasn't for the sake of the mission. He'll just be patient with him now. He wasn't exactly angry, just annoyed that Corbero ruined his moment. "Is it something wrong, Mr. Corbero?" Sherry had to answer for Jake since he was literally fuming.

"Oh, no. I'm just here to- Am I interrupting?"

_'Yes. Thank you very much, asshole.' _Jake's teeth was gritting together as he answered quickly, "Not anymore. What did you want?"

"Nah, I'm just here to invite you guys for another private party of mine tomorrow."

Again?

Sherry was more than glad to accept it, thinking it as another chance for them to interrogate Corbero again.

Unfortunately, Jake was thinking otherwise.

Before Sherry could even answer, Jake had already did it before her, "No, thanks." He wound an arm around Sherry in an attempt to silence her. "Jake-"

"We'll think about it, Corbero. And I think it's about time we take our leave." His eyes were firm, his previous answer was telling her, _"Better?"_

Corbero's lips was thinning, but the curved had yet to cease, "Hmm. If you say so. then I will expect your call tomorrow."

* * *

**A few minutes later  
**  
"So how did it went, Aldiel?"

"They seemed to be reluctant about going into our plan."

"I've guessed. Jake Muller seemed to grow a dislike onto you."

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do if they didn't show up?"

...

"We'll go for Plan B if it's necessary."

"Plan B?"

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
6th July 2014, 10.30 P.M**

They were an uncomfortable silence throughout the ride back to the main hotel. Although the intimate moment earlier had them feeling... more for each other, but their conflicts of opinion about Corbero's invitation had them not wanting to talk to each other for the moment. Or they avoided talking to each other.

Anger always had its way with people, so neither wanted to argue for now. Sherry will not risk having Jake lost his temper and to drive like a lunatic. And Jake won't risk having Sherry yelling at him.

The road was very smooth with very few cars in this late night hours, only one or two passing by at the opposite direction.

It became unbearable, the silence between them. Even the soft bass music playing from the radio station weren't helping either way. She peeked over to him, his face was calm - precisely, empty. He wasn't biting his lower lips nor his eyebrow furrowed. his face was stoic and unreadable.

Typical Jake.

"Jake," She began timidly, the male only scrunched his nose as an acknowledgement, at least he was rational enough to listen to her, "What were you thinking?"

"About what?"

She snorted, he just have to play stupid now, does he? "Corbero."

"Oh. That." Came his simple reply, he didn't sounded too interested to be talking about the topic.

His oblivious expression was getting on her nerves, "You know that we're in a middle of a mission. Hunnigan said that she will not be risking anything for this mission. So you shouldn't be rejecting-"

"Personally, Sherry, " He cut her off and she went mute, "I don't care about Corbero."

"Huh?"

"We've arrived."

The light was finally entering through the window of their car when Jake had pulled over to the parking lot. Found the spot near the elevator as he did so.

He turned everything off as quickly as he could so that he could just get out of the car. Because he knew that Sherry would dare to say anything out of place if there were in public.

* * *

**El Convento  
6th July 2014, 11.00 P.M**

Shaking the moccasins away from his feet, Sherry darted pass him as she went to a corner to remove her high heels. It must have been very uncomfortable for her, Jake thought when he saw as she rubbed her ankle with her thumb.

He tried to ignore her when he went to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. Screw the fancy cocktail they had been serving back then, Jake didn't like his drink to be funny. But then he changed his mind as he grabbed the whiskey out from the shelves, leaving the beer at the counter. A proper drink is exactly what he needed right now. It ought to help him to get away from what had happened at the ball.

About that kiss.

Shit.

He poured to a shot glass, Jake wouldn't want a hangover at the next day when he brought the glass out of the kitchen. He was still wondering why there was a sudden change in her mood right now. Just ago, she was so into the moment, then of all of a sudden, she was angry with him right now.

Woman.

But he stopped on his track when he met Sherry's glare boring holes at him. One of his arm was planted to the frame of the door while she was glaring at him like an eagle to her prey there at the living room.

"We have to settle this out. Now." She declared. And Jake merely sipped his whiskey like a connoisseur as he scowled, "Fine by me."

Seeing that he had no intention to get close to her, Sherry began,"So, Jake Muller, why did you want refuse Corbero's offer?" She even sounded like Hunnigan.

Jake sighed, "Because I wanted to."

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Sherry let out a grunt, "Urgh. Seriously, Jake, can you stop acting like a damned kid and just tell me what you're up to?"

"I'm just sick of seeing that swine bugging me all over. I would rather just search the whole Puerto Rico to find his BOW breeding ground than to question him like some stupid ass paparazzi." He was being honest. He was sick of Corbero's behavior.

"Don't you think I ain't sick of him all along, Jake? I am too. But I bear with it for the sake of the mission. You and your ego is driving me crazy-"

"Shut up already!"

She froze, startled when she had heard Jake's angry shriek combined with the sound of glass slamming to the table. The shattered pieces of glass lied there on the table where Jake had used to vent his anger, his eyes were burning. Seemed like the shot glass wasn't very sufficing to calm him, "Listen. As much as the lady boss didn't wanted to risk anything for this mission. I also had something that _I _didn't wanted to risk myself..."

His low voice had Sherry being alarmed, she gathered her voice back to ask, "What was it?"

His breathing was hard and slow, "_You._"

Sherry's heart skipped a beat on the last word. His burning eyes which was burning in anger was now smoldering into something else. Another kind of fire. And it was glowing dimly in the lack of lighting in the hotel. She listened carefully as he continued because his voice was now lower and thicker with something she couldn't express, "I don't want to risk _you_. Being ogled by that swine all the fucking time."

He took a step forward to her and she couldn't help but to take a step back but not because she was afraid of him; she was not afraid of him. But it was because the way the tide was now change - when she was predator earlier, now _Jake Muller_ was the _predator, _and the only _prey_ available was_ her._

It felt like he was going to _devour_ her in the next second.

But she wasn't feeling scared. No. There was no fear in her eyes.

When her back eventually hit the wall behind her and she knew she was trapped, Sherry's heartbeat rapidly increased when Jake was closing in on her.

And she was suddenly reminded when Jake kissed her in the middle of the dance floor.

She felt thirsty.

* * *

**A.N: Cliffies! Yay! Okay, please keep all your bazookas and flamethrowers from flaming me. ;)**

**Some fluff to keep you entertained, ladies and gentleman. Guess that their development had now reached its peak, isn't it?**

**And the mission had now just gotten more serious. All the hints were there, Aldiel Corbero had now realized something. I didn't want Jake and Sherry's mission to go of out hand. Expect more actions going in the next chapters to come.**

**And... yeah. Okay. I'm speechless.**

**See you again in the next chapter! :) You know where to find me. *wink***


	8. Day Four (Part Three): Wanted

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Four (Part Three): Wanted_

Warning: Chapter contain mature contents.

* * *

_'Ever wished that all of this was real?' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**El Convento  
6th July 2014, 11.15 P.M**

Jake Muller approached her with collected steps. His gaze never be away from hers, it was dark, fiery and intent. Sherry's back was already sticking to the wall by the time he was only inches away from her body. His gaze was so powerful that she didn't dare to look away from him. She knew of what is to come, and she couldn't quench the nervousness that now resides within her.

He placed one hand to the wall next to her head and still she didn't dare to react other than staring back at his glowing blue eyes. His gaze then averted downwards, to her full body, then it stopped at where her hand had clenched into fist. She was supposed to place a good punch to his face by this distance now but why didn't she?

Jake leaned in slightly so that his lips was barely touching her ears, "Are you afraid of me?" It was so husky, so thick that Sherry shivered. A familiar giddiness was starting to fill her vision as she tried to answer, "No." She was being honest, but the shaking in her voice made him think otherwise.

"Then why are you shaking like nuts?" She couldn't get used to this darker side of his, when he was no longer into his cheesy, crude jokes. Or him being sarcastic like being in a battlefield was merely like a bloody carnival. When he turned so serious and so demanding.

But it was darn sexy.

Sherry exhaled loudly, failing to gather her voice. At least she controlled her shakiness. "Jake..." She finally murmured, the back of her throat felt dry and she could smell his cologne, "Why?" It was all she could manage, she try to not sound like she was pushing him away.

"Jesus, Sherry. You know why." He scowled, "I thought you can understand it when I kiss you."

Oh, yes. She could. And she wished that it was all real. That it wasn't for the sake of the mission that her superiors had dragged him and her into it.

Raising a hand up to his face, Sherry caressed his facial scar experimentally, grazing the length from top to bottom shyly. He seemed to be mildly surprised when she did that because he gasped lightly and his gaze was back to hers in an instant. Jake Muller had never let anyone touched him like this before, much less his scar which served as his reminder to never trust anyone except himself. It was his insecurity towards people that had betrayed him time after time that he was always so dismissive of them. Anyone. Be it man or woman. Justice or crime.

But here, it felt so right. Sherry Birkin was just right.

Her hand that was caressing him craned his neck down by a bit, and he obeyed her like a loyal servant. Then she tip toed so that her height reached his by mere inches. And she practically rammed her lips against his. He was again caught off guard because it wasn't just the typical 'peck on the cheek' thing. It was a full-on lip tackle, with tongue.

Usually he was the one initiating the kisses, but now that she did, Jake's heart soared when she pulled him closer by the neck. There was no camera, nor anything that can be related to the mission. They were doing this by pure instincts.

When they finally pulled away, she realized that they were embracing tightly against the wall. His arms were around her waist whereas hers were around his shoulders.

Jake had a hard time controlling his breathing, but he was smiling when he looked into her eyes, "Ever wished that all of this was real?" He suddenly asked.

"What real?" She smiled back just as playfully when her fingers toyed with his collar.

Raising his right hand to her, Jake gestures the silver band on his ring finger. The one that the DSO had provided along to prove their marriage - fake marriage. When she finally understood what he meant, her eyes widen instantly. "You mean..."

"The only reason I agree to come to Uncle Sam was because... it was the DSO offering me the job. That name kinda stuck on me because you have mentioned them on your texts."

She was trembling, "Jake..."

"Okay," He chuckled bitterly, "I know it might sound cheesy, but I never stop thinking about you this past year. You had no idea how I have always waited for your messages. Trust me, if you check my old phone, you can see all the messages saved there."

Sherry was speechless as she held onto him, one of her hand had fisted on his jacket as she buried her head to his neck.

Jake Muller was just confessing to her. Not in a goddamn wildest dream would she ever thought of it would happen.

"Then when I saw you back at the headquarters... And when I heard about the mission-" He was hushed by her when she forcefully crashed her lips to his again, almost desperately. He happily obliged when he licked her lower lips and pressed her body further to the wall so that she was hoisted upwards. Everything felt so dream-like, but reality came back to him when he felt warm moisture damping his cheek.

Pulling away, Jake saw the tears rolling down her cheek and he instantly cringed. But she was smiling and her palm was caressing the side of his face lovingly. "Tell me, Jake." She whispered, "Do _you _want this to be real?"

She wanted honest answers, and he will give her that.

She deserved no less.

He nodded solemnly, kissing her cheek, "Yes. Every single second of the mission."

"Then make it real."

And it all began again.

* * *

Everything seemed to go up in flames when both Jake and Sherry turned aggressive to each other, neither refused to surrender in the kiss they shared.

Sherry knew what is to enfold. Jake had gotten the hint and her gestures were definitely obvious. But there was just something that he needed to know. Something that she needed to confess before he took the next step. "Jake..." She murmured shakingly.

"Hmm?" He hummed quietly, a visible Jake Muller's grin was on his face.

"I-Ihaveneverdonethisbefore."

She was blabbering incoherently that her words were barely understandable. But when it started to sink into his mind, Jake withdrew a bit to look at her with widen eyes, "You what?"

She looked away hurtfully, "This... is my first."

She had never been into this kind of relationship. Claire made a great mother for Sherry. And Leon was one hell of a father to chase away the men who was just fooling around her.

"Wow." He laughed softly, "I didn't know that we're the same."

What?

Her eyes snapped open in shock as she turned to his amused gaze when he admitted the truth - he was sharing the same inexperience as she did. He knew why she would be this exasperated. He was a mercenary and certainly he would come across to women who would offer their... service. "I... am very repulsive when it comes to people. Even those skanky bitches around the camp... I always had this feeling that one of them would stab me in the middle of the action." He chuckled bitterly.

"Then why me?"

He didn't reply her and he straight away claimed her lips again. And she didn't bother to ask again. Hooking one leg up his waist, they deepened the kiss again as Jake's hand roamed downwards.

Peeling off his jacket and the damned tie in one swift motion, Jake lifted her off her feet easily and carried her to the direction of the bedroom, instead of the couch. It was difficult, considering that Sherry kept Jake distracted by kissing him all over his face. When he stumbled onto something, he would only laugh it off.

Luckily they had left the door open before they left, Jake kicked the door shut with a loud slam as soon as he stepped onto the carpet. She let out an insane giggle as he deposited her to the bed while kissing her jaw feverishly. Her hand pulled his shirt from his slack pants and let it roamed under the shirt. Jake took this as a cue and he sat up; tearing the shirt easily from his body and tossed it at an aimless direction.

That chiseled body of his, Sherry had never got tired of it even when she had seen it a handful of times. Jake carefully peeled her dress up to her stomach when he stopped and threw her a firm look, "You can always say no. And I'll stop."

She understood what he meant. Jake was giving her the choice, he wanted to make sure that she truly want this. It was apparent what her answers will be. "Well, I will, Jake. If by any second you still hadn't had my dress off." She teased playfully and he smirked, catching her meaning.

He pried it above her head and she was suddenly stung by the coolness of the air-conditioning unit. Sherry was now very aware of her half-nakedness and goosebumps began forming all over her skin. It was the first time she ever had a man staring at her indecency for so long and she couldn't hide her embarrassment. But under the scrutiny of his warm, hungry gaze, all she wanted now was him to just take her right away.

Jake hovered down just slightly above her, he could sense her nervousness and he did too; his palms was sweaty. Closing his eyes, he kissed her again and it made their anxiousness faded. The kiss made them bold and both were now quickly shedding the rest of their clothing, wanting to feel each other's bare skin against them.

Settling between her legs, Jake let himself to kiss her randomly as his hand traveled around, learning all her planes and curves.

"God, you're so beautiful." He murmured against her neck when his hand finally reached her bare bosom.

He tried to be gentle, or so he thought because the way Sherry squeezed his forearm was driving him insane. He could barely think straight when he replaced his hand with his mouth, causing her to moan out loud. His experience was showing, but the sounds that she made made him know that he was doing the right thing.

"J-ake." She whimpered when he pulled away with a grin. He was always cautious, watching her to gauge her reaction like a diligent student. As painful and hard as he could felt his lower abdomen might be, he wanted his first or Sherry's first - _their_ first to be the best experience.

"Hmm?" His throat made the noise.

Her eyes closed tightly when she felt the unbearable moist burning flame along her heat, "I can't take this anymore. Please, Jake." _Take me now. _She never manage to finish her sentence. She couldn't find her voice behind her eagerness.

And Jake understood perfectly as he rose his torso upwards to line himself to her. He took a very deep breath to quell his own nervousness before throwing her one last question look, "Are you sure?"

"Make me yours." She breathed with a affirmative smile.

* * *

Her entrance bore down the second Jake pushed himself into her. Because Jake Muller was the first man; and most probably would be the last man that had ever done this to her, Sherry couldn't help but whimpered when the initial pain stung her.

It was hard to believe that Jake could be this considerate because he stopped the moment he was fully sheathed in her heat. She had expected him to be ramming into her mercilessly because of his mercenary background but he didn't. One of his hand was gripping onto her hip carefully and the other was planted to the mattress next to her head, "You okay?" His whisper was so velvety that Sherry couldn't fight back the tear on the back of her eyes.

"I-I'm fine." She lied, she didn't want him to know. As much as he wanted to pound into her ruthlessly, he didn't dare to when he saw her reaction - hands gripping furiously to the sheets, eyes clamped shut and there were tears on the corner of her eyes.

Sherry Birkin was a terrible liar.

Jake kissed her tears away tenderly, letting her adjust herself to him whenever she was ready. It took her some time, but eventually she started moving her hip upwards slowly, giving him the signal. He heed her, and he began rocking his hip gently. The pain subsided faster than she thought, and it was replaced by another sensation that literally brought her to another world whenever his member rubbed her bundle of nerves.

The rhythm he established was easily forgotten when she started to move in sync with him. "Shit, Sherry, you felt so amazing." He whispered haggardly as he nibbled her neck gently. She responded by caging him, wrapping her legs around his powerful hips.

"You don't call me Supergirl for nothing." She was starting to love this nickname he gave her a year and a half ago. He suddenly thrusted in quickly for once, causing her to moan out load. "J-Jake!"

God he was making her losing her mind.

Jake grinned devilishly and stopped his movements completely. She was glaring at him through her fogged eyes, "Don't stop!" She nearly screamed at him. He simply teased her by thrusting in once again, then halted. And now he actually chuckled darkly as he enjoyed watching her writhing underneath him. Sherry sighed in frustration, "Minutes ago, you were such a gentleman. Then now, you're becoming an ass, Jake Muller." She laughed.

"Well, I actually like becoming an ass. But I certainly like... the way you reacted more." He whispered against her ears, nibbling her earlobe along the way. He resumed his slow gentle thrusts as he kissed her, swallowing her needy noises. It felt great when it vibrated against his throat.

Jake was starting to lose control of himself when he had to pick up his speed for his ministrations. She certainly appreciated it when her moans turned louder and her nails were already digging on his bare shoulders as she held onto him. Soon, Jake was making the same inarticulate sounds with his already hoarse throat for chanting her name so many times as he lost in the trance.

And then he felt it. Sherry elevated her back as high as she could from the mattress as she bit his shoulder with raw strength; it was hard enough to draw blood out from his broad shoulders but Jake didn't mind even for a bit - in fact, it somewhat helped get a grip of reality. He himself had his release when he felt her tighten against him as warmness spread his entire being, giving his few final thrusts. His body went rigid , tyring to catch his breaths.

Not wanting to crush her with his weight, Jake removed himself from inside her gently. He kissed her forehead one last time before rolling to his side, not before pulling her with him.

* * *

It was a whole new experience. Everything felt incredible, it was nothing of what Sherry's co-worker had always fed her about sex. They made it sounded like sex was something scary but it wasn't, it was the exact opposite. Maybe because she had done it with Jake, she reckoned. By the time she had done catching her breaths she looked upwards to Jake, who was already watching her.

He looked almost beastly, stroking her hair, Jake planted a kiss to her forehead again, "That was fucking incredible." She nodded sheepishly in agreement as she snuggled closer to his chest. He'd happily let her into his fort when he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. It wasn't long before the coolness of the air-conditioning unit began to kick in and Jake lazily grabbed the blankets, wrapping themselves together.

Sherry was glad that her first time ended like that. Jake Muller had made love to her, not just some simple fuck-and-forget thing. She kissed him randomly on his bare chest, her eyelids grew so heavy of all of a sudden.

And Jake himself too was sated and spent. He had been running all over the globe, fighting creatures much larger than himself, but he was never this tired. Plus the body warmth emanating from this woman he cuddled with was lulling him to sleepiness.

**Beep! Beep!**

With an annoyed grunt, both Jake and Sherry tilted upwards to look over where they had set up their operating table. The green blinking light from the web cam signalling an incoming call from the headquarters. Sherry was more than shock when she tried to untangled herself from Jake's limbs.

But Jake was too stubborn himself when he tighten his grip around her waist and entwining his legs with hers, preventing her from leaving the bed, "We'll just pretend we are still at the stupid ball..." He suggested with a crooked smile. She didn't put up much of a fight when she sunk down to his embrace. Apart from the drowsiness, Sherry herself also didn't want to leave his side.

Not for tonight.

Not after what they had done.

The green blinking light stopped soon after, much to his satisfaction.

A silence ensued as Jake stared at the ceiling. His hand never stopped stroking her back. Jake thought that it was funny that Sherry could have won his trust so easily. Even for the first time when she suddenly came up to him at Edonia, he somewhat knew that she's a trustworthy partner. Okay, the fifty million might be a part of his trust but the six months detained in China made him realized that the fifty million wasn't so much important anymore.

He just wanted to escape the damned whatever research lab.

With Sherry.

Yes. With her.

Jake felt content that he was finally found someone to finally share a part of him with. He couldn't understand why it would be Sherry Birkin. Not that he had never encounter any woman that somewhat resembled her but they just weren't the same. Something about Sherry Birkin that he just can't get over her even they had parted ways. Jake found himself waiting for her to text him and sometimes he was there contemplating whether to text her first.

Maybe it was because her optimism, her caring demeanor, or her sincerity to actually wanted to do something for the world.

Nah.

It was because she was the only one that had tried to understand him as a person. Not as the son of Albert Wesker. Who tried to see him more than just a man with a very special blood type.

He sighed, adjusting his large build to her petite body. "G'night, Supergirl."

There was no reply, so he withdrew a bit to see her and found himself smirking as she had belatedly fallen asleep before him. He pulled her closer to him, drawing the blanket up to her shoulder more securely.

It felt right.

Everything felt right.

* * *

**A.N: I had trouble writing this chapter and for my own typing work. I have broken my left 'SHIFT'! So I have to stuck with the right 'SHIFT' which I barely used at all. Took me some time to actually adapting to use it as I write.**

**So, my second lemon ever... Hmm. I guess it was too OOC of Jake. But it was his first! He was with Sherry moreover. I liked it that way and I really can't imagine myself writing anything other than that.**

**Still more to come for this fic! Remember, they were still on a mission. Aldiel Corbero was still out there on the loose and I had just introduced another figure known as Vector Alcott.**

**And of course more Jake/Sherry interaction. You know me. An avid fan of them.**

**By the way, the title of this chapter was named after Hunter Hayes's 'Wanted' which I have been listening to when I was writing this chapter. I thought it kinda suits them. And I was hoping that someone can make a video of them with this song.**

**So... tell me what you think about this chapter, okay?**


	9. Day Five: Noches De Galeria (Revisited)

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Five: Noches De Galeria (Revisted)_

* * *

_'No, Jake. We're not shooting him down, just sending him to federal prison.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**El Convento  
7th July 2014, 7. 00 A.M**

It was one of her best night sleep if she could define how she had slept. There were absolutely no nightmare plaguing her throughout the night, only sweet dreams that she really couldn't remember when she floated back into the reality.

For the first time, her bed actually felt warm.

Sherry found herself having problem to stir. Limbs entangled all around her, trapping her where she was. And there was a tirade of breaths on her face and hair that did not belonged to her. She had trouble peeling her eyes open, considering how well her slumber had been.

Letting out a soft moan, Sherry forced herself to be fully awake, only to be greeted by the sight of a very muscular chest. Sherry tilted her head upwards and she smiled on the sight of a sleeping Jake Muller. His mouth hung open slightly and his breaths were deep and even. The hold of his arms on her waist was securely tight. It made her realized that he had held her for the whole night, not even letting her go for a minute.

She caressed his chest, it felt hard and soft at the same time. Pressing herself carefully to him, Sherry enjoyed listening to his steady heartbeats as the memories of the previous night resurfaced. Her toes were curling by just thinking about them.

They had just slept together. Him and her.

When she was young, Sherry had always imagined if there would be a knight in shining armor would come to her rescue from her dreaded white prison. Aside from Claire or Leon that is. As she grew older, the fairy tale thought dissipated to be replaced by a more rational thinking. She always thought about being in love with a man, wearing suit and tie, a fine gentleman. Of course, he have to be good looking too. And his dream man had to be calm and rational.

Her dream never came true. Not until she was granted freedom when she became an agent.

Ironically enough, she had now fallen to a man in complete different persona. Brash, quick-witted, a smart-mouthed idiot who will never think of the consequences of his words and actions. And this man couldn't even tie a tie. At least he had satisfied the requirement to be a very good looking man with an excellent physique - not that she actually cared about it.

Sherry Birkin had fallen for Jake Muller.

She didn't know why, but she knew that she had made the right choice.

Maybe because Jake Muller had something that most people had not nowadays. He was always being true to himself and his feelings. When he will love something, he will remain faithful. His mother would be the best example.

The woman stirred slightly, careful not to wake the sleeping beast up. She had only succeeded to the point where she could sit up, that's already a great achievement. She took a moment to see the surrounding of the brightened bedroom - crumpled clothing and ripped piece of shirt all over the place. And the half of a naked Jake Muller herself. It was until her eyes caught the small blotch of dried blood on his shoulders where a bit mark was there.

"Oh, my..." She gasped softly - she made that mark. Her hand quickly went there to inspect the slight wound but his hand suddenly brought up to hers, squeezing her hand gently. Jake smiled groggily, kissing the back of her hand he just captured, "Mornin', Supergirl."

"I'm sorry, Jake... I didn't mean to-"

Jake ignored her as he sat up to her level and pulled her into a kiss. Damn, he tasted good even in early morning. When they finally pulled away, Jake was grinning childishly as he rubbed the spot covered in dried blood, "I don't mind having more of these. It showed just how... passionate you were." He chuckled which caused her to blush furiously. "And it look like a zombie just bit me."

"Jake!" His comment earned his a smack to his forearm. She was looking down to his abs when she suddenly became aware her own nakedness - quickly pulling up the sheets to her chest as she blushed furiously. Jake made a disapproving look, there was no need for her to be bashful to him but he didn't mind. She looked cute when she blushed.

Stroking her cheek delicately, Jake leaned in for another soft kiss to her forehead. Her eyes met his shyly and he smiled at her. She smiled back and she closed the distance herself, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

Later, it was Jake's turn to hit the shower as Sherry decided to call the DSO back after she purposefully missed the call last night. Her blonde hair was still dripping in water, so she simply wrapped a towel around it.

The screen finally showed the office again and... Oh shoot. It was Hunnigan on the shift.

"Ma'am." Sherry's voice was firm.

**"About time you called back. Do you know that we had tried contacting you guys yesterday?"**

She got a whole lot explaining to do, "I'm sorry, ma'am. But me and Jake just went to the ball Corbero had invited us. We came back just hours ago."

Hunnigan nodded approvingly, **"I see. Fine then. So? Do you guys managed to extract anything?"**

"Not much, but we got to meet one of Corbero's investor. His name is Vector Alcott."

Hunnigan's face went blank for a second, but then she suddenly look aghasted, **"Did you just said Vector** **Alcott?"**

"Yes."

Hunnigan's face looked nervous as she rubbed her chin in a manner when she was uncertain. Sherry waited for her order with a puzzled look, but dared not to question Hunnigan. Finally, the DSO Director looked back at her seriously, **"Listen, Agent Birkin. I want you to collect information out of Vector Alcott as well. This is critical."**

"Why?"

**"Just do as I said. Report back to me as soon as possible. Hunnigan out."**

Before the connection dies out, Sherry could see that Hunnigan was quickly walking away from her seat as she walked somewhere that she couldn't reach. Her expression was anxious as if something bad had just happened. Sherry closed the lid of the laptop as her eyes narrowed.

Is something up with this Vector Alcott as well?

Just then, Jake emerged from the bathroom with only his pants. He noticed her sitting at the desk and stared at the laptop confusingly, must be something up with lady boss again, "What did she said?"

Without looking back at him, Sherry only mouthed quickly, "Hunnigan told us to get some info of Alcott as well."

"Alcott?" Jake now recalled of the man with a distinctive scar running along his forehead. But why him? Weren't they supposed to go after only Aldiel Corbero? "Guess that's overtime for us, eh?"

"We need to find a place to start with. But before that..." She smirked to him, Jake raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Sherry gestured the whole room with a short flail of her arms, pointing at the clothing scattered all over the floor from their last night, "You got to help me clean up."

He scoffed, "Copy that, Supergirl."

* * *

**El Convento**  
**7th July 2014, 10.00 A.M**

Lounging out in the parlor where they always thought of their next step, Jake looked rather discouraging when Sherry brought up the plan to accept Corbero's invitation to his 'private' party. As fishy as it might sounded, Sherry thought that it would be their best bet to get anything out of him, as well as this Vector Alcott. Whoever he is.

"I really don't know about this." He rubbed the back of his neck like the way he did when he was unsure. He didn't want to sound like he was rejecting the idea.

"You know this is the only lead we have for now, Jake." Her agent persona was there again. Sherry was someone to get a job done properly and efficiently. Jake was biting his inner cheek when he eyed to his phone with Corbero's number suspiciously - his thumb felt numb to press the 'Call' button.

The sooner they get the job done, the better. So with a heavy sigh, Jake thumbed the green button and turned on the loudspeaker mode.

It was only a few seconds after the beeping sound before they heard the annoying voice of Corbero again, **"Hey, Jake!'** The enthusiasm etched in his voice was disgusting.

"Corbero." Jake replied coldly.

**"Ah, I was just about to call you. Right on time! So, what do you think about the party? Are you coming for some extra piece of ass? Aside from your wife that is!"** His laughter made Jake gritting his teeth, especially the last sentence. His impatient was brewing as he spoke, "Yeah. I decided to go."

**"Excelente! Aye, so I'll be seeing you this evening. Tonight at ten, at the bar we went last time! And be sure to bring along Mrs. Muller too! The more the merrier!"**

"Fine. I'll see you then."

They heard his laughing stopped as they waited for more. But what they had heard was just the beeping sound, indicating that Corbero had cut their line. It wasn't even a minute conversation and Jake's patience was already thinning. He scoffed, "Luckily, your days are numbered, fat ass." He said that to relief himself as he threw his arm to the back of the couch.

Sherry shook her head, "No, Jake. We're not shooting him down, just sending him to federal prison."

"Then I hope he rot his lard-ass in the dump."

She was used to his dark jokes; she had heard worse from him back in China and the previous joke was already G-rated in Jake Muller's dictionary. Bending herself upright, Sherry went over to the corner where two articles of clothing rested.

His discarded single breasted jacket and his red silk tie.

As she picked up the threads, Sherry couldn't help but to remind herself of the memories that enfolded last night. The vivid images brought tingly sensation to her spine - when he was closing in onto her in his beastly form, when he whispered hotly into her ears, when he kissed her tenderly, when he press her up against the wall, when he carried her to the bedroom and...

She gasped in shock as a pair of arms surrounded her waist from her hind and lifted her from the feet. She heard a dark chuckle rumbling from her back when butterfly kisses landed on her shoulder through her T-shirt. "Jake!" She tried to protest, but ended up laughing along when he tickled her sides with his fingers. Jake nuzzled his face against her neck, "Nice to know that Supergirls are also ticklish."

She looked over to her shoulders and there was a devilish grin plastered to his face. Great, now he had some new tricks on just how to torture her. Finally, he set her down as he turned her around so that she was facing him, "Now, we've got a few hours to kill. What do you want to do?"

There was a fire in his eyes. No, he had a fair share of torturing her and now was her turn, "Nuh-uh, Jake. We need to get your shirt replaced for tonight's occasion. Since you ripped it last night when we..." She trailed off suggestively with a mischievous smile. Can't believe that his teasing demeanor was actually contagious because she was just as teasing as him.

Jake frowned when he knew what she meant. The mall.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No kidding?"

"No."

"Shit."

Giggles. And her fingers toyed with the hem of her T-shirt.

"If you are behaving, maybe we can get back early."

A smirk.

"Deal."

* * *

**Noches De Galeria  
7th July 2014, 10.00 P.M**

Again in his Ford Mustang, Jake threw one last look to Sherry as he helped her out of the car. They had hidden combat knives underneath their classy clothing, although it was only meant for self-survival. Now that they had a new mission objective: To interrogate Vector Alcott; they knew they need to work overtime.

Squeezing in between her fingers gently, he felt that it was less awkward to do so now that she knew how he felt. She graced him with a smile before they walked up to the main entrance.

There was already several lackeys waiting for them as they uneventfully guided them to the same spot that they had been last time. Closing the door behind them, Jake and Sherry didn't missed the fact that Corbero wasn't alone for this evening. He was with a partner for this 'private' party. Unfortunately, it was not Vector Alcott.

This time, instead of Corbero himself, he was with with another female next to him, with an arm thrown on the back of her seat. Tall, tanned skinned, shiny black hair and easy on the eyes; it reminded Sherry of this model from the magazines Claire used to show her. The moment that the Muller couple took a step closer, she got to her feet and settled down her glass.

"Hi, you must be Mr and Mrs Muller." She extended her hand to Jake first which he firmly shook. Then to Sherry. She seemed friendly enough for first acquaint, not that Jake actually paid attention to any of it. Corbero stood up as he introduced her to them, "Welcome to my private party! Meet my girlfriend, Colleen. And this is Jakey," He gestured to Jake, "And his sexy wife, Sherry." Another sly smile to his plump feature.

Jake was silently glad that he was a mercenary, because he just couldn't imagine his life having to sit and entertain guests like this. The drink might be nice, but the whole process was boring. Corbero just wouldn't shut up nagging about his silly life activity. It wasn't informational at all and just... damn. Jake had crossed his leg uncomfortably, he wondered just how did the stupid rich men could handle this for their life.

But it seemed that Sherry was more comfortable with this Colleen woman presence. They both seem to be chatty; as if they were best friends for life. Silent giggles were all over them when Jake glanced to them at one time.

And what they were talking about? Woman stuff.

"Excuse me for a second, I need to get to the bathroom." She winked at Corbero, Jake didn't miss that. then she turned to Sherry who was looking at her tentatively, "Do you want to come along?"

"Oh," Sherry turned to Jake and he nodded in approval. His eyes were literally telling her, _"I can handle Corbero." _"Sure."

And they rose from the couch, with Colleen taking the lead and Sherry followed closely behind.

Now on the room, it was just Jake, Corbero and the clueless bartender.

* * *

**Noches De Galeria**  
**7th July 2014, 10.30 P.M**

Sherry followed Colleen's back as they walked through the crowd of fun-loving people. Colleen led her to this hallway which was lit with a flickering florescent light. There was no people there, and it certainly didn;t look like a direction to a bathroom.

The DSO agent had already sensed some fishiness but she played along for now, following the woman to the stairs until she stopped on her track.

"You were easier than I thought, Sherry Birkin. For someone who survived Raccoon City."

A lightning fast backhand fist was launched from the tall woman. Luckily, Sherry had already predicted the attack and blocked with her arm. Jumping away backward so that she could avoid the next hook by Colleen. The arm where the hit landed felt sore, this Colleen was not simple.

The tanned woman recovered her composure as she stood back in her aggressive stance very much similar to seasoned close quarter fighter, "Looks like I was wrong, had you expected my attack or it's just your reflexes, may I ask, Sherry Birkin?"

Pursing her lips, Sherry still refused to pull out her combat knife as she clenched her fist like Jake did, something she had learned from him, "Both. You were working for Corbero?" She decided to go hand-to-hand. Shedding blood is not really a good option for now. They were in public anyway. And she was silently grateful that she chose to wear leggings and blouse instead of a dress.

But Colleen, damn she was good even in her glamorous looking dress.

Without tearing her gaze off the shorter blonde, Colleen shook her head in mocking slowness as she practically lunged to Sherry, "Not really."

Although Sherry didn't have very much confidence in CQC, her years of training somewhat paid off when she was nearly on par with this Colleen woman. And she had G-Virus to her advantage where her bruises and sore recovered in mere seconds after the contact.

It wasn't a cat fight, because they were not pulling at each others hair or slapping faces. It was a much more professional and elegant fight between two trained agents. Dodging and countering, Colleen soon realized that as good as she had been in close-quarter combat, the disadvantage was on her. Withdrawing to catch some breath, Sherry stood back to catch breaths of her own too, "What? Giving up already?" Some of Jake brash attitude must have stuck on her that Sherry couldn't help but taunt as her confidence build.

But Colleen crossed her arms.

And smirked.

That was when the DSO agent sensed movement on her back that she barely blocked the powerful strike as she turned around reflexively. But the contact was way more powerful than Colleen's preemptive strike that Sherry winced in pain after the blocking. She didn't have the time to look at the other assailant clearly before she was grabbed by her delicate neck as she was pinned to the wall.

She tried to wrench free of the hold but it tighten even more, causing Sherry to choke for air. When her vision started to clear up, she knew that she had lost the handicapped fight.

The scar on the forehead.

Vector Alcott.

"Now, now. Easy there, Miss Birkin." He huffed, his other free hand was searching from his pocket for something. Colleen watched in amusement as she went over and placed her palm seductively to his chest. He pulled out a syringe of something which caused Sherry to panic. The tanned woman looked at the object with narrowed eyes, "Is that really necessary? This Sherry Birkin need that to be apprehended?" She felt that her esteem was challenged.

"She's important to us, so I cannot harm her. Plus, judging by how well she fought you just now, she's good, if she can be on match with you. How's Jake Muller doing there?"

Sherry's eyes widen on the mere mention of her partner, _'Jake! Oh, no! This is all a trap!' _She struggled more to break free, but Alcott easily injected her with the syringe on the side of her neck. And she couldn't hear Colleen's answer soon after.

The effect was immediate when she felt that she no longer thirst for air and her vision darken around her.

"Jake..."

It was all she could afford to say before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Noches De Galeria  
7th July 2014, 10.40 P.M**

The ten minutes without Sherry felt like ten hours. Jake was growing impatient, it shouldn't take that long for a bathroom break, even for the ladies. And Corbero had focused his attention to a phone call, which made him smirked before he flipped the phone close. The Puerto Rican finally stood up, "If you'll excuse me for a second."

Jake only grunted as a reply.

Then another minute passed with him alone at the private room, along with the harmless bartender who asked him innocently, "Want another drink, sir?"

"No-"

The door was barged when six gunmen entered - fully suit and masked. The bartender didn't even have the nanosecond to react before a bullet was planted to the skull. Jake's eyes followed as the poor man fell to his death before glaring back at the gunmen who were now pointing all of their barrels to him. The happy people downstairs seemed to be completely oblivious of the whole situation.

Of course, silenced SMGs.

"Put your hands up, Jake Muller." One of the gunmen spoke to him. Jake only glared at them as he took one step closer, not even fearing the firearms pointed at him. _'So this is all a trap, huh? Oh, shit! Sherry!'_

Jake was suddenly reminded of his partner and now he regretted letting her go her own way. Damn that bitch and Corbero. The gunmen nervously tighten their grip to the triggers, "Hey! I ask you to-"

The one who spoke was the first one to be headbutted by Jake, effectively knocking him out. Before they could even pinch the trigger, Jake effortlessly Cobra Strike another gunman in line with two others. They stumbled upon each other before passing out. The final two gunmen suddenly felt overwhelmed that they were too tense to shoot - only pointing their machine guns at Jake but the young Muller easily elbowed one of them to the ground, leaving the last gunmen standing.

Jake easily disarmed him by snapping the SMG in two with his inhuman strength and hurled his hostage to the window, where downstairs people were dancing away. His eyes were burning sapphires, Jake's wrist hoisted the man upwards when he fumed, "What the fuck do you guys want?"

"I...I.."

His actions must have hit the gunman's waist by accident, the radio on the holster sounded - static noises, then finally the voice that Jake disliked so much.

**"About time, did you apprehend Jake Muller? We were about to leave-"**

"Asshole!" Jake spat venomously, which alarmed whoever on the other side of the line because there were noisy shuffles of footsteps. **"Quick! Get the girl outta-"**

"Goddammit, they got Sherry!" His blood now boiled, his fist bashed to the window to vent his own anger. The impact formed spider web crack to the glass and it must have been too loud that there were some people noticed the commotion up the VIP room.

Then he saw it.

Aldiel Corbero cowardly following the lead of Vector Alcott who was carrying Sherry, tossed carelessly over his shoulders. Right beside him was the bitch who lured Sherry away from his side. From what Jake could tell, they were heading to the main entrance. And they were about to bring her to God-knows-where.

The mercenary now knew that he had no time to waste. Adrenaline began rushing through his veins as everything else went deaf in his ears. He could only hear Sherry's breathing.

And it was turning fainter as she got further away from him.

Pulling the gunman he had held hostage backwards with, Jake collected momentum as he licked his lips. The confused gunman barely had a clue of what the instinctive Jake Muller was doing until Jake pushed him forward with all his might, kneeing him in the process. Crashing through the window, everything seemed to go into slow motion as every single eye now averted to him and him only.

Speaking about shortcuts.

Jake landed smoothly using the out cold gunman as the cushion. He went to his feet immediately and he realized that he had another problem reaching for Sherry. Between him and Sherry: sea of clueless people. Pushing the people with his shoulder, Jake rushed for the team all the while screaming her name.

His dramatic action stirred panic among the customers that they screamed deafeningly, crowding the main entrance when each trying hard to escape the now violent scene, effectively blocking Jake's way out. Using this situation as an advantage, Vector pulled out his Desert Eagle from his waist as he cocked his gun. With a sadistic smirk, he rang his gun to the ceiling. That move had people ducked for cover so suddenly that they halted their tracks.

"Motherfucker!"

Another shot was fired to the adrenaline pumped Jake Muller when the people crouched. Using his lightning fast reflexes, Jake rolled to the side, missing the bullet directly but a deep scrape pierced his left shoulder. His polo shirt was torn along when red blood soaked to his collar. Curses flew through the air as Jake got up to his feet again, only to watch as Sherry disappeared from his view.

From the opened door, he could see vehicles speeding away from the club.

Along with Sherry Birkin.

* * *

**A.N: Now the action is going on. How's that? XD**

I thought it's about I spice things up since the fic had been on a lighter side for so long. Now that Sherry kidnapped... I've got something bad in store for her. And let see if Jake can make it in time to stop it. *wink*

**P.S: Been working on this one-shot I had been thinking of lately. Two actually. So, basically I have three fics to work on for now. I need to find a beta reader for the one-shot(s) that I have yet to complete. Tiredness is catching up to me (Can you imagine sitting at the office then driving all around the cities for 15 freaking hours non-stop?) but I'm also dedicated to the fics... So if anyone is interested to give me a helping hand, feel free to drop me a review or PM me in advance so I can refer to you when I'm done with the fics! (The former is mostly recommended)  
****Trust me. This is the first time I ever find a beta reader so... I'm literally zero knowledge about it.******

Til then, take care, people! :)


	10. Day Six (Part One): La Union

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Six (Part One): La Union_

Warning: Some content of this chapter might be uncomfortable for certain readers. Read at your own risk.

* * *

_'Haven't been into some real action for some time... Now it's really a good time for some warm-up.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**_  
_**8th July 2014, 12.00 A.M**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

By the time he had exited the bar through the sea of people, Corbero's car had already disappeared from his sight.

That was all he could say as he stomped all over the pavement like a child in sugar rush. Jake fidgeted nervously as he tucked his palm to his chin, "What the fuck should I do?" Sherry Birkin had just been kidnapped by the hostiles and now he didn't have a single clue of where she might have been. Jake took deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he think of ways to get her back. Kicking the empty can that about to be on his way.

He started by fumbling around his belongings, okay, he got his car keys and his cell phone and his wallet that he barely used. On the corner of the street, his sport Ford Mustang was still there.

Excellent.

Just then, the blaring sirens and the flashes of red and blue were approaching. The San Juan cops had arrived on the scene due to the commotion that Jake had caused. Jake was still standing in the pavement with his bleeding shoulder when one of the policeman noticed him - some of the regulars of the club even pointed accusing fingers to Jake. _Time to get moving, _grabbing the keys out by hooking the steel ring attached to the key, Jake dashed madly for his car.

"Freeze! Or we will shoot!"

Jake scoffed in the 'Like hell if I care' manner and jumped into his vehicle, revved up the engine. He didn't even bother to turn on the headlights when Jake switched gear and stomped the accelerator. Steering his vehicle around, the Ford Mustang made a screeching 180 degrees turn before Jake released the E-brakes and sped off to the direction where Corbero's team had went off too.

Letting the cops know his identity will be hell to pay.

* * *

Jake went for a good distance to the highway. When he was sure that he had lost the cop's pursuit, Jake pulled over at the sidewalk and started to refresh his next move.

One wrong move will cost him time. And time is what exactly he did not have right now.

God knows what they will do to her.

"Fuck." He hissed at the bad thoughts. Damn, if they dared to touch her, he'll rip them from limb to limb. Jake promised that. _'Keep your head together. Keep your head together, Jake Muller.' _It was a trick that Sherry had taught him - always stay calm in tough situation and so he did.

Well, he had a guess of where they should be here in San Juan. But Jake was not exactly sure to go there, in case he got further away from them.

Since his cover had now broke, Jake had no other options other than to contact the DSO for assistance. As much as it will bruise his ego, Jake will risk anything for Sherry. He dug for the cellphone that Hunnigan had provided pre-mission. "Whatever." He grumbled out loud as he pressed his ears to it.

**"Jake! You're outside the range of the jammer! You are not supposed to call-"**

That chirpy voice was definitely Claire. Jake didn't need another chance to guess, "Screw the jammer, Claire! Our cover had been broke, and they got Sherry!"

**"What?!"**

It wasn't just Claire voice when it echoed, Leon and Hunnigan must be on the scene too, "Look, I don't want to know shit now! I just wanted to know where they got Sherry!"

**"Hold on a second, Jake, we've put a tracer on Sherry's phone and Corbero's... Ah, darn. Corbero turned off his. And it seemed Sherry had went off signal too recently... I'll sent you the coordinates Sherry last signal traced."**

Jake pulled away from his cell and he got an incoming message right after. The bright cyan screen showed a map and another red dot somewhere on a long straight line.

The highway.

Jake couldn't help the smirk when a small shard of hope brimming inside of him. He was on the same highway Corbero had went. And that highway led to one destination that Jake had heard from a drunken Corbero before. His spirit was high again, and now Jake was ready to rip heads off.

That will be the only place possible. He only had one shot. And if he screwed it up, he will have no second chance.

He once again pulled into gear again when his hand gripping onto the E-brake until his phone sounded again.

**"You are on the same highway as their, Jake. It's up to you now to find her exact location... And please, get Sherry back. Just, please."**

"You don't need to tell me that. I will get her back."

**"And Jake... about Vector Alcott..."**

* * *

**Unknown  
8th July 2014, 12.15 A.M**

The putrid stench of chemicals and substances began filling her nostril when she regained her consciousness. As nauseating as it might smell to her stomach, Sherry felt fine about it. She had been inhaling this horrid stench for a decade being testing like a lab rat by the government, not accounting the time in China.

Groaning, the agent tried to move her arms but found herself unable to do so. Her feet was no good either. She felt soreness creeping up to her shoulders, like waking up at the wrong side of the bed. One thing for sure, she was lifted off her feet.

And bounded by something cold and hard.

Sherry's eyes snapped open in bewilderment when he memories being attacked by Alcott resurfaced. Her limbs now moved wildly when she realized that she had been captured. She looked downwards to herself - she was donned in a... garb; all too similar with the one she was forced with in China, a little too skin-revealing. And she was bounded like a crucifix, her arms was lifted horizontally and her legs were banded together by solid metal band.

"Ah, great." She muttered sarcastically. She was alone in this room and she was attached to the heartbeat monitor. The beeping sound increased steadily now that Sherry was beginning to panic. There was a desk over at the left side of the room with piles of papers and documents. Then there were several cabinets with bottles of chemicals; one of them was chloroform. Okay, the whole cabinet was meant for her.

"You are awake."

The metal slash glass door slid open, and there stood the woman whom Sherry had fought with briefly. She had a rather dissatisfied look as she walked to the desk and took a seat on the folded chair. Crossing her legs, Colleen reassured her, "And don't worry, I'm the one who changed for you. Although Corbero was on our side, I still don't like him. He's a perv. After all, we are both women." She smiled curtly to the agent.

Oddly enough, Sherry felt grateful for her supposedly enemy. At least she was rational enough not to let that swine to be near her, much less, change for her. "Gee. Thanks."

"Accepted. And you have a very nice combat knife. Why didn't you use it against me?"

"I just don't like unnecessary blood shedding. Plus, I don't really need it, do I?"

Sherry groaned again, her shoulder now started to feel like crap and there was a sharp migraine stinging her skull - it must be because of her knocking out for too long. "...Where am I?" It was only natural for her to ask.

"Sorry, miss Birkin. Unfortunately we cannot disclose that to you."

Another foreign voice came from the door when Colleen spun from her seat to face the two men entering; there was a smile on her face.

Aldiel Corbero and Vector Alcott.

Vector's eyes were cold and stern, a professional look adorned his face as he walked to Sherry with his hands on the warmth of his pockets. And Corbero... urgh, his eyes bulged looking at Sherry's figure and it seemed like his eyes would fell off any second. And was that drool? One thing that Sherry noticed was that Corbero was actually following Vector's lead. That must have meant something.

Touching the sturdy steel band on Sherry's left, Vector seemed like he wanted to make sure that his captive was securely imprisoned, "So, you are the host of G-Virus that Simmons had always mentioned about."

Simmons?

As in Derek Clifford Simmons?

Sherry's mouth hung open for a second, her heartbeat monitor began to sound frantically, "...Just who are you? How did you know Simmons?"

Now Vector looked at the G-Virus host smugly, his hand trailed to her chin as he lifted her face up lightly, "Do you think I would spill that easily?"

"Yes." It was a barefaced lie.

Vector scoffed amusingly, the scar on his face wrinkled that it looked like disfigured snake. He was impressed at this woman right here, her courage to be exact, "Fine then." He took a step back as he shoved his hand back to his pockets.

"You know my name. So I'll skip to the important parts: You see, Simmons is... _was_ my predecessor."

Sherry looked at him with a dumbfounded look, "What?"

Vector continued, "You see. I am the new head of The Family."

"So, you worked for Corbero?"

Silence.

"No, Corbero worked for me. He was merely covering our tracks. And you DSO agents were stupid enough to fell for it. To think that Corbero was the mastermind behind all this... And do you know why I am so easy to tell you all this?"

No reply came from Sherry, only glares that so sharp that even Vector had to look away from her.

"Simmons' biggest mistake was to let you out, turning you into an agent. But it's alright now, little Birkin. From now on, you can enjoy your servitude that you had gotten used to for your teenage year. Because you..." He pointed a finger to her, "Are now The Family's permanent property. You. And the G-Virus."

Upon hearing those words, Sherry's mind went blank. Her gaze turned empty as she watched Vector, Corbero and Colleen exited the room. _Her _room.

The sense of helplessness began to fill her when Vector Alcott's word rang through her cerebellum. Her heart sank.

The way he had just addressed her. Sherry Birkin was just an object.

A vessel carrying the G-Virus.

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
8th July 2014, 12.30 A.M**

Rain was pouring down over the road when Jake turned on the headlights and the wiper as he sped down the lonely road.

Jake Muller pulled over to a rather deserted warehouse. It was miles away from the main city but Jake still felt skeptical about his guess, because this warehouse looked just like... a regular warehouse. There was no sign that was out of ordinary.

Just a very big building to store products and items in large bulks. Or maybe very large containers.

Although there was one thing that made Jake feeling fishy about this place. - the fact that they were still people transporting good in and out even in this late night hours. On top of that, they didn't seemed to mind the fact that the rain soaking into their large plastic bags of unknown items.

Thunder was crackling as Jake killed the engine as he stepped out of his Ford Mustang. His bleeding shoulder had been clotted due to his C-Virus when Jake give it a slight rub, it felt okay to him. He was a mercenary, wounds were nothing to him.

La Union.

The big giant letters on top of the board assured Jake that he had came to the right place on the right direction. Aldiel Corbero had mentioned this place at their first visit to the Galeria.

_'Time to raise hell.'_

As Jake approached the small booth with a petty guard on the main gate leading to the warehouse, he was easily noticeable with his bleeding shirt. The short man jumped to a stand as he poked his head out of the window, "Whatta you want?" He grunted in an annoyed voice to Jake.

Jake only smirked, "Just looking around, moron. Isn't that obvious?" His smirked now raised to the other attendants who had noticed his presence; they stopped their work to look at him suspiciously.

"Area's off limit. Now get outta here before I call the-"

Impatiently, Jake grabbed the back of the guard's head and he slammed him to the counter, effectively knocking him out. His dramatic action didn't go unnoticeable by the other as they all dropped whatever they were holding. The young mercenary extended his arm to his side provocatively, "So... anybody ready for war?"

Jake gauged their reaction - if these people were running around stampeding each other like little pussies, then he would have came to a wrong place.

But they did the opposite.

Diving behind the the booth for cover, Jake managed to avoid the barrage of bullets flying at him just in time. These people were pulling out machine guns from their backs!

The fierce crackling of the thunder were now drowned out by the tumultuous rain of gunshots. Both were equally deafening but the latter seemed to dominate more in this case.

Suffused in the rain water, the sticky feeling from his thin polo shirt was making him uncomfortable enough. So Jake ripped it from his body easily and pulled out the combat knife from his waist. The polo shirt didn't make any difference to the damage input anyways so he might as well be rid of it.

Judging by how well the security here that even these little pushovers have advanced firearms, Jake knew that he had come to the right place.

Sherry is here.

She just had to be.

Luckily, Jake's cellphone was waterproof so he quickly called in to the DSO. The line connected immediately as Jake need to shout through the confusing mixture of bullets and thunder, "I got the location!"

**"Really?!"**

"It had to be. The security was tight as shit! They were shooting at me as if I ate bullets for breakfast!" Jake didn't bother who's exactly on the line. At this point, even lady boss will do.

**"Good job, Jake! Now get Sherry the hell outta there first! We'll get someone to some to Puerto Rico to give you assistance."**

"Heh." Jake flipped the phone down and pocketed it. His smirk was now a vicious one as Jake cracked his knuckles, "Haven't been into some real action for some time... Now it's really a good time for some warm-up."

He waited until footstep got closer and closer to him. Obviously they will not be waiting for Jake to get out from his cover.

When the distance was sufficing enough, Jake charged out with a clenched fist ready. Bashing it onto the nearest hostile possible, Jake wrenched out the machine gun from his victim as he used them back against him.

Soon. More reinforcements came to join the fray as Jake was now completely surrounded in circles.

"Come get some, motherfuckers!"

_'Wait for me, Sherry. I'm coming to get you. Just hang in there.'_

* * *

**La Union Warehouse  
8th July 2014, 12.40 A.M**

It was literally all hell break loose as Jake broke through the insides of the warehouse. There was no sign of anywhere that they could have hidden Sherry - none at all. Other than giant sized products stuffed in boxes and containers, there really isn't anything else.

Just where the hell was she?

Jake Muller lived up to his name and the identity as the son of Albert Wesker - he was an unstoppable killing machine. Combined with the C-Virus he had in him, Jake easily breached through the main door as he went for cover from another barrage of shots.

Blood trickled down his muscular body as Jake dove for cover. These guys were better than he thought, unlike the J'avos he used to fight who'll only rampage mindlessly, these hired mercenaries had some skills and strategies. Jake was behind a huge steel container by the time he was catching a quick breath.

If it wasn't for the adrenaline boosting his metabolism and numbing his pain senses, Jake wouldn't have been lasted this long. Adrenaline. If it was sold in bottles, Jake would definitely be an addict. Ejecting the last heated clip from the machine gun, Jake soon realized that he was out. Securing weapons as he go wasn't really a good idea it seemed.

"Shit. Just where the hell is Sherry?"

Jake took a peek from his cover and there was another horde of coming for him, quickly replacing the fallen mercenaries that Jake had just dispatched, "It seemed that 'where the hell did they spawn from' would be a more appropriate question." He uttered monotonously.

_'Right, that's it!'_

* * *

**Unknown  
8th July 2014, 1.00 A.M**

The soreness was now spreading from her shoulders to her back, then her spine. Her whole body was now feeling stiff.

She tried to squeeze her wrists through the gap of the steel band and even tried to pull the malleable band with her strength. Every effort to no avail. Eventually she gave up trying when she relaxed her whole body hopefully that it would relief the prickling pain on her back.

"Hello, Sherry. We meet again."

The very familiar gruff voice shook her eerily. She looked up, only to see that Aldiel Corbero with his sunglasses approaching her. This time, he was alone. Not with Vector Alcott, not with Colleen. Just him. And she was starting to feel sick in the stomach.

Corbero peeled off the sunglasses and pocketed it to his leopard spot pants. Then he stared intently at Sherry's from her head to the toes as if he could see through her very, very revealing garb. Then he nodded approvingly with a sly smile soreaded on his face as he walked around to inspect her back.

She felt disgusted. Disgraced.

Only Jake Muller was allowed to see her like that.

"I know that Alcott wouldn't allow me to do this... but you really are beautiful." He chuckled to himself as he walked to the front. Eyeing her curiously as his green eyes gazed all over her again, only to paused at her chest then traveled down to her creamy thigh.

Sherry so wanted to spit at his face, "I'll kill you if you dare to do anything."

"Oh, really? And what means do you have to do so?" Corbero retorted by using his index finger to tap the metal band holding Sherry's arm, making the tinking noises to remind her of her situation, "After tonight, Sherry, I will be a part of The Family. After I have succeeded the operation tonight, The Family will bring me as the most powerful man in Puerto Rico, not just the tourism business that you and Jake Muller enjoyed so much." He spread his arm to the stale air just to show his new-found authority.

Then he leaned in to breath in her scent and Sherry tried to move backward as much as she could. But she could still smell his own cologne, and it was nothing of Jake Muller.

The captured agent shut her eyes tightly, she will not show the moisture that was forming on her eyes. Sherry Birkin will not show her weakness to this man. Fascinated by this juvenile-looking woman's willpower, Corbero smirked as he brought his palm to her thigh, not touching her but just letting the heat of him palm radiating her skin.

And then Sherry broke into pieces.

She let a single drop of tear fall down her perfect face.

"Jake..."

* * *

Corbero was about to kiss her cheek when he jumped back as the glass behind him shattered into thousand shards when the metal door was blasted down by an unknown force.

He didn't even have the nanosecond to recompose himself to the sudden attack when Corbero was grabbed directly by his fat neck. He was positive that his neck would snap in the next moment but it didn't, because he was instead hurled to the other side to the cabinet fill with bottles of labelled chemicals. The impact made some of them crashed on the cabinet itself and most bottles crashed to the floor beneath. The odor of the room was becoming more pungent as the unknown chemicals filled the room.

Slowly opening his eyes in fear, Corbero was greeted by a pair of fuming blue eyes similar to the eyes of a predator, "...H-How?... How did you... get here?"

Battle battered and bloodied, Jake Muller gritted his teeth as he threatened to kill this man in the next instant.

"You had just made your last mistake, motherfucker..." Jake hissed between his teeth, tightening his grip to his plump neck as Corbero pleaded for his life.

Sherry exhaled in relief on his timely arrival, letting the remaining pooled salty moisture fall through her cheek as she had no means to wipe them away. She shook her head weakly when Jake glanced at her briefly with soften eyes to make sure she was unharmed then flickered back to Corbero, "You got lucky. She's feeling merciful today, fat ass."

Placing a well-rounded hook to his face, Jake effortlessly lifted Corbero by his collar then tossed him outside through the havoc he caused when Jake broke down the door impulsively. A part of Jake was being merciful too when he decided to let Corbero outside the now chemical filled room, that will prevent him from triggering any allergic reaction from the chemicals when he was out cold.

Stepping through the glass shards filled floor with his black dress shoes, Jake quickly went over to Sherry as his bloodied hand reached for her cheek, "You're okay now, Sherry. I'm getting you outta here." He kissed her on her lips briefly before inspecting Sherry's device that was holding her into position. Looks complicated, there were numerous buttons on the side of this machine and Jake didn't want to press the wrong one - fearing that it might be some button that might electrocute her or... else.

Sherry was breathing labourly when she whispered, "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Save it for later, Supergirl. Right now, I need to get you outta this crap quickly." He was feeling anxious, he wasn't really a tech geek himself. Tinkering? No.

_'Well, there's only one way to do it.'_

"Be ready, Sherry, I'm gonna smash this junk out. If it doesn't work, then I'll just find some way to pry it apart." Not the best plan, but he had no other choice. Jake readied his fist again, stretching the muscles in it before landing it to the panel.

A few sparks of electricity, then the light dies out. Jake watched the metal bands for a moment and the lock released simultaneously, causing Sherry to fall bonelessly to his capable arms.

She didn't care that if the red liquid soaking her white garb because she needed to fell his warmth now, and he didn't seemed to complain when he kissed her hair, "Lady boss said that she had sent help to Puerto Rico." He reminded her. Seeing that she was bare-footed, Jake lifted her up from the ground so that she didn't need to walk through the glass filled floor.

"Sorry that I caused so much trouble." She whispered, careful not to press onto any of his bleeding wounds as she held onto his shoulders.

"Nah, they cheated. I saw a locker room back then, we'll get some clothes for you then we start digging out this facility, alright?"

His suggestion sounded perfect, she was in dire need of some proper clothing and he need clean up from all his bullet wounds, "Sounds like a plan."

As Jake carried her away from the dreaded room, Sherry smiled as a thought flashed through her clouded mind.

Her fairy tale thoughts wasn't really that naive and deceiving.

It was real.

She had found her knight in shining armor.

Shining red armor, that is.

* * *

**A.N: Anyone wondered how Jake could find the place, the name La Union? Backtrack the chapters and I really did mentioned about it! I'll explain more about how Jake found Sherry in her secret lab room in the next chapter.**

**But seriously, can you imagine a very bloodied and rain soaked Jake Muller, only in his dark slacks and dress shoes, coming to your rescue? Well, I can't resist him. Not in a million years would I. (Okay, I need to convince my boyfriend to shave his head into a buzz cut then dye it red. Then maybe I'll use a marker to draw the scar. Ah, screw it, I'll just go to some cosplay fest.) :)**

**So, yeah, review! XD**


	11. Day Six (Part Two): Runaway

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Six (Part Two): Runaway_

* * *

_'Now, this place is totaled.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**La Union  
8th July 2014, 1.30 A.M**

Sitting on the bench as he waited for Sherry to change into some better clothing, Jake couldn't help but to swivel himself around so that his back was facing hers. Although he had already seen her naked form for at least thrice, he couldn't help but to be courteous to Sherry - she deserved respect.

"Just give me a call when you're done." Apparently, it's a woman locker room so there was no clothing that would possibly fit Jake's large build. Instead, Jake helped himself with a clean white towel as he dabbed his flesh wounds with it. It wasn't long before the white innocent towel was coated with blobs of redness.

Most of his wounds had stopped bleeding for now.

Sherry was fortunate enough to find some clothing her size, tan button up shirt and a pair of trousers along with some sneaks, reminded her of China when she found the right clothing at her first try. Jake busied himself with his own business when Sherry slid the garments off her frame, "It's okay, Jake..." She meant, _'You can look if you want.'_

She heard Jake smirking on his back as she buttoned the shirt, forgoing the last one up her neck. Sherry was pulling her trousers up her slender legs when her eyes caught the jagged lines and the crescent markings on his back. She gasped softly.

If it wasn't for the C-Virus, Jake would have considered a heavily injured man.

_"Just what have you gone through, Jake?'_

Apparently, she had whispered it out loud.

He turned to his back and saw that she was done dressing up. Granting her another smirk, Jake casually replied her, "I just waged a war with them. Nothing serious." He stated jokingly but Sherry didn't seemed to take it in when she caressed one of his wounds in deep concern. She saw that it was recovering, the cut regenerated itself as the cells moved around but not as fast as her G-Virus acted.

Hard to believe that Jake didn't seem to faze even he had so many wounds riddled his body.

Jake lifted her by her chin up slightly so that she was looking at him. Without saying another word, he silently kissed her, probing her lips gently. She responded well to the kiss as they deepened it; to the point where she had forgotten to be cautious with Jake's injury.

But he didn't seemed to notice when he pulled her close to him until she was sitting on his lap.

"You are not leaving my side again, you got that?" She commanded when she pulled away.

Another bemused smirk, "I like the idea having to stuck with a Supergirl."

* * *

**"Are you okay, Jake? Is Sherry okay?"  
**  
Lady boss was on the line, she had that professionalism etched in her voice whenever she spoke, "Yeah. We're good. I've got Sherry back." He pulled Sherry closer by the waist just to prove that point. Sherry spoke over the loudspeaker, "I'm fine now, ma'am."

**"Thank goodness. Leon and Claire had been worried... So, where are you now?"**

"We're at some secret facility on the basement at La Union. It's quite well hidden and heavily guarded, took me some time to get to Sherry. I had to use my mercenary tactics to figure out the entrance. By the way, I think you should come here to collect Corbero."

A pause.** "What did you said about Corbero?"**

Jake suppressed a grin as he replied, "I just had some issues with him. So, I kinda showed him some Jake Muller. Apparently, he didn't take it too well."

"And ma'am, I found something about Vector Alcott..." Sherry informed.

**"I know. Vector Alcott is the member of the Family. And so does Aldiel Corbero, right?"**

Sherry cringed at the memory when Vector made it clear of his authority. On how he accused Sherry as the Family's property, "Not so, Director. Vector Alcott... _is_ the new head of The Family. And Corbero was only a small fry working to cover his tracks."

**"What?"**

"He confessed it to me when I was captured." Sherry reinforced her statement, "And Corbero said something about an operation on the next midnight... That would make him a full-fledged member of the Family."

**"An operation?"**

Jake interrupted impatiently, all this talking felt like wasting a lot of time, "We're working on that, Hunnigan. After all, we are already at this secret facility and I'm pretty sure that we can find some info outta here. And I am always decent to fight the morons outside who doesn't get a hint. Plus, I have some unsettled business with Vector Alcott."

**"We're counting on you then."**

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**  
**8th July 2014, 2.00 A.M**

Vector Alcott peeled the phone away at the same time as Colleen did with hers. He stared out at rear window with not looking very pleased to the conversation he had just overheard. The flashes of the streetlight highlighted his facial scar which made him all the more terrifying as the cellphone on his hand was on the verge of snapping due to Alcott gripping onto it.

Wiretapping.

"It seemed that your dirty little secret... had kicked the bucket." The woman started first, her face was as stoic as her companion.

"They will not get anything out of La Union." His features broke into a sadistic smirk as Alcott finger's began working on his cell.

Colleen knew what he had planned, but she made no move to stop him as she crossed her legs to make herself more comfortable, "What about Aldiel Corbero? Don't forget that he was still there in the facility."

"He had outlived his usefulness. Plus, he had broke his part of his bargain when he revealed the Family's secret. And... it was my intention all along to eliminate him as soon as the plan proceeded, why not rid him for now?"

"What about Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller then?"

...

"We are doing them a favor. They will soon meet their parents."

* * *

**La Union  
8th July 2014, 2.30 A.M**

It felt wrong.

As the duo pressed their backs to the wall leading to the corner, Jake pressed his head over to inspect if there were any hostiles waiting for them.

Another empty hallway.

Not even a scientist, not even a mercenary, no one.

Minutes ago, Jake was hoarded by gunfire and mercenaries shouting orders to each other that it was so deafening to the point that Jake couldn't stand. But now, the coast was so clear that Jake could hear his own dress shoe echoed across the facility whenever he took a step. Hell, he could even hear Sherry's collected breathing.

They were at this computer room with at least ten computers jam packed in that single room when Jake look out for incoming hostiles while Sherry fiddled with one of them. Nothing of interest, just bunch of data about the employees attendance and some of the BOWs - but they were the same one as stored in the BSAA archives. Must be the Family's work no doubt.

Nothing significant.

Peering through the windows as they passed room after room which only stored trivial things, there was finally one that grabbed their attention. It was the last door at the end of the hallway.

It was just like the other computer rooms out there except that it was meant for one person to work with only. And there was even a small cabinet of alcohol equipped on the side of the room so this room was meant for someone with authority.

Jake pointed to the computer, letting Sherry to do her work while Jake guarded the front door. They had been in this facility for a while and Corbero was the last encounter Jake ever had before he reached underground where he had to shoot his way through the havoc. Jake would have expected another armada coming after them. After all, him and Sherry both possessed something valuable to the world of biology.

But in the end, they were just mercenaries. They don't care shit about what their employers' policies - Jake understood that perfectly. And by how he demonstrated his inhuman abilities, it would be natural for them to flee for their lives than die trying to apprehend Jake Muller.

That made thing easier.

"Oh, no."

Jake cocked his head to Sherry just so he could hear her without keeping his eyes away from the door. Sherry fingers skidded around the keyboard frantically as series of letters scrolled through the screen, "Vector Alcott put a password and a firewall to his systems. I need time to hack it away."

"Just do it then."

Nodding in affirmative, Sherry began her work as her slender fingers worked even faster, never keeping her eyes away from the computer. The young mercenary himself didn't know what the hell she was doing, the series of numbers and letters all jumbled up together was more or less confusing to him but it seemed that Sherry knew what she was doing. She will be fine.  
**  
**Then she suddenly jumped back in awe as she quickly called onto him, "Jake!"

The bold red numbers behind the black background. "Oh, shit. A self-destruct sequence."

7 minutes.

7 minutes was all they have left to spare.

And the timer began ticking down on them.

* * *

"We are going to be blown to bits if we stay here!"

Jake declared as he stomped on Sherry's direction. She was sweating, cold sweat. For a moment she palmed her chin in a frustration moment while mumbling something inaudible. Then she resumed tinkering down where her hacking had left off. "You go on ahead first, Jake! I'll catch up with you when I am done here!"

Her statement had Jake dumbfounded, his mouth agape when he eyed at her, "You are going to stay here?!"

"It might have some info of Alcott's next action, Jake! I need to gamble this! Just go on already! " 30 seconds had gone by and Sherry was close to get it done. Her finger tighten and her heart pumped more powerfully. Jake brows furrowed disapprovingly, grabbing his chin, kicking the floor. And he stood to his ground. When the blonde noticed that Jake had no plan to leave at all, she glared at him, ushering him away, "Jake!"

But he was adamant. Jake crossed his arms just to prove that.

Pouting annoyingly, Sherry abandon her work as she marched to Jake, ready to push him out of the room, "Jake, listen to me and just-"

"Just make it quick, Sherry. You don't want both of us to be blown to dust." He interrupted, his crossed arm fell to the side as his muscles contracted. It emphasized just how tension Jake Muller was now.

Quizzically, Sherry raised an eyebrow, shaking her head, "What?"

"Look," He breathed impatiently, pushing her back to the computer she had previously worked on, "I'm not leaving without you, and you're not leaving my side. So just shut up and finish the job, ai'ght? "

He made his point.

And his choice was ambivalence for her - She both love it and hate it at the same time. Love Jake for keeping his word by staying with her and hate it because he was risking his life waiting for her.

Reluctantly, Sherry spent the remaining minutes to quickly breach the systems before the power shuts down - before the facility self-destruct with them along. She using all her ten fingers as she did punched in the keys that Jake couldn't come to comprehend. Alphabets, letters and numbers, Sherry finally tapped the 'Enter' as her fist curled triumphantly, "Got it."

The welcome screen was most inappropriate indeed when the agent hastily tapped the 'Escape' button, then her right hand hovered to the mouse as she clicked on the nearest folder icon she could was only labelled as 'Confidential' so it must have some crucial information to it. There's another very long list of folders she could find but she didn't know know the contents. And time certainly wasn't on her side, "Jake, your cellphone, take the memory card out."

Jake did as she said, ripping the cellphone from his blood soaked pocket as he flipped to the back, removing the small chip from the device.

Her eyes glanced at the timer next to her for a second and she suddenly realized that she did not have much time left.

Time flies.

4 and a half minutes left.

"Shit." She wasn't used to profanity but at this rate, that's all she could think about to express what she was feeling. Without turning her head, Sherry raised her palm over her shoulders and Jake placed the memory card to her.

Her heart sank when she saw the estimated time for the files to be copied into the memory card.

10 minutes.

They will never get it done.

* * *

3 minutes left and she felt like smashing the CPU to pieces. Or at least that's what she wanted but the calculation differed when the files copied quicker than the estimated time. From 10 minutes to 7 , then to 5 then 2, then 40 seconds left.

Jake's feet felt like it was set on fire and he was so ready to move them. The moment that Sherry pulled the memory card as it was ejected out from the CPU, She didn't even had the time to bend her body straight when Jake grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her out from the room. The last number she saw from the timer, she could only make out: 01.03

A minute.

Sprinting along the hallway, it was just like the time when they were running for the mines as they tried to escape the consuming avalanches. Turning around corners fluidly, Jake made a dash for the stairs that led them to the warehouse as his reinforced memories dictated him.

"We're almost there!" Taking two steps at the time, the hot-blooded mercenary rammed the steel door leading back to the warehouse with power that some of his wounds reopened. It was without consideration, so Jake felt no pain as blood began to flow from his body again. And Sherry didn't miss that, but now their priority was to get as far away from the soon-to-be-blown to-hell facility.

The route to the exit was very obvious so with a single breath, both Jake and Sherry raced to the still rainy outdoor, away from La Union with the final second spent.

They were just right outside of the region of La Union when a seismic tremor happened that made them lost their equilibrium. To be sure, a series of explosive were set off underground. Diving to the watery road, they pressed themselves as close as they could get to the wet ground when another fiery explosion happened to the warehouse - completely obliterating the building along with everything in it.

The ground shook on them as Jake rolled to Sherry, trying to shield her from anything that could be in the way. Fortunately, they had get to a safe distance away from the danger zone.

When the quake had stopped, Sherry was the first one to get to her feet when she helped Jake to his.

Turning around to take one last glance to the now burning and collapsing building, Jake couldn't help but to mutter, "Now, this place is totaled."

She nodded in agreement but turned away very soon when she saw the dead bodies that Jake fought on his way as were burnt to crisp. The sizzling sound when the rain collided with the fire was making things worse. As much as she had witnessed them on Raccoon City, it felt indifferent having people to die senselessly.

Then she remembered, "Oh god," She gasped, a hand was reaching instinctively to her mouth, "Aldiel Corbero was still inside!"

The realization hit Jake when his eyes widen. He had clean forgotten about that man during their escape but personally he didn't care too much about his death. Man like him was better off from the face of Earth anyway but Jake still felt sorry that he was alive by the time the underground facility exploded.

Although Jake wanted to beat him dead, but no one deserved to die senselessly.

Vector Alcott. Just how much worse can he get? At least Derek Simmons was not without compassion. But he had none. Hell, if the Family were to shape the world with him as the hands and legs, what will it to be for the world?

He clasped her shoulders as he dug the keys out from his pockets, "Let's go. The cops should be here soon." Jake didn't noticed how hoarse his own voice were when he said that. She just nodded and followed him away from the chaos.

It was somewhat a relief to be inside a vehicle. Water droplets obscured the view around the Mustang as Jake leaned back on his seat for a moment of breathing. "So much for our nice little vacation in Puerto Rico, Mrs. Muller." He laughed sarcastically as he tilted his head to Sherry. There's no point for them to keep the cover anymore now that their mission had finally reached its climax. What's left ahead was not about the luxurious hotel, nor the stupid mall, nor the beach, nor the ball anymore.

It's all about more blood. More life loss.

"I guess, I should stop calling you those sappy nicknames anymore, eh, sweetheart? Oh sorry... it's Supergirl for you now." His playful chortle was breathy. He was somewhat feeling tired, although physically he didn't - he just felt heavy and hard to breath.

Sherry wasn't answering so Jake had to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her breath was as quick as his. He reached out for her hand. Then she opened her brimming eyes to him and she saw him leaning in to her to kiss her.

Just a soft and innocent peck to her lips.

She could see the scowl he had always wearing had disappeared. He looked so vulnerable, yet so strong. "But you're stuck with me. Even when this mission is screwed to hell."

Right. Screw the mission to hell.

* * *

Sherry's next move was not what Jake expected as she dramatically climbed to his lap and straddled him. Arms wound around his bare shoulders as her eyes pierced into his. Her hot exhale of air was fanning Jake's brow when his arm automatically found a happy place around her small waist.

"Jake."

It was that one fragile whisper that they crashed their lips to each other as they ate hungrily from it. His arm couldn't stay still as it wandered to the hem of her horrid shirt before snaking it ways under the article. The feeling of his warm hand to her bare cold skin had her moaned quietly into his mouth.

This was just what they both needed after the hell they just went to and from.

Neither crossed the line yet. For now, they will just relish the feeling of each other as they warm themselves, touched each other where it was fine to do so. Especially Sherry who just kissed him and licked him where she knew he would liked, but her arms remained closely to his shoulder and never reaching anywhere below it.

Jake Muller might be the best mercenary money can buy and also the only one on the planet who embraced C-Virus without side effects - but the fact remained that he was still mortal. His bleeding wounds from the firefight proved that and she took it into considerations. Although Jake seemed to forget his own state. When he continuously pressed her being closer to his.

Eventually, they paused as she gazed into his sharp blue eyes, hand sweeping his cropped red hair gently, "I just wanted to let you know that I like the idea having to stuck with an ass like you." Her sense of humor was returning and he liked that. Resting his forehead to hers, Jake smirked as his hand stroked her cold back, "So that means you wanted this to be real too?"

"Not quite." She giggled.

The curve of his lip pulled into a frown when he heard her reply, "The fuck?" He pulled away in shock.

"You're cute when you are like this Jake," Her giggles suppressed when she kissed him on his lips alluringly, "I just... I don't want this kind of circumstances to be in a relationship... if that's what you name it. For once, Jake, I wanted to be like a normal woman again."

"Does that mean that I have to woo you like some fifteen year old nerds do?"

"Woo was quite an outdated word but... yes." She smiled sheepishly.

"Take you out to dates like that super boring mall experience?"

"Something like that."

And he grinned boyishly, like a teenage who had just asked his crush for a date to which she said yes.

"No problem, Supergirl."

* * *

**A.N: I...uh, I am sorry to tell you guys that the next update will be a little later than usual. Family matters, a serious one. But I will try my best to write whenever I can, so don't worry too much! ;) Maybe in a week or so. No promises. But no, I'm not putting this fic into hiatus so expect updates from me. *firm nod***

**So tell me about what you think about this chapter. About Corbero's fate and Vector Alcott's true nature? The fluff? Any comments? :)**

**But there's something I wanted to ask fellow writers:**_ Do you guys write from other sources like Microsoft Office or Libre then upload the completed fic to be published or do any of you used the Copy N' Paste function and write directly on Fanfiction? I used the latter because I don't want to keep my fics archived in my laptop just because it's messy enough. Is that commendable?_


	12. Day Six (Part Three): Rain

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Day Six (Part Three): Rain_

Warning: Chapter contains mature contents.

* * *

_'I'm here.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
8th July 2014, 3.00 A.M**

Jake Muller silently pondered if the rain ever stop. It was still as heavy a few hours ago and it showed no signs to cease.

The Ford Mustang swiftly sped through the corners and the muddy road, finding its way back to the highway as it went. The darkness and rain did not affect the way Jake Muller maneuvered a vehicle - reckless, confident and most of the part, lunatic; to the point that Sherry was actually afraid but she didn't dare to question the young blood's driving ability. She had never seen anyone driving like him, not even Leon could drive as dangerously yet skillfully like him.

If Jake wasn't a mercenary, there's a lot of other things he could do. Just what can't he do?

Sherry borrowed Jake's cellphone since she had lost it when she was in Alcott's captive. Even after all the chaos they had been through in La Union, it was a miracle that the cellphone survived. She was uploading the data she had recovered before the facility was destroyed to the DSO headquarters, with hopes that they could actually found something from it.

Damn, both Jake and her had nearly lost their lives for the data.

A chime, indicating that the upload had been completed and Sherry pressed the cellphone to her ear again.

**"Good work, Agent Birkin. It'll take time before we can evaluate all of the data you recovered so you should go back to the hotel for now. I have already informed the Puerto Rican government so the police shouldn't be a problem now."**

"What of the help that was coming our way?"

**"About that, they need a few more hours before they could actually reach Puerto Rico. You see, procedures. They will come to you as soon as they landed. Call me if you find anything. Hunnigan out."**

Jake took a glimpse to her side when he heard that the conversation was over, "So, what lady boss told us to do now?"

So she rehearse the whole lines to him, concluding that they should get back to the hotel. And they needed the break to recover themselves especially Jake who was now covered in all the nasty things, dirt and mud and blood.

"It's been a long day."

* * *

**El Convento  
8th July 2014, 3.15 A.M**

By the time they had pulled over to the front of the hotel with their bullet ridden Ford Mustang, there were already several men in suit holding umbrellas waiting for them at the front door. Trying to stay incognito it seemed. Figures, it won't be ideal to have all the people surrounding them like they were some sort of celebrity and become the headline for the newspaper the next day.

The incident at the Galeria was bad enough. Jake knew that his face would be at the newspaper tomorrow morning. That, or the government covered it up.

The men in black did not miss the DSO agents as they walked up the the pavement. Jake stopped directly in front of them as he slid the window down to them, one of them spoke first, "Agent Muller and Agent Birkin?" It was a whisper to seek confirmation. Jake pulled his wallet out that he rarely used, most of the things inside was damaged by the water, including the ID which the writing was now barely recognizable. So Jake muttered back, "Lost them."

Sherry poked her head forward to reveal herself, "I'm sorry but we lost it... our IDs."

They bent their body straight, "It's fine, agents. Your superiors had already briefed us of you. We are here to escort you to your room safely, out of the sight of anyone."

Turns out there was another elevator at the back that was supposed to be used for emergencies. The manager of the hotel was waiting for them wearily at the elevator, "I had never guessed that you would be agents." he said as he unlocked the elevator, "I just hope that it won't ruin my hotel."

"I'm sorry. We were just following orders." Sherry said as she wrapped the white blankets the men had provided them on their way.

The manager turned back to them with a smile, "Don't be. It was an honor for me to help the government. And to have professional agents like you to stay at my hotel. Truly, it's my honor."

Then one of the men that escorted Jake and Sherry informed, "We have brought your vehicle back to where you have rented it. Don't worry, we'll handle everything. The other US agents coming to your help will be expected to arrive tomorrow morning, they will bring you a replacement for your transport. And... we have people outside to look over your safety."

"Thanks for the help."

For the first time, Jake was the one to offer the handshake first.

* * *

They had stayed there for a couple of days by now but the hotel room suddenly smelled so refreshing and safe. The mahogany wood filling their senses never felt so incredible. From what they had been through in just a single night had both of them completely worn out - how Jake wished to bury his head to the woolly pillow.

But no.

He shook his dress shoe off himself, staggered a few steps as he walked to the chair at the dining table. He was just so damn tired for a second. Sherry was by his side in mere seconds as she placed her hand gently to his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Mmm." He hummed. It was a pained one; his C-Virus was working too slow to regenerate his own cuts and the burning pain had numbed for quite some time. But the throbbing pain was much less annoying. Now he understood how Sherry felt having her G-Virus. Compared to him, she only had minor scrapes on her limbs - the fight was already over by the time he reached her.

Then he suddenly look up to her with a weak smile. A smirk to be exact. "I need a shower. Bad." And she smiled back, "I was just thinking the same thing." She eyed at all her grimes and the unknown blotch of something sticking to her skin. A hot shower was just what they needed.

Sherry helped him to a stand and herded him to their room. Still untouched the last time they left. Snapping open the light of the bathroom, Sherry went outside again; leaving the mercenary to himself as he worked on the buttons of his pants. He grunted in disappointment, assuming that Sherry had no intention to join him so he shut the bathroom door.

Okay, maybe she need to report to lady boss.

Sighed, Jake stripped the rest of his clothing as he pulled the curtain and stepped into the marble bathtub. Maybe shower wasn't what he need but a nice soapy, warm bath; and rubber ducky might be a good idea too.

Jake was about to reach for the knob until he heard knocking on the door.

"Jake, why did you shut me out? I need a shower too!"

What?

Sherry Birkin wanted to shower with him?

Snatching the towel from the hamper, the mercenary quickly opened the door, only to be greeted with the sight of Sherry Birkin, wrapped her towel - only her towel. She was holding onto their clothes with a sly smirk of hers, "What? Is something wrong, Mr. Muller?" Her witty comment earned herself a chuckle from him as he let her in.

Dropping the towel from herself, she gasped again when her eyes accidentally caught side of his lower part of his body.

It was just as bad as his upper body. The deep gashes and the distorted crescent covering his thigh and knees. Just how strong is Jake Muller to endure all those... blood?

Clasping her hand to her mouth, she could only mutter in shock, "Oh my gosh..."

"Is something wrong, Supergirl? Never seen me in my-"

She ignored his silly attempt for a joke as she went up to him, completely forgotten the fact that she was naked. Not that she cared about it; she had been naked to him a handful of times. But only to Jake Muller. She ushered him to sit on the bathtub and he silently obeyed her, appreciating her concern.

And he certainly appreciate the view of her ass as she went over to turn on the water. Her hand tested the temperature of the water, waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature. "C'mon, Jake. Get in."

He came to a stand to join her, stepping in onto the water and winced slightly. But her hand gently stroking his back eased away the pain. The water was a little underheated for his taste but it's alright. His wounds were turning grey-ish, he was slowly but surely recovering.

"Jesus Christ." She heard him mumbled at one point when he reached for the shampoo and lather it on his hand. He scrubbed himself, missing the spot just where it hurted. As much as she wanted to wash for him, she didn't want to risk hurting him. So she helped herself while watching his wounds intently.

When most of the grimes had been washed away from his body, now she could see just how bad he was. She held her breath as she watched how his wounds turned knitted themselves together slowly, then returned to their original color. She knew how painful the process was. She knew.

She just knew.

So, she tip-toed to kiss him, she wanted to kiss away his pain. Jake was wounded in an attempt to save her.

"Sherry," he whispered into her mouth, it was so slow and gentle that Jake didn't want to break the moment, "Thanks." He wrapped his arms around her just so he could bring her closer. He had fully recovered so there was nothing stopping him from bringer her closer to him.

"No, Jake._ Thank you_." It was a shaky whisper, "You came to save me just in time... when... when-" Her voice faltered upon the cold memories when Alcott Vector claimed her as a part of The Family, when Aldiel Corbero tried to...

She wanted to tell him, but instead she broke into a sob.

Jake kissed her forehead soothingly, burying her head to his chest, allowing the warm domestic rain drumming their bare skin. The Sherry Birkin now was so afraid, so fragile, so vulnerable. She was trembling in his arms.

And it was his duty to change that.

Jake brought his lips close to her ears, letting his warm breathed to fan her ears before he spoke softly, "I'm here." _For anything you want. Anywhere, anytime. _

"I know." Came her short reply. But it would do. He just wanted to let her know just how much he cared for her that he'll come running to her. Hell, he'll crawl even if he lose his legs.

Lifting her face to him, Sherry closed her eyes again when Jake descended his lips to hers.

* * *

At first, it was just a soft chaste kiss. Neither decide to push past the kiss.

Not Jake anyway.

He probed his tongue to her lower lips experimentally and the way she reacted was exactly what he had wanted - she moaned, opening her mouth to him for more access. Jake acted on that, deepening the kiss so much that Sherry instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her hips to his suggestively.

Groaning, Jake couldn't resist her as his head moved south to her neck, nibbling the flesh gently only to kiss the spot again to sooth it. Sherry's unfocused eyes were to the pulled curtain of the bathtub, "J-Jake," at least she didn't squeak, "Are you sure you're okay to do this?" She meant his injury, as much as he recovered, a part of her was still concerned about his own state.

Jake paused his ministration just a few seconds to answer, "Of course, Supergirl." His head went back up to her again as he nipped her jawline and her earlobe mischievously, "I'm built like a tank, remember?"

Then he stopped as he looked at her, his eyes were hard and serious for a second there, "But, do _you _want this?"

With a wry smirk, Sherry playfully grinded her hips to her masculinity and Jake bit his lips to suppress a moan, "What do you think?" Sherry was obviously given him the permission to go on and so he did.

He lifted her up with ease and he carefully pushed her up against the wall where the hot water can still bathe them. Jake hoisted her upwards so that his strong hips were steadying her upright on the wall. Her cheeks were flushed red at this point and Jake started to give special treatment all over her, especially her chest.

Jake paid attention to her moans, her squirms, her everything; making sure that she enjoyed this as much as he did. From time to time, his hardness pressed against her heat, creating wonderful reaction from her. The soft whispers of his name and the vocal chord of hers was driving him mad. And when her hand came up to palm his facial scar, Jake nearly lost it.

He stopped his work as he stared into her eyes that seemed to be drowning in so many things. His free hand came up to hold the hand on his face as Jake tugged it away gently, only to kiss it by so much passion. Then he pressed it back against his scar, letting the warmth radiate his jagged line, "Only you can do this." He wasn't a big fan for romantic words such as _'I love the way your flawless skin touches me' _or_ 'You are just so beautiful that I felt like I'm dreaming.' _He didn't need to be - she was more than happy to accept who he is.

She kissed the tip of his nose, only to moan again when she felt him fondled her heat between her legs, "Goodness, Jake..." She didn't know where did he learned that but she certainly appreciate the extra friction, "Stop teasing me like this..." She pleaded, she felt another dampness began filling her between her legs but not from the shower - it was her own passion. But she didn't miss the sharp intake of his breaths, he couldn't hold out for any longer just as she did.

Shifting himself slightly, Jake kissed her squarely on the lips, "You ready?"

"Please..."

He need not another affirmative and he was engulfed inside her, letting out a low blissful groan from the back of his throat. He remained still when he was fully sheathed - this would be their second experience together and he didn't want to ruin anything. "Alright?"

"Yeah... I'm okay. Great actually." She wasn't lying about the latter part. It did felt great when Jake fullness filled her.

He began a slow rolling rhythm listening to her patient moans as he let her readjust to him. Her eyes were shut in immense pleasure as her breaths quicken. Jake took this as a sign for him to slow down a bit, only to thrust back in quicker and deeper. The steam and the heat of the shower only made the whole scene more exciting as the male started to make sounds with his hoarse throat.

She tried to hold on, but the building liquid heat on her lower stomach was just so unbearable to the point that Sherry's face had redden like volcano. Jake's grip to her ass tighten so much that he was sure that he left a welt to it. He'll compensate for it later, for now he just need her as close to him as possible.

Her eyes were half-lidded, since she could barely see anything straight either way. Everything was just so foggy and spinny and it somewhat reminded Sherry of the time when she had to taste alcohol. Well, there's more than one way to get drunk it seemed. Jake was intoxicating as he always was.

God, she will be the end of him. Her heat tightening around his shaft was killing him.

It wasn't until later that Sherry choked out a scream as she reached her peak, following closely by the young mercenary who howled his own groan of release.

They stayed like that for long minutes, resting their foreheads against each other as Jake held onto the blissfully spent Sherry in his arm. Now her blue orbs were closed and she was near to falling asleep, but there was a smile on her face. Jake let the water to run down them for a few more moments to wash away their sweats... and other things. Then he turn the water off, scooping Sherry into his arms as he carried her out to the bedroom.

Placing her on the right side of the king-sized mattress, Jake eagerly climbed in next to her; easily forgetting the fact that the water seeping into the sheets. Wrapping her arms around his damp body, Sherry tiredly snuggled up closer to his chest, Jake reciprocated by wrapping her petite frame around her.

"You are the only one I'll do this with." He kissed the top of her hair, pushing her blonde bangs away from her face. She appreciated the gesture, but she was just too fatigued, so she just kissed his bare chest in response and sighed contently.

Jake took a peek downwards and realized that she had really fallen asleep this time. He couldn't really blame her, with all the 'adventures' she had been through for just a single night and to top it all off with Jake amorous intention, even a Supergirl get tired.

His hand carefully stroked her short hair, relishing on how right she fitted in with him.

He'll make sure that he will be the last guy to be in her bed. Damn he will.

Sherry Birkin belonged to him and him only.

Jake Muller now wished that he can get this mission done as soon as possible. He can't wait to get back into the real deal again so that he can show her exactly how he felt. Who he is. That he could finally show her Jake Muller.

Vector Alcott and his alien pets are going down.

* * *

**A.N: Personal issues still on but I am about to get a resolution soon! Here's a lemon for celebration! :D**

**There's a lot of suggestion from fellow reviewers that I should make an aftermath after this story. Some even PMed me about it. Truth be told, I am still thinking about it, there's a few scenario that I thought off on how this fic should end (yeah, there were bad endings that came up my mind!). But I'm still considering!**

**Hmm... *wicked grin* now what am I supposed to do with Jake and Sherry?**

**So, tell me what you think about this chapter! :)**


	13. Day Six (Part Four): Trust

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to** **Capcom.**

_Day Six (Part Four): Trust_

* * *

_'I don't like anything associated with the government.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**El Convento  
8th July 2014, 11.00 A.M**

Jake Muller woke up having his arm feeling sore and numb... but warm all the way. Something smelled faintly sweet was filling his nostrils. And the warm breathing on his chest, okay, Jake remembered that he wasn't alone in bed. Peeling his eye lids open, Jake felt a smile creeping up his face when he saw the tousled blonde hair of the sleeping woman locked in his arms.

As much as he would have like her sapphire eyes looking at him, the sight of her sleeping like these was still as satisfying. He kissed the tip of her nose lightly; it must have been ticklish for her, because he felt her stirred on his arms.

Sherry Birkin's eyes fluttered open for him to see.

"Morning, Supergirl." He grinned like an idiot and she finally smiled back to him. "Good morning, wise ass." She said nonchalantly. Now that's a cheesy baby name she gave him. "That's not nice, Supergirl." He feigned a childish chide, earning a smirk from Sherry Birkin as she spoke, "How's 'tank' sound to you, Muller?"

Jake pursed his lips in consideration, then shook his head in defiance, claiming that the former sounded better to him. 'Tank' somewhat so close to big ugly 'Ustanak' and he certainly was a far cry from big ugly.

He watched as she sat up for a stifled yawn and a stretch. Then she pulled the thin sheet up to her chest and she turned back to the pouting Jake Muller. Personally, she had never seen him like this, this side of playful Jake Muller not in account with his dark jokes he used to make in China. These days, she had seen so many side of Jake Muller that she didn't think anyone else can witness.

Except her, that is.

Jake sat up with her and innocently wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her earlobe as he teased, "What's swimming on your mind, Supergirl?"

She was about to answer until a sharp knocking from the door scared them out of their wits.

"Agent Birkin and Jake Muller, this is the Division of Security Operations! Answer the door!"

The young mercenary could only glare at the door in disbelief like somebody was drilling a hole onto it whereas Sherry had already darted for the closet with the sheet wrapped around her. Another set of knocking came by and Jake muttered, "What the fuck..." He looked at Sherry, she had already dressed up to her underwear and she was about to slide in her T-shirt. Throwing a set of simple clothing to Jake, he could see she was literally begging him to be decent as she mouthed to him.

The whole situation was almost hilarious to Jake as he pulled the boxers and sweat pants up but decided to forgo the shirt she gave him.

"Respond, agents! That's an order!"

Jake watched humorously as Sherry struggled to threw in the last article of clothing to her body. Well, after all, she need to keep a good image to her superiors and she is, after all: Agent Sherry Birkin. The prefix given certainly had it way to manipulate Sherry Birkin, maybe he should take up parenting class from Leon and Claire - they were good pair of parents to raise Sherry to become who she is right now.

"WE GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS BEFORE WE BREAK THE DOOR! 3! 2-"

Seeing that Sherry had already dressed 'properly', a cocky smirk grew on Jake's face as he pulled the door open to be pointed by several dark barrels of handguns. He eyed onto each of the agents carefully then turned his attention back to the front man whom Jake assumed to be the one giving out orders. 'Officer Clinton Reed' as his name tag read and he dressed differently with the people behind him - a full set of suit with a cloak down to his calves. A few centimeters taller than Jake and he certainly looked like he had the authority around the team of armed people. _'Wow, he had a whole set of fancy people with him.'_

Officer Reed still had his own handgun aimed at the topless Jake as he asked, "Jake Muller I presume?" His voice was still stern._ Screw the professionalism_, thought Jake.

"That's me." Jake crossed his arm casually.

The hazel eyes averted to the woman behind Jake, "That you, Sherry?" He sounded more casual addressing her, his eyes narrowed at how Sherry had dressed. Sherry only nodded sheepishly, "Yes, Clint. You can... uh... diffuse the situation."

Obviously she was feeling uncomfortable having so many weapons pointed at her and Jake.

Officer Reed then lowered his handgun from Jake, followed by the rest of the team behind him as he ordered a stand down.

* * *

Sitting round the table on the living room which was the most spacious room available, Officer Clinton Reed coughed awkwardly as he waited for the couple to emerge from the room. He agree to give them time to 'dress' properly before their next meeting at the El Convento.

Finally, after what seemed to be the most awkward moment of his life, Sherry Birkin accompanied closely by Jake Muller came out from the bedroom, attired with their combat clothing very similar to the ones they had in China except that the colors were different and Sherry wasn't wearing a scarf.

"I'm sorry, Clin- Officer Reed." She quickly corrected as she took a seat opposite to the commanding officer who only nodded to her unnecessary apology. Jake put up the most uninterested look as he folded his arms.

"No apologies needed, Agent Birkin," He coughed, "We are here on behalf of Director Hunnigan."

"Did the HQ go anything out of the data we secured last night?"

He better say yes.

Officer Reed nodded, much to her relief, "We did found something. Apparently, The Family was in collaboration with the Neo-Umbrella as early as before Derek Simmons became the head of The Family. They are the ones funding the Neo-Umbrella for their development."

Sherry shot out a disgusted look. Why pay for making bio organic weapon? Why make killing machines?

"But we had no info about their goal or purpose of reviving the Neo-Umbrella. All I can say that... they are just bunch of maniacal people." He breathed, "But, you see, the HQ ,the FOS and the BSAA had made a meeting about it and... they seemed to be interested to get to know this operation. So, they wanted to talk to the both of you." Officer Reed looked at Sherry then to Jake. Averting his gaze away from the duo, Officer Reed began turning the power on for the videocam.

Jake scoffed dismissively; he wasn't supposed to be involved into this political government issues. Damn, even jarheads are involved in this. His duty was only to become Sherry's temporary husband, snatch evidence, then he's off for a new contract. Sherry could sense Jake's disapproval glance then she quietly nudged him by his arm, "Just keep quiet, okay?" She mouthed. Pursing his lips, Jake mouthed back, "No."

"Please, Jake. For me?"

Grumbling begrudgingly, the mercenary finally nodded, "Fine." His eyes never tore away from the deep blue screen that was starting to buzz with static lines, then, the Pentagon, which neither Jake nor Sherry had expected.

The Pentagon. Headquarters of the United States Department of Defense - wasn't this suppose to be another typical snatch and leave mission? What the hell is going on?

**"Officer Clinton Reed."**

Everyone saluted (except Jake Muller) to the screen when every single committees and dignitaries of the DSO, the FOS and the BSAA present on the Pentagon, appeared on the screen. Ingrid Hunnigan, having the highest position over the whole operation took the main seat. Then there's another elderly man sitting next to her that Sherry recognized to be the head director of the FOS. An uncomfortable feeling resided on Sherry's stomach.

And there's Captain Chris Redfield too, being the co-founder of the BSAA.

**"First of all, well done for all your progress throughout the mission. But it seemed that you two made... too much progress for a single week. From the information that Agent Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller had extracted from the secret facility at La Union. It seemed that this mission involved much more than a simple BOW smuggling business by a single man, Aldiel Corbero. His demise was unfortunate indeed."**

**"From what we had evaluated from the intel, The Family, an unknown organization previously leaded by Derek Clifford Simmons, was the one responsible for the entire smuggling business from Puerto Rico to North America but... that's not all."**

Derek Simmons, a name that still send chill to Sherry's spine whenever the name of her former guardian was mention.

**"Study shows that The Family, currently leaded by Vector Alcott was also the mastermind behind the smuggling operations in Europe, the Middle East and Eastern Asia."**

**"We are still oblivious to their main goal of doing all this but all of us had come into agreement for the changing of the priority of the mission."**

**"Apprehend Vector Alcott."**

* * *

**El Convento**  
**8th July 2014, 12.30 P.M**

Now that they had placed an international arrest warrant onto Alcott's head, they figured that it shouldn't be too long before they will have his location.

Shaking hands firmly, Sherry threw Officer Reed a weary smile when she finally noticed Claire and Leon's absence among the team. They weren't at the Pentagon whereas they should be since they were a part of the mission; she saw the rest of the team (sitting on further row) earlier from the videocam but not Claire nor Leon.

"We've got your vehicle back, Sherry," His gruff voice threw her train of thoughts of the tracks, another set of keys twinkling on his index fingers as he handed it over to Jake who was standing next to her, "Until then, your current objective remains the same: Disguise as newly weds and locate Vector Alcott or anything associated to his guilt, be it a written statement or a video."

"Disguise? But our cover-"

The officer laughed lightly as he reassured them, "About the incident on Galleria? Don't worry. The Puerto Rican government had covered it up. I'm sure they will not too, tolerate having an international terrorist running free around Puerto Rico. They need the help to find him, and we are more than glad to do so."

"So, what are you guys gonna do since you're already here?" It was Jake who spoke.

The commanding officer pursed his lips as if he's trying to think of the proper word to say, "We're gonna keep an eyes out for Vector Alcott since the air and the marine had been covered; we are taking the mainland."

Using the emergency elevator that Jake and Sherry had boarded last night, they saw as the squad of secret agents disappeared through the thinning slits of the elevator. The two pair of blue eyes met and they sighed simultaneously.

He put an arm around Sherry's shoulder with a tired smile, "Here we go again, Mrs. Muller."

And she responded by a soft touch of her lips to his, "At least we don't have to pretend anymore, Mr. Muller."

"Aye, my lovely wife. Heh. That's doesn't have a good ring to it. Supergirl is still the best." He laughed at his own witty statement, "You're _my _Supergirl."

Now that's _not_ a witty statement.

Rejoining at the parlor, they helped themselves with the cold beers as they lounged around the red sofa which used to be Jake's sleeping spot until he finally open up to Sherry. He wasn't as surprised when Sherry offered him the beer, but she had another bottle for herself too. She admitted that she still disliked the taste of the alcoholic beverage, but she's getting a hang of it.

The glass bottles collided lightly, as Jake gulped down a generous amount from the bottle while Sherry merely took a sip from it.

"You know," Jake chuckled darkly, he took another swig of his almost drained cold beer, "maybe there should be extra payment from lady boss... She never mentioned about overtime when I signed the contract." Then he said almost bitterly, "And to drag me along with their shit. Hell, they even dragged me into a Pentagon meeting. And I have to see that jarhead-"

"Jake," She abruptly cut him off, feeling slightly offended the way he downgrading the committee of the Pentagon, "They were asking us to do this for a reason. They wanted to stop Alcott because they didn't want the incident at China to happen again. Remember the chainsaw guy that nearly got me killed?"

He nodded.

"Imagine a bunch of them being distributed and killing people off all over the world."

Jake still have that unconvincing look on his face, until Sherry forced him to look at her in the eyes, "Isn't this why you came for a mission at the DSO? To stop the BOWs from spreading all over the world? Isn't this why you traveled all over the world to hunt down those BOWs? That you wanted to stop what happened to China from happening again?"

She gave him time to answer, which he eventually did, "But I've never wanted to become one of them lapdogs. Nodding off to everything-"

"Are you saying that I am a dog, Jake Muller?" She began pulling away from his hold with fiery eyes.

Ironically, he wanted to laugh at her statement when he really shouldn't, "Not really what I meant, but... I just... don't like working for the government."

"Why?"

The ambiance of the room was suffocating so Jake chewed onto his inner cheek, he need to find the right word to say which he wasn't really used to doing so - the younger Jake would spat out everything in his mind without thinking of the further consequences of his words. But now, he didn't.

Inhaling deeply, Jake finally blurted, "Nothing."

Sherry began to quirk an eyebrow quizzically. But Jake had already finished the rest of his bottle and left it on the coffee table. The mercenary then rose from his seat and went for the balcony, shutting the sliding glass behind him before Sherry could say anything else to him.

From the tinted glass, all she could make out was his silhouette leaning against the brick baluster with his back facing her.

Just what did he hide from her?

* * *

**Unknown**  
**8th July 2014, 7.00 P.M**

"Yes. yes. Don't worry, I can handle everything."

Vector Alcott huffed down the phone while his girlfriend stood right next to him, touching his chest by running her hand down his shirt and to his bare skin. the grumpy man made no move to stop her until the conversation on the phone ended. His hand grabbed hers roughly and he yanked it away as if her hands was filthy to his skin.

Colleen giggled disparagingly, "Vector, I know that they had a tail on you, but you don't have to be so mean."

"It was a mistake to blow the facility without planting a bullet to their brains first. Wesker's son and Birkin's daughter had survived La Union. And they secured a fair share of my data before they left the facility " he took a few steps closer to the edge of the docks, breathing in the breeze of the salty sea, "I underestimated them for being mere children. They survived China and being a mercenary and an agent, they should have a great amount of survival skill intact."

His right fist tighten and the scar running his forehead distorted in the most horrible of way when he furrowed his eyebrows. Smoke was puffing out of his nose and mouth when Alcott pulled the cigar away from his thick, cracked lips. Alcott stared at the waves blankly when the tanned woman seductively reached for his arms to which the man didn't yank her away like he did, "What are you going to do now, Vector? Now that they knew about... us?"

"It won't change anything. The Family's creed will not change even if I'm lost. They knew nothing about us."

The cigar returned to his lips, "It won't affect any of my plans. I have more than a nation to lose so nothing goes in my way, Colleen. _Nothing._"

A sadistic smirk.

"And I have a score to settle with the both of them."

The curve of his lips grew satisfying when Alcott dumped his cigar to the sea, watching as cargos of unknown products that shook violently were being transported onto the mainland. Shrieks of deadly scream echoed inside the steel container when it landed to the concrete floor.

* * *

**El Convento**  
**8th July 2014, 8.00 P.M**

Sherry dumped the last set of clothing to the closet as soon as she had done folding them. She had been cleaning around the hotel room; the kitchen where there were empty beer bottles and apple cores; and the bedroom where the sheets were screaming for a change. She returned to the living room soon after and found that Jake had already fallen asleep on the couch with his discarded shirt hung clumsily over his chest. He was snoring softly, he had been asleep for a while.

After the discussion they had hours ago, they had been avoiding each other; or Jake avoided Sherry to be exact. Of course she will not be spending the next hours hanging around the hotel doing nothing so she decided to find some chores around the hotel which she found plenty of work to do.

The blonde haired went to the kitchen as she began prepping up for dinner using the groceries provided by the hotel, canned soup, canned peas and baked beans were all she found on the cupboard. She'll have to get some more from the mall tomorrow, if Jake agree to go there again with her. Now that they were returning to normality of two very stupid newly weds, Hunnigan will approve of that.

She was bringing the bowl of hot soup to the dining table when Jake's voice came out of nowhere, "Smells good." He sounded approving, seated himself to the table as Sherry brought out the baked beans. Sherry didn't missed that Jake had thrown in a tank top to cover his torso.

"This is all I can find, we'll have to get some more supply from the mall... if," She emphasized the word 'if', "you agree to come with me."

"Sure."

That was fast, she thought. He barely needed to think about the plan of going to the hell of men, 'Shopping Mall'.

They ate in silence, each chewing their food carefully and Sherry even tried to be as soundless as possible when she chew the beans. Finishing every portion of food, they washed it down with plain water. After the meal, Sherry offered to do the dishes and Jake insisted to help her wiping them.

The soapy water ran through the stains of the dishes and Sherry scooped up the cutlery trying to escape her fingers. _'I wonder what happened to Claire and Leon... Haven't heard from them in a while. Did the Director send them off to another mission?'_

"Does the people in Uncle Sam always eat canned stuff?"

His sudden question shook her that Sherry nearly dropped the plate on her hand. Hours ago, he was being so moody and gloomy that he avoided her. Now, she can see his attempt of trying to chat up on her, "Not all people... people only eat them when they are in a hurry because canned good are convenient... Back home, Claire and I used to cook using fresh ingredients most of the time when we had day off. Why do you wanna know?"

Jake's shoulder lifted and fell, "Nah, just curious. I never had canned food in my entire childhood... heck, I never had a decent meal in my entire life."

"... Never?" Came her astounded reply.

"Never. Couldn't afford one." He placed another plate to the drying rack as he took another dish from the stack, "Mom and I used to have dried out breads... Even as I started travelling as a merc, all they gave me was some- I don't know what's that, congee? Oatmeal? Yogurt? Just some slimy stuff that came in a bowl and it tasted off all the time. The best stuff available? Apple."

Figures, he had them all the time.

Another point for Jake Muller, at least the government that confined Sherry provided her with 'proper' food. Her meal was always hot when it came to her. Although it always became tasteless when it came to Sherry's tongue.

They were down to the last dish when Jake finally summarized his story, "But apple will still be my default favorite."

Later, Jake joined Sherry to her bed without being asked to. After she had changed to her nightdress, Jake had only strip away his socks and the tank top he put on for dinner the he was off to bed. It was like a bad habit now that they share the same bed together, and bad habits die hard.

Snapping of the table lamp, Sherry climbed in next to him as she made herself comfortable on the creaky mattress, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. She was lying on her side to face Jake whereas the latter wasn't, he was lying on his back staring at the dark ceiling. So, the female decided against a snuggling movement. Hopefully his presence next to her alone was enough to fend off her reoccurring nightmares.

"Goodnight, Jake." She only murmured, closing her eyes.

There was no reply for him as his stare continued.

"Sherry."

That's not a goodnight. He was calling her name, seeking her attention. So, Sherry's eyes fluttered open again to find that Jake was now looking at her, although he was still lying on his back, "Hmm?"

"About the 'conversation' we had today," He stopped, gauging if she was listening to him. She did, so he continued, "I don't like anything associated with the government." He confessed.

She propped an arm to the soft surface, "...W-Why?"

He inhaled deeply, "Remember what I told you about my diet?"

"Yes." It was a firm reply.

His gaze turned back to the ceiling as his memory took him far back to the impoverished home of his back in Edonia. Sherry waited patiently and he began, "Before I became a merc, it was mom who supported the whole family, working her ass off day and night just to get ourselves a few worthless penny. I forgot when, but she started to become... weaker, as the day went on. We couldn't even afford to go to a doctor and gradually, mom could barely stand."

"She had to stop working due to her illness and I am still too young to get into the real action - and there were no other jobs to do at that time. Having no income at all, I forced myself for last resort: The government."

Another deep sigh, "I'd sent petitions, walked hours to the office, and do you know what the asshole on the front door say to me?" the lights outside the window highlighted Jake's scornful snicker, "_Fuck off._"

She gasped, how could they do that to him and his mother? "So... you-"

"We starved for days, and mom needed money for her medicine. Bad. But they guy refused to even look at us." He finally turned to his side to face Sherry, "And so I despised everything about the government. The BSAA, the feds... even you when I first met you. An agent."

The cold yet warm gaze he gave her made her heart skipped faster, she didn't know why but her face were heated when he delicately stroked cheek, "But you still agree to come with me-"

"It's my survival instinct, since everyone else had turned into J'avos and you seemed to be the only one who can understand human language at that time." The mercenary corrected, withdrew his hand from her face as it fell back above the blanket.

Then a fine invisible line settled between the narrow gap where they laid.

The propped arms of her fell back to the mattress not that her arm was turning sore for staying in that position for so long, "I don't understand," She huffed, "Then why did you agree for this mission? You knew nothing about it before you accept it and yet you still agree to sign the contact. The DSO. The government." Her voice was lowering at her last words.

There was a suffocating silence from him.

"Honestly, I still don't like them. Lady boss, Kennedy and Claire... But I guess it was the right thing to do as they said, since _you_ worked for them. I dunno, you're always doing the right thing. You saved the world and all. And _me._" a pause, "I forgot when did I started to trust you."

And he intruded the fine line that he himself created when his arm reached for her. She showed no resistance at all, in fact, Sherry was more than glad to climb into his embrace. She could feel his warm breath fanning her hair when he repeated, "I trust you, Sherry." His limbs tangled around her tightly, holding her firmly to emphasize his point.

A smile crept up her face when Sherry pressed a soft kiss to his neck, "Me too."

"But I still don't trust them."

A soft chortle.

"Governments can be good or bad depending who's leading them. You just happened to have a bad one when you were young, Jake."

"Heh, I guess. Lady boss is the best example of a good one."

"Right."

Silence.

"I still don't like them."

* * *

**A.N: Another take of Jake's past that I interpreted. Yeah, I've got more plans up ahead so stay tune!**

**Review! :)**


	14. Day Seven (Part One): The Lure

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to** **Capcom.**  
_  
Day Seven (Part One): The Lure_

* * *

_'I don't think that Vector Alcott wouldn't be as simple-minded as Corbero would be, after all, he's a man with an ambition. A very big yet a wrong one.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**El Convento  
9th July 2014, 9.00 A.M**

Jake was the first be awake earlier than the female. Carefully prying his groggy eyes open, Jake noticed that he was in fact holding Sherry in his arms with her back facing him. The spooning position made Jake realized how small this petite blonde was, but this small woman packed a punch; hell, she had faced the wrath of big ugly with him and she went through hell back and forth like it was normal to do so.

He didn't wish to disturb her peaceful sleep so Jake slid his pinned arm from her slowly, then his removed his leg tangled between hers as discreetly as possible.

When he was free from her, Jake took a moment to pull the blanket up her shoulders then he stared at her frame covered in the soft material. For a second, Jake suddenly felt like he was in fact, in a real honeymoon with this woman; although the fact happened to be otherwise but for now: he didn't give a shit about it.

The chill from the air-conditioner hit Jake's bare torso when he climbed away from the bed. Grabbing his piece of shirt that he discarded last night, Jake sneaked his way to the bathroom.

Minutes later, it was Sherry's turn to be awake from her slumber and she noticed the vibrating phone of hers that she left it on the end table next to her bed. And she didn't missed that Jake was no longer by her side when she groped the empty sheets beside her. She groaned, picking the phone up and flipped it open. A text. Someone had sent her a text.

**From: Wise Ass  
To: Sherry**

**You awake now? Am outside waiting for you, Supergirl. Care to change your ID to Supergirl just so I can refer you better?**

She grinned at his simple gesture early in the morning, Jake never failed to make her smile. Her fingers worked quickly when she typed back her reply.

**From: Supergirl  
To: Wise Ass**

**I am now. Thank you very much for the wake up call, Muller. Give me another 10 minutes to get ready. Yeah, I can see that you are grinning like an idiot like... now.**

Sliding her feet down to the plush carpet, Sherry easily tore her nightdress away as she jogged to the bathroom. She decided that she will just put up Jake's T-shirt and a simple shorts this morning.

Two days ago, they literally went through the depths of hell with so many lives lost and Jake practically went home with his whole body disfigured. And now, everything seemed to returned back to day one when Sherry still had the opportunity to take a nice relaxing shower for her morning. She learned it the hard way of how rare a hot shower to her, being an agent. She never get to return to her apartment regularly, the HQ was like a second home to her. The battlefield being the third.

Throwing in Jake's oversized T-shirt over her head, Sherry stepped outside and wrapped the towel around her damp spiky hair.

She opened the double door leading to the living room, only to be greeted by a grinning Jake Muller waving his hand to her and the other hand was a mug of coffee.

"Mornin'."

She waved back simply, she didn't miss the other empty cup and the jug of coffee reserved for her. Pouring herself one, Sherry threw herself to the couch next to him, "Good morning, Jake."

"What's for the agenda today," he took a sip, "since now the mission had turned a hundred eighty degrees?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think that Vector Alcott wouldn't be as simple-minded as Corbero would be," Her shoulder rise and fell, "after all, he's a man with an ambition. A very big yet a wrong one."

Deja vu, Jake thought. Man with a big yet wrong ambition, where did he heard that from?

Of course, his morbid father.

Jake only nodded in agreement. Vector Alcott used BOWs to shape the world he wanted, just like Albert Wesker. He didn't know how or why Alcott did that for but it doesn't matter. Man like him must be stopped.

"No shit."

* * *

**"We have not found an leads regarding to Vector Alcott yet. In other words, you will have to locate him on your own."**

Troubling news. Now they had to search the whole Puerto Rican like how they tried to chase Corbero again. Only this time, the target moved around more discreetly and out of people's sight. Jake rubbed the back of his neck frustratingly, he just hated the twist of a mission, "Ah, great. Just fantastic, lady boss."

As offending as it sound, Hunnigan couldn't agree more to Jake's statement. Everyone wants the mission to be booked and cased as quickly as possible so that they can return to a normal life. How she wished to write down the report in a paper, filed it up and let it be done, **"Sorry about that, Jake. We are all here tracing calls day and night and none belonged to Alcott. And satellite images weren't helping too. However..."**

A picture popped up on the upper right corner of the screen.

Colleen, the one that attacked Sherry.

**"This is Alcott's accomplice. Apparently, our intel managed to find something about her bio."**

"Spill it."

**"Her real name is Colleen Moreno, age 28. Moreno was an elite agent working under the Puerto Rican government until she was dishonorably discharged in 2009 for committing first-degree murder in a local bar, with her bare hands. She avoided arrest and so her 30 years of federal prison; disappearing right after the incident. Until... well, until Vector Alcott recruited her as his right-hand."**

Jake looked at Sherry in disbelief, just as Sherry looked back at him with furrowed eyebrow. So, Sherry Birkin just went head-to-head with an elite agent, be on par with her until the intervention of Vector Alcott himself.

The nickname Supergirl didn't extend to her regenerative ability, her own skill as an agent made her a Supergirl too.

"So, Colleen was also a wanted fugitive that needed to be apprehended?"

**"Exactly."**

* * *

**Unknown**

"The feds had surrounded us. There will be no other way to escape other than to... push our way out or to request assistance from our headquarters, sir."

One of Alcott stoic subordinates informed. The stocky man face remain as empty as his underling when he gaze out the window overlooking the sea. His men were scrambling about at the dock minding their own business.

"I'm well aware of the current situation," said Alcott, puffing smoke out from his cigar, "and I will not risk my Family in this petty matter like Simmons does. After all, all they had was just piles of metal and a squad of fragile weaklings at us."

His gaze averted to the powerful cages made with unknown alloy, stacking side by side stretching out all over the enormous dock with several monstrous creatures trying to break their way out but the cage hold them still, "But I have an armada of bioweapons who knew no pain."

Alcott then strolled closer to the pane for a better view, his face was still as empty. Reaching us for his own phone at his pocket, Alcott's eyes were never away from his 'pets' when the line came through.

"Tonight will be the beginning of our plan."

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**  
**9th July 2014, 11.00 A.M**

"This will be your vehicle, agents."

Jake arched an eyebrow to the brand new automobile before him. It's another Ford, but no longer a sports model; more to a family car style. The mercenary was of course, dissatisfied with his superiors poor choice of vehicles. Now he suddenly missed the Mustang, that girl could run miles.

Sherry took the car keys from the DSO agent disguised as a valet, and the latter further explained, "We have installed an in-built tracer to it, so that we'll be able to detect your location from now on. There's a GPS for your convenient too and as much as it looked like a conventional vehicle, this car's horsepower is on par with any other racing cars."

That's a good news, Jake sighed.

Passing the keys to Jake, Sherry turned her head back to the disguised agent, "So, we're on our own now to track Vector Alcott?"

"Not quite, ma'am. We do have several men of our own disguised all over San Juan. They will offer you some assistance."

"In other words, we're being watched all the time." It was a sarcastic question by Jake Muller and the valet seemed to be oblivious of his intention, "Apparently so, sir."

Later, Jake himself tested the ability of this Ford by the DSO. He was mildly impressed, he expected the car could catch up to his amazing driving skill. Sherry shifted on her leather seat, readjusting her Triple Shot hidden beneath her clothing. Since their cover was now broke, they might as well bring their weapons along.

So basically, they were honeymooners in public, deadly agents in reality.

Jake pulled out from the parking lot and went straight for the streets. They were people crowding the sidewalks and the city was alive even after the incidents happened these days. "So, where to?"

The rest of the days passed uneventfully as Jake brought Sherry around the rural area away from civilization, searching for any suspicious places that might be possibly Alcott's hideout.

"This is so boring, Supergirl. All driving and no talking." He spoke to her once, without averting his attention away from the dashboard. The ford was going 60 miles per hour and Jake barely had any problem looking around for clues. Sherry smiled to him bemusedly, she can't really deny his request not when she wanted to. Sitting by the passenger seat doing nothing was stiffening too, "What do you wanna talk about then?"

"Anything at all?" He smirked, initiating a challenge to her.

"Sure." Sherry crossed her arms, up for him.

So Jake pondered for a moment then he finally asked, "How about something a little personal?"

Sherry quirked an eyebrow to him, '_Well now, let's see of if he gets jealous easy.' _"Hmm... how about this? Let's talk about my first boyfriend whom I shared my first kiss with."

Sherry could have swore that he had almost screech on the brakes but only ended up Jake slowing down the vehicle. His eyebrows narrowed together but his eyes never away from the road, "Who the fuck... When?" He blurted nervously. It hurt him to know that her cherry lips were once kissed by a man but not himself. Damn, he couldn't even bear to picture the image of her kissing anyone else.

Man, it was priceless. Jake was indeed jealous.

Stiffling a giggle, the female then only manage a smile when she confessed, "Only recently. He's an ass, I'll have you know. The first time I met him, he was just done beating up someone. And he's so mean, he always curses at people... and to me. I hated him at first, but then he's becoming so sweet. And I could tell that he's becoming attached to me too." A mischievous smile forming on her lips but Jake failed to see it

Jake snorted disapprovingly, but pride filled him when Jake remembered that Sherry was now his, "When a guy swears at you, he's nasty for life. And sucks to be him now, now that you're with me. What's this knockoff's name? Mind if you let me deliver the bad news?"

"His name is Jake Muller."

_'Shit.'_

It wasn't until a second that her words sunk in and for the first time in her life, Sherry saw Jake Muller BLUSHED. Her laughter began echoed through the car that not even the blaring bass music could cover it. He actually fell for it, and he was the one staring the whole conversation.

"That's a neat trick, Birkin." Jake grunted through his teeth when he addressed her by her last name. His ego bruised when she saw him jealous. Like, for real.

The blonde pressed her stomach to stop her laughter, "Wow, Jake," she said in between the choke for breath, "I didn't know that you were a jealous type."

"But for real, Sherry," He asked as he turned corners, changing gears as he did so, "I'm the first guy you've ever been with? I can understand if I'm the first guy you had been in bed with but... seriously? You've never been in a relationship before? How about the officer something guy"

A brief silence filled in the between the music from the stereo before Sherry found her answer to Jake, "None. Well, I got a crush at my elementary but I was only eleven, and... Raccoon took him. And I've been in the custody since. But last year after we got on our own ways, there was this guy - nah, I can't consider that I'm in a relationship with him."

"Wow, now that's a tragic romance story. Spill it." Jake chided.

"Nothing big," she shook her head furiously, "I can tell that he's into me, he's been so clingy and all and he had asked me out once. But I declined his offer and I explained to him that the feelings was only one-sided, and he got all..." She gulped on the last word, "Physical."

That's it. Jake stomped onto the brakes harshly and halted the vehicle all at once. The inertia caused Sherry to bounce ahead and id it's not for the seat belt, she would be flying off through the windshield. Had she tried to scold Jake but her intention died out when she was greeted by a very pissed off Jake Muller. Then she remember and regretted that she had touched this touchy subject.

Jake Muller was very brash.

Now Jake could look her into her eyes directly since he wasn't in driving mode anymore, "What the fuck did he do to you? Tell me his name and I will really bury his sorry ass. Without. A. Shovel." He said in between gritted teeth, the profanity emphasize what he was feeling right now.

Although she had wanted to let out a chortle to ease the situation, she only ended up gnawing the insides of her cheek, "Nothing, Jake. Calm down."

"What do you mean that he got _physical_?"

"Just the arm-grabbing thing. I sorted it out myself before it gets too far, I'm Supergirl, remember?"

Then the fire in Jake's eyes gradually extinguished, but there were still flickers here and there, "I so wanted to beat the crap out of him right now." He confided to vent the remaining anger.

Sherry then chortled as she shook her head, "Don't have to. Leon had done that afterwards; without my permission. Poor guy resigned from my office soon afterwards."

"Remind me to thank Kennedy the next time we see him."

* * *

**El Convento  
9th July 2014, 6.00 P.M**

They had returned to the hotel when the dire search was a waste of time. They had found nothing after the hours inside the car. Deciding that they both will take a break, Jake suggested that they will return to El Convento to rest while they try to contact of the other agents around San Juan found any leads.

Jake had just emerged from the showers when Sherry called out for him urgently from the living room.

On her hand was Jake's own cellphone and hers too, "Reed sent us a text message," She stated, passing his cell back to the original owner as Jake read the message carefully.

**To: Wise Ass  
From: Clinton Reed**

**I have found out something regarding to Vector Alcott's whereabouts. Meet me in front of the park two miles west from your hotel. I will be inside my car waiting for you. It's a black Camaro with tinted glass. Give me a call.**

Jake's head tilted upwards to meet hers, "You got a message from him too?"

She only said yes and mechanically rose from her seat, heading to the direction of her bedroom. Jake followed suit and he mimicked her when she grabbed for her combat garb.

And the weapon strapper.

And her Triple Shot.

And her Stun Rod.

"Is that really necessary?" He asked skeptically before picking up his own strapper too; his girlfriend was dressing for a war. He heard no reply from her, so he fumbled in the buckles and belts before equipping his trusty 909 adjacently. Then, a navy jacket to cover it all off.

Sherry was just done with hers when a whisper escaped her lips, "I just hope that this mission ends quickly." But Jake pretended that he hadn't heard a thing.

Using the emergency elevator that was away from people vicinity, they slid into their Ford while Jake revved the engine up and Sherry fiddled with the GPS. Dragging the digital map about, Sherry pinpoint the El Convento first, then moved west by two miles. A unmarked park, but Sherry tagged it anyways as Reed had indicated.

All said and done, Jake pulled out from the parking lot and headed for his destination.

Luckily traffic was smooth enough for them to reach the designated park by mere minutes. True enough, a black Camaro was parked right in front of the entrance. The glass was tinted black that it was not possible to see the insides of the vehicle.

"There's Reed's Camaro." Sherry pointed out and Jake nodded affirmatively, pulling over just right behind the Camaro.

Rolling the window down, Jake ordered Sherry to give Reed a call so that he would respond. She did as he told, pressing the numbers the hit the green button.

When the line went through, Sherry was the first to speak with a simple 'hello'.

She heard no reply, there was a deadly silence on the other side and... what she could make out as a painful groan. "Reed? Clint?" She tried again and there was still no reply from him. Jake's eyes turned sterner into a glare to the dark window that shielded whoever inside the Camaro.

And Jake knew to be certain, or that's what his mercenary instincts dictated him, whoever inside this vehicle is no longer its original owner. His right hand slid to his 909, gripping it tightly.

That was when the backseat of the Camaro flew open and a body forcefully thrown out from the car, rolling a good distance before coming to a halt by his stomach, leaving a trail of blood at its wake. The pedestrians nearby were already screaming in terror of the gruesome view whereas Sherry and Jake had already climbed out from the Ford.

Parents covered the eyes of their children as they fled the scene, stampeding everything on their way. Jake had his gun pointed right where the driver seat was and Sherry tended to the victim that she knew so well.

Officer Reed Clinton.

Bruises and cuts and blood covered his everywhere that Reed was barely breathing, or to be exact: he was breathing through his mouth since his nose was severely broken. Sherry pressed onto whichever wound she could find in hope to stop the bleeding. There were tears forming on her eyes on Reed's helpless state.

The phone on Sherry's hand chimed again; the same number that sent them the message and she hesitantly answer the call.

"Sherry Birkin."

It was only her name and yet Sherry recognized the voice that had once threatened her.

Vector Alcott.

"How could you do this to him?!" She shrieked. But only hear a huff as a reply.

"I'll see you. Soon."

Then the engine of the vehicle came to life in that instant. The rolling tyres produced white soot and a horrendous screeching sound before it sped away from the scene. Jake opened fire to the fleeing Camaro but unfortunately, the car itself was bulletproof. So Jake stopped firing around his sixth when he groaned in frustration before turning to Sherry's attention.

Reed's breathing turned haggard and weak by the time Jake assisted Sherry. "We've got to send him to the hospital." She whispered to Jake but Reed clamped onto her wrist with whatever strength he had left, pleading, "No... You...have to... stop him... Stop... Alcott!"

"We can't leave you here!" Sherry protested but reed kept on his dying pleas, "He... he wants to... BOW... to... Puerto Rico..."

"What?!"

Closing his eyes, Reed felt limp in her arms when she shook him violently, quickly assuming that Reed was dead. Her tears were rolling down her face but the assumption was proven wrong when Jake pressed onto the back of Reed's neck, then hastily informed Sherry, "He's alive, I can feel his pulse. But we need to get him to a medic. Fast." the words came out in a fast scramble and luckily, Sherry understood him.

Jake was about to move the guy to his car when another three vehicle screeched to a stop near them, the DSO.

The commotion had spread everywhere in San Juan that they had come to investigate. They immediately recognized their commanding officer, the Sherry explained the whole situation that happened to them.

"I see." One of the car sped away to the direction of the hospital when the lean agent suggested, "You two give chase to Alcott first. We'll go back inform the HQ and send in reinforcements."

They came into an agreement and each team quickly hopped back into their respective vehicle when the police starting to show up.

This will be their only lead available and they will not miss this chance to apprehend the head of The Family.

* * *

**A.N: Had anyone wondered where did Leon and Claire go? They had been away for some time now and I had a plan for them of course. :)**

Sorry for the late update but here I am trying to write as much as I could manage.

Stay tuned and review! ;)


	15. Day Seven (Part Two): Trap

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to** **Capcom.**

_Day Seven (Part Two): Trap_

* * *

_'Right now, Jake, we don't have a choice. All we can do is to follow the lead and see what happens next.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico  
9th July 2014, 6.30 P.M**

"How the hell are we supposed to find him?"

While they were tending for Reed's wound, Alcott had already long gone. The drive was aimless, without a right direction but Jake just have to keep the vehicle moving. He had followed Alcott's track where he had last disappeared to and now they had lost him when they came up to a junction. It was sickening, they needed to find him desperately, but now he had not a single clue of where to find him.

Sherry had already contacted her superiors and they said that they were working only satellite images and sending them reinforcements too. They said that it required some time before they were able to get an exact location but time was just the thing that Jake and Sherry couldn't afford. They needed Vector Alcott now.

Without looking over to Sherry, Jake asked in a blurt, "Any idea, Supergirl?"

"Not that I have one for the moment-" She paused, her mouth suddenly gaped like a fish in a realization, "Alcott used Reed's phone to contact us, that means that the DSO can immediately trace the phone down, all agents have a specially in-built cell like ours did."

At least that's an idea. Jake nodded off to her suggestion and she quickly sent a message to Hunnigan who was now acting as the main operator. Silently praying that she will get back an answer soon, Sherry literally scrambled through the buttons of her phone when it vibrated on her hand. The reply was exactly what she had wanted: Reed's phone was successfully traced up to the highways and the red dots was still moving so quickly along the lines.

"Isn't this a bit too easy for us?" Jake commented with furrowed brows when Sherry described the location, "The last time when I had to chase you down, Alcott had dumped your phone to the highway. But why would he keep Reed's phone with him this time?"

A suspicious gaze was shot to Jake although it wasn't really meant for him. He got a point, why would Alcott become so forgetful now? He was always a cunning and dangerous man but why decide to be careless now? "Right now, Jake, we don't have a choice. All we can do is to follow the lead and see what happens next."

For a brief moment, Jake cast her a skeptical, doubtful look before focusing back to his insane driving. He knew that she was very aware of the man Vector Alcott by now and judging by his cunning personality, Alcott might well be leading them to a trap.

But she was right. They didn't have another choice but to follow.

By the time the Ford had reached to the road where they could see the ocean. Sherry noticed that the red dots had stopped moving, meaning that Alcott had already reached his destination. It stopped somewhere at the edge of the island close to the sea, might be a beach or a pier.

The chase had brought them to somewhere very isolated from civilization. Mountains and forests were what they could see by now.

Sherry agreed on Jake's suggestion to take a detour around the target destination so that they had a good chance to sneak in and ambush him or maybe they can avoid whatever Alcott was planning for them, if he had any. They stopped on a good distance away from where Alcott's secret base was to run the rest of the route on foot, this to prevent themselves from attracting any kind of attention.

After all, Alcott was a part of the BOW smuggling business.

He is a wicked man committing wicked deed.

"HQ should be able to find us," Sherry spoke as she cocked her Triple Shot to her hip, "we'll just investigate what he is up to until help arrives."

They detoured through the forest, where it was best to shield them from the view of any hostile. Jake had pondered once if they would encounter any wild animal on the way but dismissed the silly thoughts, he had a mission to do for now; no time conjuring stupid thoughts.

The commotion grew louder and they were positive that something was going on on this deserted part of Puerto Rico. Jake scouted ahead of Sherry tracing his steps carefully and quietly, then he crouched behind bushes when the commotion had finally came to view.

_'A whole fucking armada of aliens.'_

* * *

**DSO Headquarters  
9th July 2014, 8.00 P.M**

"They had headed south approximately 9 miles away from the reinforcements. Their tracks stopped very close to the edge of the sea. Do we have to send in reinforcement after them now, ma'am?"

"Yes, do that."

"Right away, Mrs. Director."

Hunnigan eyes's trailed to where her assistant disappeared to. The news of what happened to Officer Clinton Reed just a while ago was worrying her. There's something very wrong with this Vector Alcott that she couldn't really comprehend, not his personality though, everyone know how sadistic and dark this man was. But it was his ability to hi-jack Reed's vehicle and to... injure him.

Her fingers found her way to the keyboard again when she reviewed the report sent by the medics over at Puerto Rico about Reed's condition. Severely beaten all over. Broken ribs, torn tendons and another long list of physical anomalies. But what caught her attention the most was the source of the exertion, report shows that they had found fist markings all over him so it can be concluded that Alcott beat Reed with his bare fist.

Paying attention to the cranial section, doctor report showed that the blow was so debilitating that it could be fatal.

Closing her eyes, Hunnigan closed the file before her, _'I just hope that Jake and Sherry will be okay.'_

"Director, you received an incoming call." Her operator who was sitting next to her informed.

Leaning her back forward from her seat, Hunnigan gestured to her operator so that she will put the line through, which the latter obeyed.

**"We are near their location."**

* * *

**Outskirts of San Juan, Puerto Rico  
9th July 2014, 8.15 P.M**

The dark of the sky was only compensated by the lighting of the pier and the facility. Jake and Sherry stared in horror to the amount of the BOWs lining there in all their pride. Most of them were C-Virus mutants, to which some they recognized as Strelats, there's the Napad and the nasty flying Mesets they used to fight in the snowy mountain of Edonia.

J'avos in their battle gear were all around the region guarding the armada.

"That's weird." Sherry mouthed, causing the mercenary to turn to her slightly, "I know, the BOWs were supposed to be in a rampage, but they don't."

True enough, all the variants of the mutants was motionless excluding their breaths. They just stood there in their own line, ignoring the J'avos as they circled around them. Because BOW were fame for going into a berserk, uncaring everything that move were friend or foe. But now, they looked like animals from the zoos!

Jake and Sherry moved in slightly closer, peering out if Vector Alcott and his right-hand were on the vicinity. None. He must be at the facility right next to the docking areas. Both unsoundly agreed to resort to sneak into Alcott's den, picking an open all-out fight with that number of BOWs and J'avos with only handguns basically spells S-U-I-C-I-D-E, even for Jake Muller and his Supergirl. Using the cliff to their advantage, they lookout for an opening, places where there were lesser number of J'avos.

They tried looking out for the back of buildings, or the cargo, or anywhere with a good amount of shadows.

"They got most of their base covered." Jake grunted, eyeing at the J'avos shouldering their rifles, "And I don't see an option of diving to the sea either, they had the pier practically lined up with J'avos."

"How about that way?" Sherry pointed towards the outpost with a zip line guarded by a J'avo, which was pretty difficult to see due to the darkness but upon further straining, Jake finally saw the long line that lead straight into the base. "Not a bad idea," Jake followed the line to see where might the line end. Somewhere deserted and there was only a J'avos looking out. But it will lead them right into the middle of Alcott base which they will have no escape from, "The dark should do the trick from them to spot us. Finally you're learning something from me." He smirked.

"Jeez, thank you very much, Mr. Muller." Came her reply with a sarcastic end etched into her tone.

"So, the first thing we do when we jump in there, we take out that J'avo," He whispered as they crept towards the zip line, "Then we move in."

"Roger."

So, quietly they went and when they were right behind the J'avo holding a sniper rifle, Jake pinned his mouth first then dragged him backward roughly. Grabbing the back of his neck, Jake made a sharp twist with his hands, snapping the poor J'avo's neck who Jake settled to the ground to mute the thud. Jake ordered Sherry to hide behind the post first and used the sniper rifle to scout the surroundings. From his reconnaissance, he found out that there was indeed no way out for them once they jumped in.

Not that they had any other way.

"You know how to use a zip line?" He asked beforehand, just in case he won't risk having Sherry to fall right in the middle of the enemy. The latter nodded confidently, so Jake let Sherry took the lead since her weight was lesser much than his.

Luckily for them, the rope was rigid enough for them to slide effortlessly. And it seemed that the J'avo was unaware of their presence for now.

When they got to a distance near the single guarding J'avo, both released their grip from the rope at the same time, landing their feet as quietly as possible. But it didn't escape the hearing of the guard when Jake dashed to the hostile in an instant and pressed a hand to his mouth to shut him up. Then he swiftly pulled out the combat knife from his waist and plunge it right between the eyes, killing the J'avo.

When it was done, he regrouped with Sherry. "The battle ain't even started and I'm already bloodied." He said as he wiped the J'avos blood away from his face, Sherry huffed him at his crude jokes.

Until.

**Took you your sweet time getting here, agents.**

* * *

The spotlights focused solely onto them when Jake and Sherry immediately stand back to back, pulling their handguns from their holsters when the J'avos had already surrounded them in circles aiming their barrels at them.

_'Of course, a trap set by Mr. Alcott. That weasel.'_

With a short chorus of clapping of his hands, Vector Alcott came up to the front of the circle when a satisfactory smirk grazed his hard features. Then he shoved his hands back to his pockets when he commanded the rest of his goons to stand down, "I have been waiting and you two were actually stupid enough to fall for this."

"Well, that's not by choice, thank you very much," Jake retorted morosely, his gun was aimed directly at Alcott only, "although we should have expected you have some... loyal pets at your fucking disposal."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Muller. And it was indeed flattering. But... after tonight, I will have more."

With a snap of his finger, the encirclement came closing in onto the aggressive duo. The grip to their weapon tighten so much that it was on the verge to snap if Jake didn't control himself, he knew what was coming.

They were going to be captured again and to be probed curiously by the mad scientist through their thick spectacles. Then whatever specimen that they had obtained from him and Sherry will be used to cause havoc in the world.

_'Not going to fucking happen.'_

Drastically and instinctively, Jake pulled Sherry from her stance and dragged her flush to his. Before she could say anything in retort, Jake crashed his lips to her to silence the surprised blonde. This action triggered momentarily stunning effect that they paused their steps to them, even Alcott himself arched an eyebrow in sheer amazement. But his face was still as stoic and empty as ever. Nobody in the scene blinked.

When Jake ripped her lips away from hers, he whispered quickly, "Close your eyes."

"W-What?"

A metallic thud happened right under where he stood and the opposition barely had the time to register what happened before the Flash grenade set off right under Jake's foot. the blinding light pierces through the sight of anyone in contact with and the J'avos covered their eyes, stunned by the concussion. Ignoring the ringing sound on his ears, Jake held Sherry by her hands as they charged through the hostiles; ramming them off the ground.

Some J'avo who were less affected by the grenade quickly opened fire to the couple who quickly made their way for the facility. Alcott rubbed his temple, recovering from the shock, glaring darkly at where Jake and Sherry went off to. He dug out his cellphone, "They are heading your way, be ready."

That's all he said when he slid his phone back into his pockets and went after them along with his J'avo goons.

Glancing back one last time to the line of BOWs, Alcott smirked to them.

The mercenary and the agent dove behind a wall for cover when a barrage of bullets went flying towards them. When the storm ceased for a while, they ducked their heads out to counter-fire, popping a few heads of the J'avos that they could see. "We can't keep this up! We don't have enough round." Sherry half-shouted at him through the firefight.

"Yeah, I know! Trying to find a way here!" The impatient man snapped, his next few shots hit his targets when Jake went back to his cover and discarded the spent round from his gun.

"I just hope that help is on the way."

"Well I don't know if counting onto the boy scouts would be a great idea. Remember the time in Posaiwan? We took care of the jackasses ourselves, Redfield's puppies were barely helping!"

His sarcastic remark had Sherry scoffed back at him. When another eight J'avos came to replace the fallen ones, Jake and Sherry ducked for cover when another tremulous barrage assaulted them, creating numerous bullets holes on the concrete wall.

Then the shooting stopped, completely.

And there were foreign sounds of... high heels?

Sherry placed a finger to her lips, signalling him to stay in cover and be quiet. After a short thumbs up from her partner, the blonde poked her head out slightly to see the commotion.

The rest of the squad had stood down, shouldering their weapons defensively. Standing right in the middle of the crowd was none other than the ex-agent Colleen herself, completely suited in her agent outfit. Holding by her hips was a SMG.

A sly smile colored her face when she called out to the two DSO agents in cover, "Now, now, come out now. Don't be shy, they won't bite, not if I told them to." She hollered velvetly.

Jake and Sherry eyed upon each other hardly and both shook their head in sync, no way they were going to fall for that. Cocking her Triple-Shot, Sherry jumped out from her cover and placed a well-aimed shot right to Colleen, but the female swayed to her left just in time so the bullet hit through the unlucky J'avo instead.

Another firefight broke out but only between Sherry Birkin and the sadistic Colleen. While the other J'avos only stood there motionlessly, Jake stole his chance to cover Sherry.

Until another figure dashed madly onto Jake who was tackled to the ground.

"Jake!" Her attention wavered and it was a bad mistake, one of Colleen's stray bullet pierced through her belly and she winced, holding onto the spot. The young rascal fought to escape the grip of his assailant which was proven pretty difficult considering his inhuman power, but Jake managed to wrench out from his grip and fling the arm aside with all his might, watching as the figure somersaulted smoothly and landed on his feet.

Jake had already guessed who ambushed him. Vector Alcott. Who else it might be?

Brushing his collar in a mocking attempt, the twenty-two smirked when he went to Sherry's aid all the while a sharp glare boring into the other disgusting couple. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration as Sherry focused her energy to the bullet wound on her belly and the other on her back, waiting as her cells moved and stitched themselves accordingly.

Alcott watched in fascination as Sherry's wound recovered itself by only mere seconds and Colleen watched with an unknown expression that was between the border of envious or fear. A wide ugly smile riddled Alcott's face and his forehead scar arched itself when Alcott praised Sherry, "Now, that's what I call magnificence. A fully enhanced G-Virus are capable of doing that. I am still impressed of William even all these years. A shame that he just have to compromise us."

"Don't you dare to talk about my father!" She threatened uselessly.

"Oh? Then, do you want to know one dirty little secret of his? Of why he tried to invent the G-Virus at the first place, little Sherry?" A gulp from the aforementioned and Alcott continued, "He was a member of The Family. It was us, who ordered him to invent the G-Virus."

Sherry's eyes widen and her spirit faltered slightly and yet Jake was still so determined to take Alcott anytime.

A second, and her focus returned, "You're lying." She spat, "he was under the Umbrella-"

"William worked for the Umbrella, and Umbrella worked for The Family. In other words, whatever that your father have belonged to us." He said coldly, "And _you _belonged to us."

The accusing finger was so irritating that Jake snarled at the scarred man, "That's not the case anymore, asshole."

Alcott looked to Jake and met his furious eyes. Full of fire, despite the odds was not with them.

"Because Sherry belongs to _me_."

It was a clear statement.

Vector Alcott laughed nonchalantly, pulling out his Desert Eagle and he pointed to Jake, "So romantic. Who could have thought that the child of Albert Wesker and his rival's daughter would end up together," Cocking his gun, Alcott whispered harshly, "Let's see just how long it would last. The two of you, and the two of us. Only."

A dark eye to his goon behind him and the J'avos backed away in an instant when Alcott ordered, "Nobody interferes."

A cocky Jake Muller smirk on his face and Jake cocked his 909 too.

"I can't hardly wait."

* * *

**Alcott's Base  
9th July 2014, 11.00 P.M**

Another two agents came sneaking in onto the base, looking out from the cliff to the facility overlooking the sea just like Jake and Sherry had done earlier.

Pressing his eyes to the binocular, a weak smile appeared on his face when he whispered to his partner, "We came to the right place. The J'avos have the Serpent Emblem on the uniform."

"Right, the BSAA said that they will be here in any minutes." The female agent eyed back to the BOWs, still in defiance, "But would you look at that, that number of BOW, it's like a breeding ground. Do you think that the BSAA could handle them?"

A scoff, "Do you believe in your brother? That will be your answer."

"I guess you're right."

Another few shuffling of movements and they had reached to the outpost where traces of disintegrated J'avo had been, and a discarded sniper rifle.

"C'mon, we gotta find Jake and Sherry."

"Roger that."

* * *

**A.N: Ah, a two-on-two between two couple. You know what, I still enjoy RE5 when Chris and Sheva go up against Wesker and Jill. Although I still hope that Sheva can respond to my order and lure Jill away so that I can have a perfect shot to Albert's face with the RPG. Damn AI, it was nice that their accuracy was 100%. :)**

**But I do hope that in the future, we can see when Jake and Sherry go up against Albert and William, although I know that it would never happen. Sadly. :(**

**Enough about my ranting, so... review!**


	16. Day Eight: Alcott's Base

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Day Eight: Alcott's Base_

* * *

_'Because he's going down.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**Alcott's Base  
10th July 2014, 12.00 A.M**

It wasn't his first time being surrounded by the enemies, nor would it be his last. And yet Jake Muller just couldn't shake the exhilaration running through his veins when the adrenaline pumped his entire being. The extra metabolism boost was welcoming indeed. A smirk escaped his lips although Jake didn't really mean to be so cocky, but he just couldn't help it.

Sherry Birkin next to him on the other hand stayed as calm and collected as possible, she will have no mistake or else, it would be hell to pay. The agent knew who will be her next opponent, since Vector Alcott will be entertained by Jake himself, that left Colleen to be hers to handle. After all, they still have an unsettled score.

"So," Alcott waved his Desert Eagle to Jake, his brow raised and so his menacing scar, "What would it be? A gunfight? Or would you rather - our profession?"

Without answering properly, Jake holstered his 909 and took a step forward. His action had triggered several J'avo to raise his gun against him. Without further akin, Alcott raised his Desert Eagle and shoot the random J'avo who disobeyed him. He had made it every clear that he will have no one interfere.

Jake narrowed his eyes at his action. This man, it somewhat reminded him of Albert Wesker. He treated his underlings as mere pawns on his own person chessboard and nothing more than that.

He gave a short side way glance to Sherry and she must have have noticed it, "You okay with it?" He meant going hand-to-hand, because a gun fight wouldn't be ideal due to their low ammunition. She was a bit reluctant, but she suddenly reminded herself of her first-hand experience against Colleen. Nodding slightly, Sherry muttered under her breath, "I'll be fine." The 'I guess' at the edge of her sentence wasn't necessary at this point.

Disarming herself, Sherry grimaced at the sadistic smile that Colleen had threw at her direction.

"So, it's settled how this would go then. I will enjoy as much as I could out of this - because it will be the last time the son of anarchist Albert Wesker had his freedom."

"Shut up already, asshole."

* * *

"You ever fought these guys before?"

Leon gave his partner a questioning look before they proceed deeper to the heavily guarded base. Kennedy had his fair share of experience against Ganados in Spain back then, and the J'avos will be very much similar. Claire glanced back at him briefly, a smirk quirked on her lips when she replied flatly, "Just pop them on the head, isn't it?"

"Exactly, but beware that they might mutate, is that clear?"

Sighing, Claire nodded to his short lecture, "Aye, aye."

Beforehand, they had both agree to sneak into the base to avoid the wrath of the numerous BOW inside the facility where Jake and Sherry might have been. Hunnigan had stated that the troops of BSAA will be arriving in the next hour, and they were tasked to assist Jake and Sherry to take down Alcott.

Instead of using the zip line, the seasoned agents abandon the risk and slid down the outpost. Finding cover in the shades of the shadows, he saw how the number of the J'avos were quickly diminishing from the dock as they had headed to the facility in the middle of the dock, "They must be inside that building." He pointed with his index finger.

"Well, let's get to it then."

"Right, just like old times." He said with a small chuckle.

They need to remain hidden until the BSAA will arrive to the scene so Leon and Claire had their movements measured carefully, avoiding detection at any cost. After dispatching a few J'avos away from the line of sight, they were well behind a cargo not far from their destination when they had heard some foreign noises, very distinctive from the shrieks of the monstrous creatures in line or the waves of the sea.

It sounded like flesh thumping against flesh and... battle cry?

He couldn't make sure who made those kind of noise but one thing for certain, they were positive that Jake and Sherry were inside the facility. Poking his head out from the cargo carefully, Leon took a handful of peek to the facility in hope to see anything out of ordinary before retracting himself back behind cover.

"Found anything?" Claire asked in a low tone.

He shook his head, "No, only too much J'avo. But I'm pretty sure there's something big going on in there. Hopefully, it's not the kids and just some morale drilling."

"Gah!"

They had just split second to turn their heads when a J'avo grunted at their direction with a loud groan.

They cringed, fearing that one of the J'avos might have spot them and this time was as bad as any with all the BOW lining up at the other side at the dock in all their might. Holding their breaths, Leon and Claire listened carefully when the clunking sound of the thick combat boots approaching into their hiding spot.

The brunette tapped Leon's back lightly, his eyes only flickered to her direction when Claire slowly crouched ahead of Leon.

When she saw the assault rifle poking out from the cargo, Claire forcefully pulled it along with the owner and used her weight to drag the J'avo to her cover, pinning his mouth while she was at it.

Leon watched in awe at her partner when she smirked and mouthed a "Hi." then placing a shot right to the skull of the J'avo, effectively dispatching him.

As the hostile fell to the ground soundlessly, Leon raised an eyebrow to her, "Err... nice?"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Kennedy."

* * *

**Alcott's Base**  
**10th July 2014, 12.30 A.M**

"Son of a bitch..." Wiping the trace of blood away from the corner of his hard lips, Jake's fist clenched tightly against his fist when his opponent brushed the dirt away from his face. To be sure, Vector Alcott must have been in a militia or some sort in his past, otherwise Jake wouldn't have too much trouble taking him down. But now he was panting for breaths as he readied himself for another round again.

Alcott rubbed his facial scar like it was some sort of good luck charm for him when a smirk grew on his face, "Aye, Muller. You have some skill for the son of Albert Wesker."

"What I have in me have nothing to do with my asshole father. It was my mercenary blood," Jake touched his own scar, "and this."

The curve of his lips pursed into a thin lone as Alcott spoke in amusement, "Isn't that scar of your served as your reminder not to trust anyone other than your foolish self?" Jake refused to answer his question, only glaring daggers to his emerald eyes so Alcott continued, "But why her?"

His pair of dark green eyes switched to the petite blond who was having a hard time battling the cat-like woman. Jake snarled ferally when he eyed at Sherry up and down and a sly smile formed at his stoic face.

Damn, he wished to rip his eyes out from him.

"That's none of your fucking business, you fucking wacko." Jake growled.

Alcott scoffed at his remark, "It's _my _business. Sherry belongs to the Family and I am the leader. In other words, she belongs to-"

"Ah, fuck you!"

Easily predicting Muller's sudden move, Alcott blocked out the jab with his powerful arm then countered back with a chop, only to be blocked back by Jake when he chained his next move with a straight. And the list went on between the two martial artists. Until Jake successfully landed a powerful fist to Alcott nose and Alcott used the opening to kick Jake in his stomach then they split off from the tension for a second.

"You have a soft spot for that woman, don't you?" He spoke in a mocking tone, readjusting his dislocated nose when his eyes once again found its way to Sherry Birkin who was down moving with grace along with Colleen who was just on par with her, "So much that you agree to go along with the DSO's childish plan to disguise as a pair of newly wed, then acted like a buffoon just to get some papers?"

Never tearing his furious eyes away from him, Jake gritted his teeth spitefully at the man.

Jake's next words were chosen carefully, "I don't mind playing clown with them as long as I know we're doing the right thing." The breath that he held released as hot breath when Jake finished, "Just like the time in China."

"Despicable fool."

Alcott's comment was ignored when the two limbs reconnected again in flashing speed and strength.

Meanwhile, Sherry and Colleen had overheard their conversation in the middle of the heat, and when both paused to catch their own short breaths the latter couldn't help but to ask Sherry, "What did you see in Jake Muller? So much that you fall for him?"

Sherry didn't respond, she was still so focused with herself that Colleen shook her head in mild disgust, "Before I am with Alcott, I was working for the government as an agent just like you. And I fell for a guy - very similar to Jake Muller," Colleen could tell that Sherry was listening to her despite her hard looks so she carried on, "What I meant by similar is his ambition. And apparently, this man I used to fell for have no ambition other than a load of money on his pocket. He was using me for his own benefits, he got a job at my office because of me, rising through ranks because he used me to do all his dirty works. And finally, he decided that I am no longer useful to him,"

"Jake is not like that-"

Colleen ignored her as she scornfully continued, "He planned to dishonorably discharge me so that he could be rid of me. But of course, I was one step ahead of him. I invited him to this bar and in front of all those clueless people; I killed him with my bare hands."

"The news spread fast for a high ranking officer to be murdered so I was placed an arrest warrant in the instant when that man breathed his last breath of air. It was until Alcott found me, a man with a big ambition to shape the whole world."

She paused, "We are both women, Birkin. Let me kindly remind you of this: Jake Muller doesn't love you. He was using you for his own benefits."

Sherry pursed her lips to that insult, "We're more than something that you will not understand Colleen." Then her eyes hovered to Jake who was currently exchanging strikes with Alcott intensely.

The fight between the four flowed once again just like it had been ago.

Until someone tackled Alcott from his hind and another rammed Colleen right across the waist, trying to pin her down.

Jake smirked, pulling himself from the ground as he gave a short thumbs up to his ally, "That's a nice entrance, Kennedy."

Sherry's eyes brimmed with elation when the moment she lay eyes onto the ones that had saved them, "Claire!"

Alcott grunted monotonously, Leon was struggling to keep his wrist pinned to his back but Alcott's strength was just too overwhelming that he easily wrenched free of himself from Leon's hold and Judo throw him away, coming to his feet in an instant. And on Sherry's side, Colleen used her legs to kick Claire away from her and flung her to her side.

The rest of the J'avos raised their guns against the four but dared not to open fire, each reminded themselves of Alcott's order to not interfere. Angrily, Alcott stabbed his fingers towards Leon as he ordered to his men, "Shoot him!"

The J'avo hesitated, because where Leon stood was strategically behind Alcott. None dared to risk have to fire Alcott by accident so they remained on their ground, pointing their rifles stupidly to the six people.

Smirking wryly, Leon saluted Alcott with his middle finger and spoke to his walkie-talkie attached right on his shoulder blade, "Found the kids, Chris. On the building."

**Roger that.**

Within a few seconds after the short conversation, the ground shook with seismic force when a loud explosion happened right outside of where they were in the building. The man with a scar across his forehead showed an expression that he had never shown in his life: shock. Glaring outside of the facility he saw multiple choppers surrounding the air above, dropping explosive to the BOW who were now running amok all over the dock.

Commanding his J'avos to go out to assist his helpless armada of BOW who can't possibly reach the choppers, the C-Virus infectants ran out only to be greeted by the same fate as the mutated creatures.

"NO!" The piercing scream was as if a parent stopping his child from being harmed, Alcott's eyes burned in terror when he witness how his tool to dominate the world diminished before his own eyes.

Using the advantage of the disoriented Alcott against him, Leon and Claire backed away and pulled out their guns respectively, prompting Alcott and Colleen to surrender.

"Why are you all idiots doing this?" The ex-agent was adamant when she pulled out her SMG to the four DSO employees, "Do you not realize how noble Alcott's plan is?! It's the only way that the United States can flourish, the BOW outside can restore order by-"

A loud gunshot rang through the white wall when the four agents ducked to the ground, only to find Colleen eyeing onto her new found wound directly on her stomach. Then her head raised to the culprit of the shot in bewilderment, mainly because she still couldn't believe the one who placed the shot was the man that she trusted the most.

Vector Alcott stared back at her without a single hint of remorse in his eyes.

"You have said too much, woman." He spoke as he lowered his gun, "And you have outlived your usefulness."

As Colleen fell to the ground, Claire quickly went forward and caught her with her arms. The former was barely breathing, but she was still alive. Pressing onto the gunshot wound deliberately, Claire tried to reinforce Colleen so that she will stay awake, "Hang in there!"

Sherry came to her aid and when Leon tried too, a group of J'avo came barging in, forcing Leon and Jake to pull out their guns against the horde, diverting their attention away from Alcott.

As opportunist as he always was, Alcott quickly used the confusion to his advantage and he staged his escape through another door at the opposite corner.

Jake's monoscopic vision must have detected his escape that he gunned down more of the J'avos as fast as he could before turning to his back and called for Leon, "Cover me, I'm going after the asshole." And his feet carried him to go after the fleeing Alcott.

"No, Jake! Wait!" Sherry yelled to the young man in an attempt to stop him, but Jake ignored her warning as he trailed after where Alcott had ran to.

* * *

**Alcott's Base  
10th July 2014, 1.30 A.M**

The sea of flame at the dock brighten the surrounding when the BSAA choppers hovering in the air bombard the rest of the massive BOW before Chris Redfield, along with some squad slid down from their choppers and began dispatching the rest of the J'avos.

"Come, men! To the facility!" Chris roared to the BSAA soldiers and they followed after their captain.

Leon had just a few more J'avos to be taken care of until Chris gave him a hand and shoot down the final J'avo right through the head.

When the coast was clear enough, Leon immediately slumped down next to Claire who was tending to the dying Colleen. The disbelief filling her widen eyes was intense, as much as her breaths was now haggard, Colleen couldn't help herself but to express her disappointment towards everyone who was just using her. Claire did her best to shush her when her left hand was now covered in her blood which wouldn't stop flowing through the dark material of her clothing.

"We need a medic." She whispered in an urgent tone, trying to hold the wound as much as she could. One of the BSAA came up with a first-aid kit and quickly inspected the wounds, Sherry slipped away to let the medic take over the situation, "The bullet had pierced through her stomach to her back," He ripped the hem of the clothing just enough to expose the wound, "We gotta patch her up before we can move her."

"Aye, do what you can, Ray." Chris nodded approvingly and his gaze went all over the team and realized that someone was missing, "Where's Jake?"

Jake. Right.

Sherry gasped and her head turned to the exit at another far corner instinctively. But it was Leon who answered, "He went after Alcott through that way!"

Without another word, Chris led another two fellow BSAA to follow after where Leon had indicated. Straightforward, because there was only one way leading to the outdoor.

A strong gust of wind blew across Chris face that he had to cover his face from the dust from entering his eyes. Loud rotating blades caught his attention and the Captain forced himself to pry his eyes open, only to see a foreign chopper that did not belonged to the BSAA to preparing take off, only a few meter away from the ground. Without second guessing, Chris barked his order to his men to open fire to stop the chopper presumingly commandeered by Vector Alcott.

The helicopter must have partly bullet-proof that the surface ricocheted the bullets, but the shots that had taken to the blades was proven effective when smokes began filling the stale air from it. unfortunately it was not enough to stop Alcott as the vehicle began distancing away from the mainland.

"The grenade launchers!" Desperately he called for stronger firearms.

Just then, Leon and Sherry came running to Chris' side and they watched the escaping helicopter already reaching the waters. Looking to their left and right, Sherry was the one who called out for the missing man, "Jake!"

It was then that Chris finally realized that Jake was no longer on the dock, but where else he might be? He was chasing after Alcott moments ago and...

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The BSAA released their trigger and Chris stepped closer to the pier as the helicopter was now swaying without balance.

Sherry had one hand clasped to her mouth when all of the members present realized one thing.

Jake was inside the chopper with Alcott.

* * *

**Inside Alcott's helicopter  
10th July 2014, 1.45 A.M**

"Despicable BSAA..." Alcott uttered under his breath when he tried to regain equilibrium to his chopper. The swaying indicated that the chopper wouldn't make it very far before it would explode due to overheating. He was glad that the BSAA had stop shooting or else he had to bail out.

The notorious man thought that he was finally safe until a dark growl rumbled behind him, "Miss me, motherfucker?"

Punching in the autopilot mode, Alcott got away from the control as he blocked Jake's hook just in time before it landed onto his head.

"Jake Muller..." A snarl from the evil man and Jake grinned enthusiastically.

"Told you it takes more than a bullet to kill me."

_The chase ended when Jake knew where Alcott was headed, his chopper. The young Muller ran faster than the older man that he was so close of catching up onto Alcott until the latter turned around with his Desert Eagle on his hand._

_Jake barely had the time to react when Alcott mercilessly pulled the trigger against him and it shot him through his chest and the mercenary stumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. Satisfied that Jake was no longer on his tail, Alcott quickly boarded his vehicle and went for the control._

_Unbeknownst to him, Muller was far from over when he dragged himself from his lying spot and sneaked into the helicopter with him._

They exchanged a few more fist until the helicopter shook uncontrollably that both men lost their balance and staggered.

But it was Alcott who regained his composure first.

Charging in onto the dazed Jake Muller, he pinned Jake by the neck and tighten his grip around it. His immense strength had Jake struggled for air and Alcott reached out for his Desert Eagle and pointed it towards Jake's head. Jake's eyes flared furiously, both of his hand trying to rip Alcott hand away from his skin.

**Ring!**

The out-of-place chime from Jake's pocket had Alcott smirked bemusingly, "Take it out." He ordered to Jake and he fumbled through his pants and finally pulling out his cellphone.

The ID showed 'Supergirl'.

Chuckling insanely, Alcott allowed Jake to answer the incoming call from this 'Supergirl' so that Muller can have his final words with her, as he had stated.

* * *

**On Sherry's side**  
**10th July 2014, 1.50 A.M**

"Jake!" She called anxiously through the phone when the line went through, to her relief.

She heard her own name from a choked breath and the blades from the helo was deafening indeed. But she was now confirmed that Jake was in the chopper along with Alcott.

"Jake! Are you okay?"

A series of shouting through the other line and Jake finally answered her call, "Aye, Supergirl." It was a weak answer.

But there's more from him.

"Don't worry about the asshole anymore, Sherry." A pause, "Because he's going down."

Exactly the second when he had finished his sentence, a huge explosion triggered right where the chopper the Jake Muller and Vector Alcott had boarded.

The blackened remains crashed down to the water and another set of explosion happened.

The next thing that Sherry remembered was when his name burned through her tongue harshly and everything turned dark.

* * *

**A.N: I know most of you are thinking: WTF?! ****But yes. This is the part of my fic that I have planned, I told you that I have something bad up for one of them.**

**As a side note, this fic will come to an end soon in another two, or maybe three chapters to go and as usual, I had another plan coming up right closely behind this and I'll tell you: It will be very different from all my work have been. It will be something that I had never written before; an AU.**

**What kind of AU? That I will reveal at the upcoming chapter and I'm so excited about it. X3**

**Stay safe, people. I will try to bring the next chapter in another few more days. :)**

**Review! Fav! Or Follow! All of them are mostly recommended. :D**


	17. Annex I: The Hospital

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Annex I: The Hospital_

* * *

_'Regarding my... psyche.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**New York City  
13th July 2014, 7.00 P.M**

Sherry woke up to a blinding white light, feeling extremely languid about her whole being. Her throat felt dry and her mouth tasted sour with a pang of bitterness around the edge. Her limbs felt completely drained and yet she was positive that she could still move them, everything was fine except that she felt extremely fatigued.

"You're awake."

Her blurry eyes starting to turn clearer and Sherry barely strained herself to focus her view to a slender figure standing next to her where she lie. Boy-cut, with a pair of spectacles and her baby face, her white clothing definitely portrayed her as a doctor.

Warm hand touched her forehead and Sherry started to gather her voice, "...Where am I?" She did realized how hoarse her voice was, her throat was burning for water. The doctor retracted her hand and smiled, picking up the clipboard and started writing down something on the chart, "You are in the hospital, Miss Birkin," Then she settled the object back to the table, "I am Doctor Rebecca Chambers."

Rebecca Chambers?

Sherry groaned when she tried to sit up and noticed that her wrist and her arms were bounds by numerous IVs around her veins. Rebecca stopped her from moving any further, asking her to stay still and ease up.

From Sherry confused eyes, the doctor knew that there's a lot of question running through her mind and she needed time to sort everything out slowly. When Sherry lied back down to the clean mattress, Rebecca called a few nurse to get her the medicine for her fever and to readjust the IVs. Although Chambers knew better that Sherry's G-Virus had already perfected her state of health, the government needed her to put up a show so that no one acknowledge about Sherry's superior healing ability.

After swallowing down the tablets, Rebecca finally allowed her patient to ask her questions.

Thus, the agent started, "What happened?"

"According to the doctors back in San Juan, you hyperventilated; too much that you have passed out on the scene. The BSAA and the DSO co-jointed and they had sent you back to the States where you are here now." She stood up again and took a glass of water to Sherry when she heard the blonde coughed, "You have been out cold for nearly three days."

Sherry nearly choked on her drink. Three days? That explained all the IVs around her body, since she couldn't eat nor drink by herself in her unconscious state. After polishing the glass, she passed it back to Rebecca who put it aside to an end table.

Everything was still so blurry that Sherry was still trying to remember what happened before she passed out.

She was on a mission to apprehend Vector Alcott, then she had a fight with this woman named Colleen, then the BSAA arrived, then... she called someone. And an explosion happened.

"Oh no!" Sherry grimaced.

The name Jake Muller started to echo on her ears.

She recalled that Jake had boarded the same chopper as Alcott did and she had her conversation with him before the transport exploded right in front of her eyes.

A strong suffocating pressure drummed through her lungs that Sherry had difficult breathing and her eyes were on the verge to tears again. Her hands clasped around her chest as Sherry tried to breath evenly, but the images of exploding helicopter was too overwhelming to handle.

Doctor Chambers instantly rushed to her side to calm Sherry down, patting her back so that she could breath regularly and it somewhat worked when Sherry began inhaling and exhales just as deeply.

"Jake..." Her voice was breaking when she tried to ask the doctor about him, "...Where is he?"

Rebecca stared at the floor silently.

Then she moved away from the bed when she took out her cellphone.

"I think it's best if I leave it to your co-workers to elaborate."

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, there was soft knocking on the pearl-white door.

Leon and Claire emerged from the entrance and they met with Sherry's anticipated eyes. But first, they need to converse with the doctor first. After explaining her condition and her situation to the two visitors, Rebecca excused herself and left the room - whatever happened next is none of her business anymore.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Claire spoke wearily.

They could sense Sherry's eagerness, her body language had told them everything that Sherry wanted to ask: all about Jake Muller. And what happened right after she passed out.

Time to put her out of the misery.

_"Sherry!"_

_Leon caught the fainting woman just in time, letting the limp body of Sherry fell against his weight. One of the medic in Chris' team quickly tended to the passed out Sherry, pressing his index finger close to her pulse point on her neck. Still beating madly and slowly ceasing, "She had a panic attack, sir," The medic spoke to Leon and gave Sherry a few soft slaps on her face in hopes to wake her up, to no avail, "the sudden apprehension had her hyperventilated, we need to give her time before her heartbeat can slow down."_

_"Is she going to be okay?" Leon asked, that's all he wanted to know._

_The medic tested the pulse point on her neck, then switched to her wrist, the pulse was slowing down for certain so he looked back to Leon confidently, "Yes, sir."_

_Meanwhile, Chris and his team were scouting out for Jake's whereabouts after the disaster. Everything was too dark on the water and they could only see the darkened remains of the wrecked chopper. Although they assumed that Jake Muller might have not bail out in time and caught in the blast, Chris Redfield insisted that they will search around to find him._

_"Delta Team, I need status report!" Chris pressed onto his intercom as he was shaking off his boots. Delta Team was the one in charge of taking care of the hostiles and the bombardment. Satisfied that he had heard that the BOWs and the J'avos was almost fully eradicated, Chris and several more BSAA jumped into the water and swim further away from the dock._

_Claire was just running out from the facility when she saw the unconscious Sherry Birkin on the floor along with Leon and a medic. And her brother was missing too, "Oh, god! What happened?!"_

_"Jake had followed Alcott to his chopper," Leon explained slowly, "She managed to call him somehow and... the chopper exploded. And Sherry just..."_

_"Oh no." Claire said lamentfully, kneeling next to Sherry and stroked her soft blonde curls, "Do... Do you think-?"_

_Leon refused to answer, he didn't know himself for certain. But he did hope that Jake would survived it somehow._

_For Sherry's sake._

_Later, Chris returned to the land along with his small squad. Empty-handed._

"So, Jake, he-" Sherry interrupted at one point, "What happened to Alcott and Colleen?"

"Patient now, Sherry. We haven't finish." Claire stated half jokingly.

Leon shrugged then, "Both of them didn't make it. We only found Alcott's bloated body yesterday and Colleen... she passed right after we had sent her to the San Juan Hospital. It's a DOA. Dead on arrival."

Sherry turned gloom, sure she didn't care about Alcott's death, in fact a man like him was better off the face of Earth anyway. But it was Colleen's unfortunate death that made her felt sorry for the woman. She was betrayed so many times.

Just like Jake.

_Tears were already streaming down the brunette's face as she hugged the oblivious Sherry's tightly. Jake Muller was gone. He was gone. How will she going to tell Sherry about him? If she would pass out on his apparent death, how would Sherry react to his actual death? The imagination scared Claire, Sherry might just have a heart attack. Or worse, she might gone into depression._

_Chris held his sister, consoling her. He himself felt guilty too for not able to save Jake, not even his dead carcass. And he was the one who ordered to shoot down the chopper by any means. The BSAA Captain muttered his apology to his sister and to Sherry._

_To Jake._

_"Captain!"_

_The urgency of his subordinate shook Chris from his trance, rifles were aimed to a staggering body of someone who was slowly crawling ashore. Claire held her breath and cradled Sherry tighter against her, leaving Leon and Chris to approach the limping body._

_Panting heavily and bloodied severely, the burnt arms of his paddled through the concrete floor leaving a trail of crimson on his wake._

_"Fucking... Jarheads..."_

"Jake swam to the land himself when he reappeared out of nowhere. Then he passed out. We used the BSAA's chopper to get you guys to the San Juan hospital. Then the following day, we transported you back to the States so that we won't alarm the people of Puerto Rico. Plus, we might have a better chance if we get to Doctor Chambers. She'a a legend, I'll tell you that."

Leon peeked out the door to see if the aforementioned doctor was around. Even as a doctor herself, Rebecca Chambers has a temper that most people didn't know.

Tears were brimming in her eyes again, "So...Jake is still here?"

Claire placed a hand on top of the younger woman and sighed. Sherry was starting to get worry that what they might deliver would be a bad news but a smile started to form on the corner of everyone's lips.

"Jake is only next room to yours."

Her mouth gaped out of surprise at first. Then she threw her arms around her mentor and squealed in happiness.

* * *

"Claire, can I talk you about about something?"

Sherry spoke up when Leon and Claire was about to leave - the day was already darkened to the point that they could see the orange and the pink. Turning back, Claire hovered right next to her and signaled Leon to go after her first. Girls talk, she mouthed to the male and Leon feigned a childish pout before walking out of the room, saying that he will wait for her in the car.

All said and done, Claire sat on the edge of Sherry's bed and she noticed how the young Birkin fidgeted slightly. Her motherly instincts told her that this young lady was keeping secrets from her but she didn't know how to confess it.

Putting her hand above Sherry's as a sign of assurance, Claire coaxed Sherry to spill, "What's it about?"

So she did, "Regarding my... psyche."

"Jake?"

"Yes."

Claire snickered, much to Sherry's dismay. The brunette told her that she had expected that something was going on between the two right after she returned to the United States of America a year ago. She remembered that when she greeted Sherry right after she had appeared on the airport, her enthusiastic smile was only a show to cover something up. The ride back to the apartment, Sherry gaze out at the window longingly, as if she had left something back in China that she desperately wanted to get back.

Leon's elaboration and Sherry's own excitement upon the mentioning of this infamous mercenary Jake Muller even further encouraged her belief.

Even this 'newly wed' mission in the first place, it was Claire who recommended to Hunnigan so that she would find Jake Muller as the candidate for this mission.

"I guess you guys must have developed much during these past ten days. Did he hold your hand?"

Sherry nodded, "Since day one."

"Aww, cute. Okay, you guys happened to umm... kiss?"

Red blush began forming right on Sherry's face when her skin burned up. The picture when Jake first kissed her on the beach firing up like a slideshow, she did remember how their first kiss taste like. Claire eyed onto her reaction curiously and she slapped her palms together, "You did, didn't you?" She exclaimed excitingly. And Sherry had to nodded defeatingly, she couldn't possibly lie to Claire by now.

When Claire was off with her silly, girly laughters, Sherry couldn't keep her mind off Jake Muller. The thoughts of him made her toes curled, that first time when she woke up with Jake next to her bed, holding her. Then, when he pinned her down the bed and kiss her on the yacht. The slow dancing. Later that night when they first...

"Uh, Sherry dear, you and Jake couldn't possibly... you know-"

Just in timing, Sherry thought. She was just living up the memories of that longest yet sweetest night that she had ever lived up to.

Gnawing on her lower lips embarrassingly, the blonde's next nod of her head seemed so heavy and difficult. "Yes. Twice."

Right after she had admitted herself, fear became to overwhelm her when Sherry suddenly felt wrong.

What if Claire wouldn't approve of Jake?

What if Leon knew it?

He would kill Jake for it.

She swallowed the lump on her throat and timidly asked, "Are you mad at me, Claire?"

"Surprise would be more appropriate," The brunette's voice never sounded so threatening, "Angry? Well, yes I did. You should have told me earlier of your development with Jake! Save me and Leon having to trouble ourselves to find some way to get you two-"

Sherry's eyebrow arched on Claire's last statement.

Claire mouth left hanging open when she finally looked at Sherry awkwardly, but then she quickly stammered back, "When did it happened?"

"When-"

"Sorry, Claire, visiting time over. Leon has been yammering for you downstairs."

Rebecca came in with a huge grin on her face upon entering the ward and Claire almost yelp. Standing up from the bed, Claire waved her hand back at Rebecca and the latter went out again with another smile affirmatively. Hooking up her handbag with her wrist, Claire held Sherry's hand one last time before she will come visit again the following day, "You are going to tell me everything between you and Jake on the mission tomorrow. Do you copy?"

"Aye, aye."

* * *

**New York City  
14th July 2014, 2.00** **A.M**

Sherry tossed and turned on her bed endlessly. Something about hospitals made her felt so insecure and restless, although she was very well aware of the fact that she was no longer another live subject for the scientists to be prodded with; she was just another patient in the hospital.

Sure, she might have slept for a while, but she always ended up being awake after an hour or less in slumber before she woke up at the same spot again. Staring out to the closed window, she couldn't help it when her mind fluttered to the patient next door. Pondering how was he doing, or was he even awake before her?

"Still awake, Sherry?"

That would be the fifth time the doctor caught her awake, Sherry turned her face to Rebecca with a weary smile and nodded, "I guess I'm just restless."

Doctor Chambers helped Sherry to remove the IVs since she was now capable to ingest food on her own. Her hands was warm on her white coat and she did notice the gloomy look on Sherry's face, despite her best act to put up a smile.

She didn't need to ask her the typical question, Sherry isn't alright, her years of being a doctor told her so.

"Doctor?"

It was Sherry who spoke first, not that she minded, "Can I... see Jake Muller?"

It had been haunting her, ghosting over her mind ever since she regained her conscious.

And the doctor couldn't really say no.

* * *

His eyes were closed and the amount of IVs he had with him was a far cry from Sherry's; he even had an inhaler attached on his nose and mouth. The bandages wrapped all around him reminded her of a mummy, a few bruises on his face peeking out from his cheeks.

Jake Muller might be the son of Albert Wesker and he might be infected by the C-Virus without the vile side-effects unlike the J'avos or the zombies do, but he was still human. Mortal. Vulnerable. His vitality might regenerate faster than most people did but he's still mostly killable.

And it was just horrible, having to see the always strong and indestructible Jake Muller lying helplessly on the bed of a hospital.

Rebecca was standing right next to Sherry when she decided that she will leave her alone for now, there's no harm doing that anyway. Sherry waited until she heard the click of the door closing behind her then she let her bare hand wander above Jake's, which the bandage end will his fingers. She strokes the gashes and the burnt marks of his exposed fingers gently, hoping that she could somehow make them disappear.

She had wanted to touch his face but a part of her debated otherwise, fearing that she might hurt him in any way.

"You're gonna be okay." She said softly, if she would be any louder than that, she would cry, "That's the way it's gonna be, and I will not tolerate with any other scenario other than you will become the asshole Jake Muller again."

A tear did escaped her eyes and Sherry wiped it away on the spot, "The strong and powerful Jake Muller that took down Ustanak with his bare fists. And Sherry Birkin." She laughed bitterly.

Then she finally broke into tears, "I need you, Jake."

The salty dampness soaked into the white cloth on his skin. "Please... Jake... Please wake up."

"Why are you talking to me as if I'm dead, Supergirl?"

At first, Sherry thought that she was so overcome with grief and worry that she might be hallucinating things and conjuring up the words by her self. But the fingers she held onto just MOVED. Her puffy red eyes snapped open wildly, the first thing she searched for was his face and it couldn't be a better sight.

Jake Muller grinning down at her through the inhaler, eyes open. His deep breathing were amplified louder that she could hear his manual intake of breaths.

Why hadn't she noticed that he was awake?

She called his name and he replied so casually, "Hey, Sherry." Jake's gruff voice was clouded by the inhaler, it would have been annoying if she hadn't worried about him so much. The trepidation that he had put her through in the few hours was already killing her. Sherry placed both of her hand on the sides of his face, a relieved smile colored her face when she frantically inquired about his condition. Anywhere feeling wrong and so on.

"I would be very grateful if you would take this thing of my mouth," He was speaking very normally, as if he was already a hundred percent recovered, "It's so fucking annoying. It's blocks out my voice, and when I breath out, the water vapor was annoying as shit."

She contemplated if she would comply to his request, what if Jake have difficulty to breath later on?

The agent was stood up, her arms reaching out for he red button to call for the nurses until Jake called for her, asking her to halt her tracks.

He grunted disapprovingly, "Jesus Sherry, I'm completely fine! C-Virus, remember?" His bandaged hand moved itself to his mouth and ripped the inhaler off, "Finally, some urban contaminated air. That's why I don't like going to the hospitals, they wrap you up like you were about to die or something." Jake flailed his arms, completely ignoring the IV.

"Are you really alright, Jake?" Sherry ask for confirmation because the way Jake acted was like a completely normal person - like the hospital was short of patient and they forced Jake to it, unlike the fact that Jake was blown to bits in an exploding chopper. The male chuckled, "Aside from feeling very stiff and bounded from having all these crap wrapped around me, I can kill another five Ustanak no problem."

True enough, she could see the colors on Jake's face turning back to its original color.

"Don't call the nurses just yet." He requested, one of his hand trying to reach hers but the IVs stopped him, "I want to talk more with you."

"Sure you did, Jake."

"Why are you dressing up like... wait, are you a patient too?" He didn't miss the white outfit of Sherry's.

"Yes, I am. All because of you to worry me too much. You had no idea what I felt when you- You-" _Died._ That's what she couldn't manage out.

She was starting to sob when Jake sat up, arms extending to her so that he could pull her to him. At this point, Sherry didn't care about how badly bandaged he was as she leaned in onto his thumping chest. If he said he was alright, she believe him.

"I am sorry."

Her gaze met him longingly. And of course, questioning too. Jake smiled at her and he lightly stroked her golden locks.

And he began.

_Alcott's grip on Jake's neck was unforgiving. As much as he tried to break free of his hold, he couldn't - Alcott had some sort of inhuman strength himself too. And he was at gun point by Alcott. Forcing Jake to answer the call from 'Supergirl', Jake pressed the phone over his ear._

_"Jake!"_

_Her voice never sounded so amazing. Jake choked for more air when Alcott grinned evilly, "Go on, Muller. Say your last words to your Supergirl. Before I blow your brains off this chopper."_

_"Jake! Are you okay?"_

_"Say something, Muller!" Alcott coaxed, tightening his grip and stabbing the hilt of his gun to Jake's skull, "This will be you last chance!"_

_Unbeknownst to Alcott, Jake secretly reached out for his last resort on the back of his pants when Jake finally spoke to Sherry, "Don't worry about the asshole anymore, Sherry." A smirk pulled on his face as Jake ripped out the grenade from his hand, the pin was gone and so was the fuse. Jake was wasting time all along to cook the grenade in his hand, "Because he's going down."_

_Releasing the lever from his thumb, Jake throw the grenade to the control and kicked the panicked Alcott right on the gut. Seconds before the grenade went off, Jake pushed Alcott with all his might to the emergency escape, barging the door open. Unfortunately Jake cooked it for too long that the grenade exploded just when Jake was about to bail out._

_Caught in the radius, Jake suffered a minor concussion by the time he reached the waters. Bloodied and burnt, Jake paddled himself back to the land since the BSAA missed him due to the darkness._

_And the last thing he saw was Redfield's eyes._

"All I was thinking at that time was that... I can't die. Not when I have to keep my word to you."

"Me?"

He laughed softly, "I promised to woo you properly, right?"

And she laughed together, although she muffled herself as best as possible so that the attendants outside wouldn't hear them.

* * *

Later, Jake surrendered when Sherry insisted that she will call the doctor to at least examine him to check if he was truly alright. Seconds after pushing the red button above Jake's bed, two doctors and nurses came in as they ushered Sherry out from Jake's room and asked her to returned to hers.

Oddly enough, she found herself returning to bed with ease. Her spirits lifted, the pressure on her chest was now gone.

She didn't need to hear what the doctors will say about Jake, he will be alright for damn certain.

Sliding her feet under the thin covers, Sherry twisted so that she was facing the wall to Jake's room. Maybe the doctors was still asking him questions, or maybe sticking a thermometer in his mouth, or refilling his IV. She giggled upon picturing the boredom on Jake's face when they did.

Soon enough, the doctors and nurses walked past Sherry's room, all wearing annoyed faces. Figures, they were tending to Jake Muller after all.

"Good night, wise ass." She whispered, pulling the covers over her shoulders. She had missed him on her bed already. His scent, his warmth, his whole being as he wrapped himself around her.

But, she swore that she had heard him whispered back to her before sleep could claim her.

_"Good night, Supergirl."_

* * *

**A.N: Notice that I wrote there 'Annex I'? That's right, this fic ain't over yet! I still got another two or three chapters to go! I think it's pretty obvious what the next chapter will be, eh? ****I had a lot of thoughts going up for the next chapter but I wanted to hear you guys' opinion. Anyone want to voice out how they will like things turned out? You gotta say something so I will know it and put it in consideration. Know what I mean? ;)**

* * *

**ATTENTION: The previous chapter I had mentioned about my new upcoming project for Jake and Sherry. Aye, it's an AU and the theme is: Medieval. I've got good plans for it. *excited* XD I will include so many characters for this one and I got just the perfect roles for them! Of course, Albert Wesker will present in the fic and even Jake's mother herself.**

**And Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin as the main central of the upcoming project. Their roles for this medieval setting? Sorry. Please wait for next chapter to be revealed. *evil grin***

**P.S: I have a request. Can anyone give me a name for Jake's mother? Something more Middle Age style to suit the fic. I sucked at naming. Honest. I feel so sorry for my future children.**


	18. Annex II: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to** **Capcom.**  
_  
Annex II: The Plan_

* * *

_'That doesn't count, it's on a mission. I'm talking about a real one.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**The Pentagon  
17th July 2014, 11.00 A.M**

Sherry Birkin walked out from the view of the U.S Councilors and Attorneys with a heavy and relieved sigh, glad to be rid of herself out of that dreadful room. The mindless questions they threw at her and the report that she had to present and to be filed later, at least her tone was clinical enough to slip through the embassy without further consequences - and she did not biased her report nor mentioning any of her development with her co-partner for the last fifteen days.

But it was hard, considering that Jake Muller was in the very same room as she was. And he was sitting right next to her due to the fact that he was the second figure involved in this supposedly simple espionage turning into a very dire mission to uncover the top secret organization 'The Family'. Sherry envied him, Jake was excused for having a potty mouth whereas there was an unwritten regulation inside the Pentagon that foul language was forbidden. He had cursed several times and the council could only cough it off since the President allowed him to do so.

Damn, how hard was it for her to resist saying the F word whenever they criticized her, or Jake, for not apprehending Vector Alcott nor Aldiel Corbero alive. They risked their damned lives, almost being killed at least thrice and Jake literally did died once. Oh, and they tried to discredit Hunnigan, Leon and Claire too for not 'handling' the mission well enough; for not capturing the subject alive and to cause major injuries to the agents.

Luckily Leon's mouth was as smart as Jake's too.

When her business was done in that room, Ingrid Hunnigan kindly offered her for some downtime from the President, pressing that agent Sherry Birkin had just released from the hospital. He nodded and Sherry almost knocked her chair over when she headed for the exit.

But not Jake Muller. They still have some questions for the son of Albert Wesker - maybe something a bit off-topic from the mission. Oddly enough as she walked out the room, Jake showed no protest. He just sat there and wear his trademark scowl.

She silently hoped that Jake will be okay. That he will not cause a havoc without her next to him.

Cupping her chin with her hand, Sherry sat at one of the benches waiting for no one in particular. She was free to go home now but she felt like she just have to wait for the meeting to be done.

Her stomach felt nauseous and her head felt giddy of all of a sudden.

Until the door opened again and two people emerged.

Jake Muller and Claire Redfield. The former casually strutted out of the room with both of his hands pocketed.

"That was fast. Is the conference over?" Sherry inquired. It's only been only 10 minutes after she had left.

"No, they still have something more to discuss. Lady boss bailed me outta' that," Jake chuckled, "she kindly reminded that I am not under 'any part of the government'."

"And you, Claire? What about you?" She turned to the older woman who simply shrugged. Claire replied as a matter of factly, "They insisted that I should escort Jake to an accommodation which will not be any of the hotels. What can I say? The old geezers wanted to keep Jake Muller in check, they didn't want the son of Albert Wesker to be running free around the country."

"That I can understand. But where Jake will be staying?"

"It's you, my dear. They picked you." Claire grinned and Sherry gagged.

And she further explained that they initially picked to be Leon's house or Claire's (Chris was immediately cancelled out due to...circumstances). But the two will be out for another mission in the next few days.

A mission to dig out The Family.

And agent Sherry Birkin will be the most ideal pick since she have had experience with the infamous Jake Muller.

"They'd even given you at least a year off." She added.

* * *

**Birkin's Residence  
17th July 2014, 11.30 A.M**

"Here are your stuff. I know it isn't going to be enough so you are to get him to town and get him something, alright?" Claire addressed Sherry as she handed Jake a duffelbag full of men clothing, Jake's document, his new ID, driving license and so on. Sherry agreed, Jake will be staying for sometime until the whole 'Family' thing resolve so a few more apparel wouldn't hurt.

Jake had mentioned about his gun which had been revoked by the government while he was in the hospital and Claire told him that Leon had actually kept his old equipment in his apartment before their mission commenced, "I'll be staying over at Leon's, so you guys can come over and grab Jake's stuff." Then she walked back towards the car, "I'm going to pick Leon up from the Pentagon."

All said and done, they watched as Claire's Cadillac sped away from residence.

It's been a long while since she had set foot to her own house, a very long while. Sherry almost got the wrong key to the front door until she remembered last minute, twisting the key and unlocked the door leading to her home.

Jake's eyes wander around the modest sized house and a small smile grazed his features. It's humble and cozy, just everything he'd expected from a home. He heard Sherry soft murmur of "I'm home." then she faced him, "There's an extra room up the stairs, it's Claire's when she stayed over but I suppose it's yours now."

"I'll rather be staying in your room." He winked, "But I guess we aren't official yet, unless I take you out for a date like a normal couple."

Normal? Why did that word sounded so alien and yet so familiar to her? Maybe because it was the fact that whatever occurred in her life was never normal. And now Jake was offering her one normal moment.

She sighed longingly and Jake walked to her front and held her by her waist gently, there was still a small gap between them and Jake let her decide whether she will cross it or not. She knew what was coming whenever he do this , "You don't like it?" He asked, a smirk granted to her and Sherry responded by pulling herself closer to him until they were pressed together.

"I love it." She said with a smile. The whole idea of him taking her out sent pleasant tingles all over her, "Thanks, Jake." She hurdled herself closer against his lean body and Jake pressed kisses to her hair.

"Aye then. A date for tomorrow will be it."

* * *

The rest of the day, they spent their time getting to town to grab some stuff Jake might need for his stay over at Sherry's place. Although he stated that it wasn't necessary since he didn't need much for a living, Sherry stood on her own belief that Jake was in need of some fashion sense. At least SOME.

"I'm fine with my current outfit, aren't I?" At one point, he asked, eyes looking at his own T-shirt and the pair of jeans. On his arms were bags of his clothes. Tonnes in fact.

"Are you? Jake, we're in the middle of NYC. Old combat boots won't cut it anymore."

"Tch. Maybe I should annoy you on our upcoming date."

"No, you don't."

Later, they visited Kennedy's place. Although they meant to just grab Jake's old stuff and go, Claire had somehow made them stay for longer. To the point that she emphasized that they will have to stay until dinner. She and Sherry had a nice long girly chat whereas Jake and Leon resides out the backyard with a beer in their hands. They slide the full-length window shut, so the girls won't be minding what they were talking about.

It didn't take too long before the men clean up their bottles. "I don't think 'guys talk' would cut it until dinner." Jake suggested, a wry smirk at Leon's direction and the older man mirrored his smirk, "Oh? How about a little guy activity?" Came Leon's curt reply.

"You better hope the girls are watching, because they will need to stop me if you..." Jake trailed off, taking a few steps away from the veteran agent.

"Yeah, I hope they are. Because even Sherry would get swooned by my charming-"

"You asked for it, Kennedy."

The anticipated blow was easily caught by Leon and he pushed Jake's weight away. As expected, the ladies were watching from the inside of the house when the two men assumed their fighting stances, Claire had to open the window from the second floor and yell down at them, telling them something about not ruining the backyard. Then followed by Claire cheering for Leon. "See, I got the ladies cheering for me." Leon taunted, jeering playfully at the young mercenary.

"Go, Jake! I'm rooting for you!" Sherry's cheer made Leon's taunt mostly ineffective.

The spar between them was pretty much some simple exchange of fists and kicks. They went easy on each other, giving time to pause at intervals.

The fight went on until Leon suddenly asked, "So, what I heard from Claire," He boxing swayed from Jake's incoming hook, "you and Sherry are official now?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, lashing out some weak punches which the agent missed easily, "we are."

"Good, because I will not take no for an answer," A roundhouse kick from Leon and Jake jumped back to avoid the attack, "you are Sherry's first in a long list of things. Including-"

The redhead cut in, "-including sleeping together?"

A stronger jab hit Jake on his wrist and he barely winced at the sting, but surprised nonetheless. Leon's eyes turned stern that the toothy smirk on Jake's face disappeared along. The older man stopped just long enough to warn Jake Muller, "Listen up, Muller. Ever since Raccoon City, Sherry is practically my half daughter. I'll tell you this: I love her, and nobody fucks with her. Am I understood?"

Just to let him prove that, Jake purposely let Leon's next blow to hit him by his cheek powerfully. Even Leon himself gasped when the blow contacted at the wrong skin. A small smear of blood began forming on the corner of Jake's lips and he made no move to wipe it away, letting the blood trickle down his jaw, "I did not fuck Sherry, Kennedy." Jake growled just as sternly as Leon.

"I'm glad you see my point, because I got Claire as my backup," They reassumed their aggressive stances and Leon became more careful with his assaults, "Sherry had been trapped in all her life, missing out lots of thing in her teenage years. I expect that you'll give her the best first time experiences for a lot of things."

"Aye, and I am about to give her a new first thing."

Leon paused his movement, dropping his guard, "What is that?"

"Her first date." Jake replied dryly, "Kennedy?" He called his name to make sure that the referred man was listening. Leon tilted his head a little slight to show that he did. "How does a date work?"

The latter stopped, jaw dropping, "What kind of question is that?"

And Jake was forced to confess, "I had never dated anyone in my entire life."

"How about the mission? I'm pretty sure you had taken Sherry a lot of places..."

The mercenary grunted, "That doesn't count, it's on a mission. I'm talking about a real one."

Jake raised both of his arms to his head as Leon suddenly make a move but it was not what he'd expected, instead of another fist coming his way, Leon extended a handshake to Jake with a wide grin.

"You, Jake Muller, you had come to the right man to ask."

* * *

Later in the evening, both men came back in and slumped on the couch tiredly. Sherry and Claire was just bringing out the dishes when Sherry immediately noticed the redness on the side of Jake's lips.

"Oh god, Jake!" She came up to him and wiped away the blood, the wound had long recovered by the C-virus and Jake couldn't help the grin on his face when Sherry nervously tended to him. Turning over to Leon with a glare, the male innocently raised his arm in the air as if to tell her that he did nothing.

Catching her hand, Jake chuckled lightly, "I'm fine, Supergirl. Kennedy just cheated."

"I did not!"

"Hey, can you two lovebirds help with the table so that we can help dinner early? Jeez, get a room next time." Claire complained jokingly. A soft chortle left her throat when Sherry flinched and blushed heavily, finally noticing that she was in fact, straddling Jake in front of her two most respected people.

Dinner past uneventfully and when it was about time for Jake and Sherry to leave, Leon gave a 'call me' gesture to Jake and he thumbed up back. The girls did not miss that but neither wanted to push it between the two men. After passing Jake's old bag back to the original owner, Claire waved the two goodbye and followed Leon back into the house.

Sherry drove themselves home since Jake was unfamiliar with the roads in New York City.

By the time they had reached Sherry's home, the sky had already darkened, Claire had her ways to keep her guests entertained. Jake assisted his partner as they unloaded the trunk full with the clothing they bought earlier the day. Deciding that the night was still young to go to bed, the couple sat through a few movies from the CD rack when they are done with their third video, Jake agreed to Sherry's suggestion for a shower before they turn the night in.

Since there was only a single bathroom in Sherry's house, Jake gentlemanly offered that she will be taking it first while he find some time killer for himself.

When he was positive that the shower was running, Jake took his opportunity and quickly dialed Kennedy's number, as he had promised to do so.

The line went through but Leon was not answering, maybe he was trying to get some space away from Claire just so they could discuss their 'plans'.

**"Jake."**

It as Leon's voice, sounded so low that it was a whisper. "About time, so how's did it went?"

**"Yup, I've got it. You did remember the venues we called for reservations today right?"**

"Lucky us the girl didn't spy on us while we sparred."

**"I'd booked the tickets just now. You just have to come early tomorrow so that I can give them to you. I had the whole schedule planned out for you. Oh, shit- Hey, Claire." **The voice sounded distant, Leon wasn't on the phone with Jake anymore, he reckoned. Then he heard the background conversation between the two when they argued that Leon was talking to another woman.** "Relax, Claire. It's Jake! He needed help for something so- I'll explain to you later on, okay?"**

Then Leon's gruff voice became sharper again, he was back with Jake, "Guess your cover didn't went well, huh?" Jake chuckled down the phone.

"Yeah. Sadly. I got a lot of explaining to do tonight. Anyway, be sure to come early tomorrow so that I can provide you with the essentials."

"Alright, I'll see you at eight."

* * *

**Birkin's Residence**  
**17th July 2014, 10.00 P.M**

She walked him to his room to bid him goodnight.

Jake opened the door that he was introduced to and glanced back at the woman one last time for today, "Good night, Supergirl." He said with a small smile, a small peck on her cheek.

Sherry fidgeted nervously and nodded back to him, "Good night, Jake. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup, don't forget to dress nicely tomorrow." Jake's smart remark earned himself a smack on his arm. His smile grew amused when he saw her as she walked next door to her own room. She bid him goodnight for the second time and was ready to close the door behind her. But it wasn't for long before Sherry was startled when a hand stopped her from closing the door of her room.

A gasp escaped her lips when Jake pushed the door open with ease and breached himself into her room. Holding her by her waist, Jake close the door shut and start tackling her delicate neck with butterfly kisses, causing his victim to fit into a giggle. Although she wanted to stop him as a sign of a protest, she didn't put up much of a fight when she was enjoying herself as much as he did.

"You got to be kidding me that I am to sleep alone. Do you know how fucking hard it was for me at that hospital?" Jake kept her back pressed securely against his bare chest, he never sleep with his shirt on. Sherry nodded as she leaned her head to his shoulder lazily, "Me too."

"Good."

So the plan for them to sleep in separate rooms was over and Jake climbed into the queen size bed along with Sherry, pulling the cover over both of them. As if it was natural to do so, Jake scooted closer to the middle and pulled Sherry in his arms.

"You have a plan on what we'll be doing for out so called 'date' tomorrow? I don't see you planning for anything." Sherry inquired quietly. Jake only scoffed when he replied, "You won't believe it. Maybe I'll take you to the McDonalds then we'll hang out at some shooting range." He kissed her forehead delicately and squeezed her.

"That's not a bad idea."

"But you still have to dress nicely so that you'll be the best looking woman in the house. Do me a favor and please don't embarrass me."

"Mmm..." Sherry murmured lightly and Jake felt a smile spread across her face, "you seemed very eager for this date we're going."

That made his heartbeat accelerated and Jake huffed, trying to dismiss her point but he obviously failed. Hopefully that won't foil his plans he had in store for her tomorrow.

"Shut up and sleep."

* * *

**A.N: Yeah, Jake is eager and so am I! Brace for the next chapter people, the DATE! I'll try to fit in you guys' request and do my best. Hopefully I will do it justice! XD**

**And thanks for the names suggested on the reviews and I think I have made up my mind. The name I'll be using for Jake's mom in my next fic will be Gabrielle as suggested by Violetta-Night Butterfly. Gabrielle sounded great to fit in with Muller and the medieval time, the other names suggested was great too but Gabrielle sounded the best for me. Thanks again people! You rock. ;)**


	19. Annex III: Bottom Line

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Annex III: Bottom Line_

Warning: Chapter contain mature content.

* * *

_'So, shall we, fair lady?' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**Birkin's Residence  
18th July 2014, 9.30 A.M**

Her arms groped to the right side of her bed in search for the warmth that she loved so much, but no matter where she landed up on, all she could touch was the cold silky sheets. Horizontally nor vertically even diagonally, there was no Jake Muller in her bed. That's when Sherry's eyes snapped open and she found herself alone in bed. Jake was no longer beside her.

Sitting up slowly, Sherry could tell that there was no one other than herself in the house as there was a deafening silence on every corner; no TV, not even a footstep was going on. Her ears could only pick up the sound of her own breathing and her steady heartbeats. Slipping her foot down to the plush carpet, Sherry turned to the nightstand to check the time, 9.41 in the morning. Where would Jake be gone in the morning of their first date? Then her eyes darted down to a piece of foreign object lying under the alarm clock that did not belong there.

A note. Folded neatly in half. The writing was so firmly and elegantly scribbled that it was printed out on the hind side of the paper.

_Finally awake, Supergirl?  
Yeah, so I had stepped out for a while. I had to something to deal with but I'll back for our 'date' on time.  
You better get prepared now, I'll be seeing you at twelve.  
And please, although I'll be taking you to McDonalds and a shooting range, wear something nicer; I'll be taking you out for dinner later._

_P.S: Please don't tell me you are seeing this note on 11.59 A.M._

_Jake_

Twelve. She had plenty of time, at least two hours to prepare which will be very much sufficient. But will Jake really taking her to McDonalds and a shooting range for their first real date or was it just another joke of his? For the first time in the morning, Sherry cursed Jake under her breath.

After fixing herself up at the bathroom, the woman searched through her wardrobe to see if it will give her any idea of what to wear for the occasion. A dress? Nah, too formal for the afternoon. Jeans and tee? Sherry groaned, what if Jake will be taking her to a casino? As much as he like to say about there's always something with women, well, there's always something with Jake Muller too - He was too unpredictable. Sherry was tempted to give Jake a call but decided against it.

Finally, she opted for semi-formal. That should last her anywhere she go.

Smacking on her makeup and having a cup of coffee, it was only eleven. An hour to go.

* * *

Jake stopped right at the front to her house. His heart thumped right out his chest and Jake exhale deeply, fingers anticipated to press on the doorbell. It was by plan that he will do things the old-fashioned way. _'C'mon, Muller. It's only a date! You shouldn't be like this!' _His mind echoed and the doorbell rang, he finally noticed that he had pressed onto it while he was arguing to himself. For a second, he wished that Sherry will still be asleep or forgotten about the date or maybe she had never discovered the note at all. _'Fuck.'_

The door swung open, and their expression was what people called as mirrored emotions.

Both Sherry and Jake were equally awed by the appearance. Looks like Jake opted for semi-formal too.

"Hey, Supergirl." All the nervousness and the annoying knots on his stomach quelled in that instant when Sherry smiled to him. Damn, he even had the courage to lean forward and kiss Sherry's cheek.

She could smell his mild cologne, which struck her as weird because Jake's never wore cologne unless Sherry told him to do so. Even on the mission, it was Sherry who egged him to wear them every time. Looks like he was going all out, "I can see that the rest of the day is more than just cheese burgers and shooting at cardboard." She toyed the collar of his shirt, the sleeves had folded up to his forearms, "And I see that you decided to rent a car." Behind him was a brand new Chevrolet.

"It wouldn't be appropriate if I got my girl out on her first date with a bike." Jake chuckled, some of his old smarmy side showing. He grinned, offering a palm to her, "So, shall we, fair lady?"

Giggling, Sherry accepted his hand and walked to his car.

* * *

**New York City  
18th July 2014, 12.30 P.M**

It was without question that the mercenary Jake Muller had absolutely zero knowledge about romance, 'date' was only a pun that he learned from his American mercenaries who joined the forces later on.

And now, he was having one. A date.

Ironically enough, the first place that he brought her to was a shopping mall - all too familiar with the one back in Puerto Rico. She was casting him the looks when he parked his car at the building, still in disbelief, Sherry even thought that he had got the wrong location from the GPS until Jake scowled at her. He said something about not giving him the looks and got off the car.

Now without under any circumstances or any bounds from the government, they had a great time together with Jake being unusually enthusiastic about everything rather than sulking himself throughout the trip. Sure they had a few sideways look from the people mainly due to Jake's distinctive scar but they remained unbothered by it.

It made Sherry felt young again, so much that she forgotten the fact that she was on her late twenties, it was more than she had pictured herself when she had hear the inside stories from her younger co-worker who discussed what they will be doing with their boyfriends. She usually avoided the conversation, not that she was incapable of finding a man of her own, but it was Jake Muller who keep plaguing her mind that she refused to find one. Never in her wildest dream that she would be able to get Jake to go shopping with her.

Here she is. Nope. She's not in a mission.

The most surprising thing was that Jake picked up the tabs of each and every item they bought.

They returned to the car later and Sherry thought that was it.

"It was fun, Jake." Sherry implored earnestly, she never had so much fun in her whole life.

"That's a good start then." Jake buckled on the seat belt as he typed in his next destination on the GPS, "Let's move on to agenda two, shall we?"

Sherry looked at him dubiously, equally surprised nonetheless, "Wait, this date have more?"

Before Jake release the e-brakes, he dug his hand through his pocket, rummaging a bit. "Here. Hold onto this for me, would ya'?" Jake said with a ghost smile on his lips as he handed over another piece of paper. Of course she will be seeing the contents and her eyes widen.

Tickets to movie.

"Goodness, Jake! A chick-flick movie?" She asked incredulously, suppressing the tickles on her stomach. She did a great work until Jake turned to her innocently and inquired, "What's a chick-flick?"

That was it.

Sherry burst into a good fit of laughter and Jake pushed the gear to N, watching her with a frown. "Jake Muller. You didn't know what a chick flick is and yet you bought the ticket? You see, a chick-flick is..." She said, "The exact opposite of you."

"What?" An eyebrow arched from the mercenary, further confusing himself.

"Chick-flick spells two things: Women and romance. See? You're a man, and you are certainly not romantic. Seriously though, where and WHEN did you get these?" She heard him cursed a swear word under his breath to someone, mumbling to himself but he eventually revved the car again and start moving.

Apparently, they still got to the cinema and Jake immediately regretted when he saw the big banner and the poster of the movie he was about to watch. Pink, flowers, hearts and blonde, he knew that it was not a good idea that he'll let Leon handle this part. On second thoughts, maybe it was Claire that did it. Merciful Sherry had offered Jake to switch to an action movie but Jake insisted that they will be watching what they had now.

It worked better than he thought.

When they had to sat through the cheesy kissing in the rain scene near the epilogue after the resolution of the typical conflict between the two protagonists, Sherry silently held Jake and pulled him closer to her, whispering, "It looks like we have been through something a lot more than them before we end up at that stage."

Jake agreed, "Yeah. A lot more. We've seen hell, bathe in blood. And I even died once."

He brought her to dinner later. Now she knew what he meant when he had asked her to dress nicely last night. He didn't brought her to McDonalds, he brought her to a fine dining restaurant with at least two or three stars. And it was Sherry's favorite restaurant. Leon and Claire had brought her here once to celebrate when she was finally free from her confinement after eleven years.

And he even made reservations.

"Who did you plan this with, Jake?"

He was just sipping his champagne in the stemmed wine glass when she suddenly asked. Sherry smiled victoriously when he saw how Jake cringed, abashed, "How did you know?" Jake looked like a criminal facing the panel of the jury and the judge. Sherry crossed her arms, "I was already suspecting something when you showed me the tickets. If you bought them yourself, you should have already know what the movie was about. And... you have to be a super genius to guess out that here, was in fact, my favorite place to eat; you even ordered the meal for me."

And she propped her arms to the table intimidatingly, "You shouldn't have know too much even our ten days together on the mission. We barely ate."

Damn it, she wore her nickname Supergirl as if she meant it.

He open his mouth as if to say something, but then close again. Taking a long heaving breath, Jake finally admitted, "It was Kennedy and Claire who helped me to plan the day. Leon made the reservations," And Jake scoffed, "although I can't say the same for the tickets."

A flustered Jake Muller was more adorable than she thought, "Thanks, Jake. but... you really shouldn't have to be too spendy on me. I would have loved it even if you had brought me to McDonalds and a shooting range."

Finally recovering, Jake crossed his arms, "Ah, it's small matter. I just had my juicy paycheck from lady boss anyways."

"Paycheck?"

"The DSO munificently paid me fifty grands for the mission. It was supposed to be a hundred but they shuck it down due to our... overspending nature."

And he settled down his glass when he had barely sipped it. Figures, he's gonna drive later and he will not risk having his first date to be ended up in the station for drinking and driving.

"Are we done here, Sherry? I still have one more surprise for you. And trust me, this time, Kennedy and Claire are not involved in our following plan. It's mine."

* * *

**Birkin's Residence  
18th July 2014, 9.00 P.M**

Dumbstruck would be the best word to define what Sherry was. Jake pulled his car over at the garage and killed the engine with a stupid grin intact. '_Very surprising, he brought me home.'_ Sherry silently laughed at his previous statement. So driving her home was a surprise now? At least he had fulfilled whatever a normal date required: Picking up the girl, went around town, a movie, dinner then drive the girl back. Maybe this was the context that he was trying to tell her and what he meant as a surprise?

It still made her immensely happy nonetheless. Her childhood fantasy of a regular date had been realized and that's the bottom line. Sherry was about to turn and thank Jake again when she was yet astounded again with the bouquet of assorted flowers on his hand.

_'Where did he hid them? Oh, am I kidding? Claire had a spare key, it must be her doing something at the end.'_

"Wouldn't be a complete date without flowers, aye?" Jake beamed.

She had to mark this memorable day on the calendar. "Claire?" She accepted his gesture with a shy smile.

"Yup. And Sherry?"

She made a low humming sound on the back of her throat.

He coughed, "I'll be waiting for you outside the yard."

With a small wink, Jake push the sliding glass open and stepped out before her. For a moment, she stood there frozen, stunned by Jake's sudden invitation to the yard. The yard. What can they possibly do outside?

Maybe _this_ is his final surprise.

Placing the bouquet on the coffee table, Sherry removed her cardigan from her torso and quickly followed Jake's trail. It was dark outside but the lighting from the living room gave the grassy yard some dim light. Jake had seated himself on a clean blanket that he had set up in the middle of the grassy ground, legs crossed. He heard her pulling the glass close and her footsteps against the mud, patting onto the empty spot next to him, Sherry sat beside him, curious of what there is to come.

Truth be told, it's kinda romantic in a way. Dark surrounding. Stars. And Jake Muller.

"Back then when I was in Edonia, there wasn't any fancy places for couples to hangout and... This is kinda what they all do. It's almost like a tradition." His eyes was gazing upwards to the sky.

"Do what?"

He gestured her to come closer and she silently obeyed. Crawling to Jake, he manipulated them so that she was sitting in front of him with her back firmly on his chest. Jake tangled their legs together and put both of his arms around her belly, pulling her closer and taking a deep smell of her fresh golden hair. She sighed contently, resting her head to his shoulders.

Pressing a kiss to her earlobe, Jake smiled when she shuddered, "Now close your eyes and just... relax."

She did as he dictated, her eyelids shut and for a while there was nothing going on except his steady heartbeats.

"Sherry."

Then she heard her own name so close to her ears, his warm breath fanning her every so often. Then he proceeded whispering in her ears about how beautiful she is, about how grateful he is when he had found her, about how happy she had made in in all his lonely years. He kept on whispering lowly about things in her ear, sweet words that she gradually no able to hear him nor to understand him. It's like she was drowning in water that she wasn't able to hear him.

His saccharine words literally turned into honey that she could almost taste them in her mouth.

Jake dipped his head further to neck and placed a kiss on the exposed flesh that had Sherry curled her toes. Then his lips went back up again to her ear and started whispering in another language. French? Italian? But it sounded more like Italian to her because she understood the word _Bella._

She didn't need to know what he was talking about. It just sound right in all the right places.

_'So, Edonian couple loved the whisper little nothing in her ear thing- Oh!'_

A gasp escaped her lips when Jake kissed the back of her earlobe delicately.

"Looks like you enjoyed it. A lot." Jake's whisper turned husky and thick, "But I was thinking... how about if I kick things up a notch?"

She could only whimper, it's the only thing that her rational part of mind she could register of herself. She could feel the hardness growing on her backside and she stiffed a moan. Taking this as an okay for him to continue, Jake grabbed her chins gently and turned her face a bit. Uttering a swear word, he rammed his lips into hers and wasted no time licking her bottom lips.

* * *

They went on like this for a while, until Jake lifted themselves off the ground with Sherry tightly wrapped in his arms. he will take this inside, he'll let no peeping tom take a good look on Sherry, she was _his_. Only _his_ to look at.  
Sherry assisted Jake to open the siding glass since both his arms were occupied with her. Slamming it shut, they didn't bother to lock it when Jake patiently carried her to the bedroom.

Sherry wasn't cooperating, her tongue keep finding its way to Jake's facial skin and it was more or less distracting. After barriers and obstacle of the furniture, stairs and the door, he had finally reached his destination: the bedroom. It wasn't graceful, as soon as Sherry's back landed on the plush mattress, Jake wasted no time climbing on top of her; kissing her fiercely and grinded his hardness to her damp heat.

It all started when Sherry discarded his shirt first. In due time, they found themselves shedding the rest of their clothing hastily with Jake ruthlessly caused some casualties among the threads.

Deep down inside, she secretly liked it when Jake was taking all the control. Sure, she hated so much when she was being controlled and trapped by the government but maybe that was not the case on Jake Muller. Being under his confinement was not so bad after all, in fact, it was incredible. Him being so feral and dangerous yet passionate like a beast. The way he pinned her wrist on either side of the bed and kiss her all the way down, she mewled lewdly when she felt the muscles of his lips reached where she wanted it the most.

On the other hand, Jake loved the way Sherry was being so passive and submissive. Granted, he knew that she belonged to him and vice versa. But there's just something that he loved about her that he couldn't possibly describe it with word.

He slowed down then, wanting to savor the moment as much as he could. Sitting up, Jake admire her full body by dragging his hungry eyes from her head to her toe, his hands following the trail of his blue eyes and enjoyed when Sherry shivered on his touch. Every part of her is sheer perfection and he will memorize it.

Sherry smiled shyly when his hand cupped the side of her face and she pulled him down so that she could kiss him, instead of the wild kiss they had shared earlier, he grazed every part of her mouth with his tongue gently, tasting her and warming her.

That was when Jake slipped inside of her and she moaned in his mouth.

"Alright?" He asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

All he got for his reply was another throaty moan and another deep kiss from her.

Then the hypnotic dance begin with neither of them slacking down on each other. Although at some point the male picked up his pace that Sherry could only hold onto him while chanting his name repeatly in a soft tone, one that spurred Jake to no end.

He quicken his pace, bringing him himself deeper into her to the point that she practically screamed for him because nothing ever felt so amazing. Sherry had to cage him by hooking her legs around her waist and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She finishes before him, arching her back til she was touching his chest and her nails clawed onto his back. Jake caught up soon as he released himself isideo her, grunting lowly and said her name.

Using his remaining strength before he collapse right next to her, Jake propped both his arms next to her head and kissed her deeply, flickering his tongue with hers to get a better taste of her. Sherry brought her arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer.

He pulled away for a moment and stare into her eyes longingly and yearningly in the midst of darkness. She stared back, his eyes seemed to glow and she stroked his back while he was still on top of her.

Finally, he kissed her forehead with a grin and plopped on her side.

It was almost natural that she snuggled up to his chest and he cradled her. Using the sheets as the blanket, Jake pulled it over her shoulders securely and protectively. She took a deep breath, at the same time inhaling his spicy aroma from his cologne and his man sweat, like cinnamon. Very sexy.

"Man, that was just fucking-"

"Awesome?" Sherry said with a quiet laugh.

Jake chuckled softly, "Aye. Awesome. In-fucking-credible."

Sherry tangled her legs with his and she looked up to him, "Do you lock the glass downstairs?"

"Nope. We're too 'busy'." Jake kissed her hair reassuringly, "Don't worry, no one would dare to invade this house. Even if they did, I can easily handle them without having to lift a finger."

His boosted ego was adorable, "Oh? How so?"

"If it is a guy, he'll just walk away having his self-esteem shattered. If it is a girl, then she'll just pass out by a severe nosebleed."

His cocky statement made Sherry giggled as she smacked his arms playfully, "Very funny, Jake Muller."

"I think so too and by the way..." Jake rolled on top of her, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "You seemed like you're opted for round two, Supergirl."

With a sly smirk, Sherry pulled him down to her wordlessly.

Somewhere in his hormone-submerged brain, Jake vaguely recalling that Sherry's few works that stood out the most when he just stopped there and looked at her.

_I love you._

Apparently, she didn't realized that she had just said the three words out loud.

But he gladly returned the favor.

Because he did too.

* * *

**A.N: Did I just finish this chapter with a lemon? Did I? O_O That's not my initial plan, actually. But somehow, I think it's only appropriate to add it for my final chapter. Repeat: The Final Chapter. Next up will be the epilogue and I never expected that I would made it to this point. XD**

* * *

**By the way, you guys remember the upcoming AU that I'm always talking about? I guess it's time to reveal some of the cast for my medieval Jake/Sherry fic.**

**Albert Wesker - The King**  
**Gabrielle (name by Violetta-Night Butterfly) Muller - The Queen**  
**Jake Muller Wesker - Obviously, The Prince**

**But what of Sherry? Or maybe Chris? Leon? Jill? Oh, did I mention that some old school and new school will be on the next fic too? That... will all be revealed on the story itself (I know, I am an asshole). But anyone can guess what Sherry's role is? :D**

**I'll put the summary up on the epilogue.**

**See you guys. And a feedback is always welcome. :)**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to Capcom.**

_Epilogue_

* * *

_'Mr. and Mrs. Muller.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**Birkin's Residence  
19th July 2014, 7.00 A.M**

"Wake up."

Sherry groaned in protest. Stirring away from the source of the voice. The actions clearly indicated that she was already awake and yet she was reluctant to do so.

"C'mon, Supergirl. Wake up already."

The voice beside her begged again. This time a kiss was landed onto the back of her neck and Sherry involuntarily squirmed to the ticklish sensation. Giggles fluttered around but he was relentless, the ruthless assault continued until Sherry had to rolled herself over to face him.

"Hmph, that was easy."

Flashing her eyes open, Sherry smiled upon the first sight of her morning. Greeted by the image of the very sexy Jake Muller, she could help but to snuggle up closer to him and Jake frowned. His arm was planted on her bare waist and he made little circles there, "Where's the 'I don't need sleep' thing from my Supergirl? I thought you can manage longer... " He teased, kissing her messy hair.

"God, Jake. We slept at three in the morning last night. Now it's only seven. What's up with you early in the morning?"

The man only grinned idiotically, his arm on her waist traveled upwards to her back, then to her hair.

For a moment they just stay like this in each other's company. It's sufficing enough.

Then, the mercenary kissed her forehead solemnly to her surprise, "I just didn't my girl to wake up alone in her bed. I am not a bastard like my crazy old dad."

"Then stay with me."

Pulling into a smirk, Jake leaned down and kissed her before pulling the blankets up over their shoulders again.

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

**6 months later**

They got Leon off to the extraction chopper with a stretcher. To say that his injury wasn't very severe was an understatement - Leon nearly lost his right arm. And Claire could barely stand on her own feet, the deep gash on her shoulder blade was bleeding profusely and yet Claire survived.

The medic tended to them the moment they got off the burning facility.

Claire was staying close with him while they were transported back to the States in one piece, barely. But through their tired eyes, Leon and Claire looked at each other at the shaky chopper and smiled victoriously.

"They are gone now, didn't they?" She asked softly, she was lying comfortably right next to Leon. He smirked, turning his gaze out to the open sky that was turning brighter when orange began to fill the black, "They are. The Family is now wasted to hell."

"...Can't wait to tell the good news to the kids..." Claire murmured softly, the smile on her face was hurting her bruised cheek and yet she couldn't stop it. Not when she thought about the possibilities that will to come when they deliver the news of Family's destruction to them.

Leon laughed back, the sharp pain on his broken ribs was ignored, "They aren't kids anymore after this, Claire. Now that the Family's gone and Neo-Umbrella had nothing to hold onto, they are free. No one can pose a threat to them anymore... Just like how Albert Wesker was to Sherry. "

Another deep breath from the brunette and she gazed at the same direction as her partner, a soft sigh escaped her lips, contented of the outcome of the mission they were sent to.

Six months. Six months since they had been investigating about The Family and now they could finally see the daybreak with their destruction. Along with their sickening plans to take over the world or to cause another catastrophe just like Raccoon City and Tall Oaks and China.

One nightmare is already too much.

And the Family had also vicious plans to develop more kinds of viruses and BOW but that was now history. The Family had reached the full stop of their story. All thanks to Kennedy and Redfield and the rest of the BSAA who helped.

His head tilted over to his right side so that he can see Claire as she rested.

"I heard that the kid had already brought a ring."

"A ring?"

"Haven't you heard? Jake had already made up his mind."

* * *

_It was the last day before Leon and Claire will both be embarked to the mission that the Pentagon had sent them to:To eliminate all traces of The Family alongside the BSAA. __That night, Jake visited Kennedy household alone. Sherry was nowhere to be seen and this surprised both Leon and Claire because Jake Muller will never visit someone unless Sherry was with him._

_Jake explained that Sherry stayed over at the DSO office due to Hunnigan's order. Her day off was canceled per Sherry's personal request and she want to be a part of the mission which Hunnigan hesitantly approved her of - But only paper work, no field mission for her until the next few months. Thus, Sherry was appointed as the Leon's and Claire's operator just like how the latter were to Sherry on her latest mission with Jake._

_"So, it's on The Family, huh?" Jake took a swig from his beer._

_Leon only watch his own bottle in disinterest, "Vector Alcott might have been passed, but I'm pretty sure that they had already found his successor just like how they did to Simmons."_

_"Simmons," Jake said the name with a sense of familiarity, he had heard his name - heck, met him on China, "He's Sherry's commanding officer when she had to bring me back to Uncle Sam, wasn't it?"_

_"Not just her commanding officer. Simmons was Sherry's... let say father figure. He was her legal guardian when she was in custody." His eyes were sad when he told Jake so, "A shame that Sherry actually look up to him as one. Unfortunately that jerk was only using her for his own benefits, Simmons was giving her the fake sense of security so that Sherry voluntarily stepped into his mindless experiments. And there he went, the C-Virus."_

_Jake gripped the glass bottle tightly, threatening to break it with his enhanced strength. Lucky for him that Leon and the Harper woman had already dispose him. Or else Simmons will have to face his wrath._

_"Take Simmons and Alcott as an example, did you see just how twisted and delusive The Family are? They used people, causing outbreak, killing innocents like it was justice to do so. They had to be stopped," Leon placed his untouched bottle down to the table, "And they were a threat to you and Sherry. "_

_Jake knew that, Leon didn't need to tell him. With Sherry's G-Virus and Jake's own special blood, of course The Family tried to hunt them down. "So, once they are dealt with... Sherry will be safe?"_

_"As long as they will be no other delusional psychopath thinking that they can dominate the world."_

_There's only one that Jake knew off about delusional psychopath, Albert Wesker._

_And he's dead._

_"Jake," the mentioned caught Leon's glare, "you're not using Sherry for your own benefits, do you?"_

_The mercenary's eyes narrowed against the veteran agent who was now trying to interrogate like Sherry's parent._

_"No."_

_"Do you really love her, or are you just trying to fool around?"_

_Jake would have punched Leon in the face if he didn't realize Leon's good intention._

_"I love her, as much as I loved my mom. And my mother had been the most important person to me but now she's gone. Know what that means?" Jake growled, "Sherry is the most important person to me now."_

_"Good answer, Muller."_

* * *

**2 years later  
San Juan, Puerto Rico**

They walked up to the check-in counter hand-in-hand when the burly manager greeted them with a hearty smile.

But it was quickly reduced to a confused one upon the sight of that comet-like scar on the man's face.

"You two looked familiar... Have you ever accommodate in our hotel before?"

Jake wore his trademark smirk when Sherry shushed him, "Um... Remember the incident two years ago?"

Then the manager's mouth pulled into a full circle with a familiar, "Oh." Of course he would have remember that incident. Who could have forgotten that? With all the stunt that Jake and Sherry had pulled off, they returned to his hotel battered and bloodied all over, how could the manger forget what they had done in his hotel?

"But don't worry, sir, we are here today under a more normal circumstances. In fact, a NORMAL circumstances." Sherry reassured him with a smile. She can't risk giving this poor man another heart attack after the agent scare two years ago.

But the manager was skeptical, "No lives included?"

"No. Me and my husband here..." Sherry raised her hand which was intertwined with Jake's, "We're on our honeymoon."

But the frown that the man wore was still intact, still in disbelief because that was exactly what they had said the first day they were here.

Jake actually chuckled on the manager's priceless expression, but he can't really blame the guy, "Don't worry, man. This time, we're really married."

Finally, the manager sighed in defeat when a smile began creeping up his professional face as he extended a hand to Jake, "Then I welcome you to El Convento. Yet again. May I have your name please? Mr..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Muller."

**_Fin~_**

* * *

**A.N: After exactly two months since I first posted the prologue (4th of February), I finally got it done! (4th of April) XD**

**Truthfully, I never expected that I could get so much review from all you lovely people! At first, I supposed that this fic can only see through 10 chapters or less, it's a good self-accomplishment that I'll be able to write 20 chapters. :)**

**Thank you all for review/fav/follow Mr. and Mrs. Muller! Thanks for even reading it. You people had no idea how happy you guys had made whenever I checked the Traffic Stats for this fic! How I wish that I can share cupcakes with you guys! ;)**

* * *

**Now that I've officially completed Mr. and Mrs. Muller, I am now fully ready to write a new one which I have been planning for a while. A medieval AU, throughout my whole time since joining FF, I had never EVER written an AU before and now it's my first, so I'm pretty excited to see how it will turn out. X3**

**Here's the summary that I had promised:**

_King Albert Wesker, the ruthless and ambitious sovereign of Raccoon who held absolute supremacy over his subjects and dark passion over his senators. What the kingdom didn't know is that his heir, Jake Wesker is the complete opposite to his father who has no love for politics or - he has no love for anything at all. Until this particular girl came to his castle..._

**Til then, I hope you guys enjoyed Mr. And Mrs Muller and I'll see you again in my upcoming fic! XD**

**CK - Ace**


End file.
